Harry Potter y el poder del amor
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Harry tiene que enfrentarse a Voldemort... pero ¿será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Será capaz de compaginar su vida con lo que esperan de él? Total HHr
1. Capítulo 1: La prima Frances

Aquí estoy con mi primer fic. Sed indulgentes por favor. Bueno ya sabéis eso de que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB y que es sin ánimo de lucro. ¡¡Dejad Reviews!!

**Capítulo 1: La prima Frances**

La estación de Vuelatrén de Belfast estaba en un viejo polígono industrial, ya abandonado. Era un edificio de ladrillo rojo, con techo muy alto de uralita. Pero el aspecto exterior no evidenciaba la hirviente actividad que trascurría en su interior. Los magos lo habían habilitado para convertirlo en una confortable estación. El vuelatrén era una mezcla entre avión y tren. Había sido diseñado por un mago descendente de muggles que conocía ampliamente ambos mundos. Había cogido un diseño de un tren de alta velocidad y de un avión. El resultado había sido algo parecido al "concorde" pero sin alas y sin motores visibles. Solo tenía un pequeño agujero en el lomo (como las ballenas) por donde periódicamente salía humo. Y lo había creado debido a la necesidad de un transporte mágico para cubrir largas distancias. Nunca había estado allí hasta entonces. Papá era Auror, una profesión demasiado problemática en aquellos tiempos que corrían. Aquel verano cuando volví del colegio, papá estaba mucho más taciturno que de costumbre, no hacía más que estar en su escritorio mandando lechuzas, leyendo "El duende verde" que era un periódico similar a "El profeta". Mamá también estaba muy preocupada. Un día papá me cogió y me sentó sobre sus piernas como cuando era una niña.

- Hay que ver lo rápido que me estás haciendo viejo, hija.

- Tú nunca serás viejo, papá.

- Verás… las cosas no van bien… con lo de Voldemort sabes…

- Sí, me imagino que tendrás mucho trabajo.

- Más que eso nena. Soy un hombre querido y odiado a partes iguales… no quiero que ningún mortífago te haga daño.

- Que venga, que venga.

- Nena, no sabes lo que dices… Así que mamá y yo decidimos que no era mala idea que pasases el verano con la tía Molly y el tío Arthur en Ottery St. Catchpoole. También estarán los amigos de Ronald y de Ginevra así que la casa será mucho más divertida que estar aquí tú sola.

Entendía las razones de papá. Así que no protesté e hice mis maletas. No me hacía gracia en absoluto meterme en la boca del lobo. En Irlanda las cosas estaban relativamente calmadas… pero en Inglaterra… decían que era horrible. Aunque pronto estaba a punto de descubrir que las habladurías siempre exageran la realidad. Lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta era que no quería estar con mis primos. Cuando era una niña habíamos ido a pasar unos días con los tíos. Yo admito que era un poco mandona y Ginny, para conseguir lo que quería, lloraba. Y como siempre lloraba los gemelos y Ronald no hacían más que gastarme bromas demasiado pesadas. Anunciaron la megafonía la salida del Vuelatrén número 56 con destino a Londres. Mamá me apuró y fuimos corriendo hacia el andén desde el que salía. Papá y ella me abrazaron con fuerza. Yo me subí al tren y me senté en mi asiento. El viaje hasta Londres duraba una media hora. Todo el rato fui escuchando música. Me encantaban los inventos muggles. Cuando llegué a Londres distinguí la amable cara del tío Arthur. Estaba algo más viejo de lo que lo recordaba. Nos abrazamos los dos con fuerza.

- ¡Qué guapa estás sobrina! Molly está deseando verte

Arthur cogió mi equipaje y salimos de la estación de vuelatrén. Había ido en su coche nuevo. Cuando llegamos a "La Madriguera" la tía Molly salió corriendo de la casa limpiándose en su delantal. Me tomó por los hombros y me abrazó con fuerza. No vi a mis primos hasta la hora de la cena. Al parecer se habían pasado todo el día bañándose en un lago cercano. Suspiré. Si quería ganarme a mis primos iba a necesitar mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y cuánto te vas a quedar, Fran?

- No se, papá no me dijo nada, pero en fin… creo que volveré a mi colegio en Septiembre.

- Ya verás lo bien que lo vas a pasar. Esto es muy sano

- Además Hermione y Harry vendrán pronto ¿no Molly?

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Nuestros amigos- dijo Ronald con tono borde y destacando ese "nuestros"

Los primeros días, Ron y Ginny ni siquiera miraban para mí. Tuve que descubrir una terrible noticia para que se acercasen a mí. Estaba desayunando mientras la tía Molly trajinaba en la cocina. Vi a un hombre de color vestido con una túnica de color escarlata aparecerse en la puerta. Llamó a la puerta. La tía Molly fue presta a abrir.

- ¡¡Kingsley!!- dijo ella.

Kingsley Sacklebott, auror. Papá me había hablado de él, eran viejos amigos. Kingsley entró en la cocina y se sentó. Tenía gesto grave.

- Buenos días señorita Prewett. Molly os traigo muy malas noticias.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Han atacado a Rod.

- ¿Qué?- dije me puse rápidamente en pie.

Tranquila, Frances, están bien. Aunque hemos fingido su muerte y les hemos enviado lejos. Su destino es secreto. Hasta que todo esto no acabe no podrás volver a ver a tus padres.

- Pero…

- Es por su seguridad.

Aquella tarde estaba en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama, abrazando uno de mis peluches y llorando. Kingsley me había traído todas mis pertenencias que se habían quedado en casa. Mamá las había metido en un baúl antes de irse. Me sentía tremendamente sola. El único consuelo que tenía estando en La Madriguera era el cariño de la tía Molly y saber que en Septiembre estaría de vuelta en mi colegio… pero ahora… qué sería de mí. De repente Ginny abrió la puerta. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazó.

- Lo siento Frances, lo siento mucho…- dijo con voz queda.

Sacklebott nos había advertido que los únicos que íbamos a saber la verdad éramos Molly y yo. No se por qué comencé a llorar más fuerte. Quizás fuese la rabia que me hacía sentirme impotente. Ronald también entró y me cogió de la mano. Y a partir de entonces mis primos ya no me hicieron más de menos.


	2. Capítulo 2: La carta

**Capítulo 2: La carta**

Cuando iba a pasar el verano a casa de mis padres me sentía de forma extraña. Aunque ellos aceptaban la magia, nunca llegarían a comprenderme del todo. Todavía se extrañaban un poco de que apareciese una lechuza con una carta y no entendían mis continuas idas y venidas. Cuando estaba en casa nunca salía demasiado de casa. Siempre estaba haciendo mis deberes para que cuando fuese a "La Madriguera" tener todo hecho. Pero ese año sería diferente. Mamá estaba harta de que siempre estuviese con la nariz metida entre libros de magia, incluso cuando no tenía que estudiar. Al segundo día después de volver del colegio a mamá no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que invitar a nuestra casa a la nueva vecina. Elizabeth Potter era viuda y madre de una chica de mi edad llamada Valery. Valery era más bien de mediana estatura, ni alta ni delgada. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y largo. Tenía los ojos verdes. La primera vez que la vi tenía el pelo recogido en un moño que se caía por segundos, vestía pantalones vaqueros y camiseta. Valery era muy habladora y extrovertida por lo que entablamos amistad rápidamente. Aquel día había quedado con Val (así la llamaba yo, cariñosamente) para ir de compras. Estaba desayunando todavía en camisón cuando vi un pájaro blanco posado en la ventana. Hedwig me traía carta de Harry. Le abrí la ventana y entró contenta. Revoloteó por la cocina y se posó en mi brazo sin clavarme las uñas. Desaté la carta de Harry y la dejé encima de la repisa. Acaricié a Hedwig justo donde más le gustaba. Le puse un platito con agua. Abrí la carta de Harry.

"_¡Hola! ¡Cómo llevas las vacaciones! ¿Ya has ido a La Madriguera? Yo estoy esperando a ver si me dicen cuando me iré de casa de mis tíos. No los aguanto. Cada año están peor… este año me tienen haciendo un foso en el jardín para la piscina. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y claro como no puedo usar la magia… pues tengo que hacerlo a pico y pala. Espero que tus vacaciones estén yendo mejor que las mías. Harry"_

Corrí a mi habitación y cogí un folio y un sobre. Hedwig todavía estaba esperando. Cogí un bolígrafo y escribí rápidamente.

"_Hola Harry. ¡Qué asquerosos esos muggles!. Yo estoy contenta. He conocido a una chica super maja, es mi vecina. Se llama Valery. Espero poder presentártela algun día. Tengo muchas ganas de que volvamos a estar todos juntos. Besos"_

Me sentí impotente. Me imaginé a Harry cavando sin cesar bajo la atenta mirada de Petunia y su dictadura implacable. La sangre me hervía de rabia. Traté de calmarme. Subí las escaleras despues de que Hedwig se fuese volando para vestirme. Todavía me quedaba un cuarto de hora para encontrarme con Valery. Me vestí unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, el calor a esas horas de la mañana ya era anormalmente alto. Valery me esperaba sentada en el porche de mi casa.

¿Qué te sucede Hermione?

Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Pero… Hermione…. Tienes una cara de mala leche…

¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Harry?, bueno, no porque no le conoces, pero te he hablado de él ¿no?

Sí.

Vive con sus tíos, unos m… unos asquerosos que no le quieren y le tratan fatal. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche… ¡Le tienen haciendo su maldita piscina!

Hermione, tranquila.

Intenté tranquilizarme pero noté esa presión en las sienes que notaba cuando era niña. De repente los vidrios del coche que estaba a nuestro lado estallaron. Hacía cinco años que no hacía magia involuntaria.

¡Ah! Qué diablos ha sido eso…- dijo Valery.

Eh, no se, seguramente esos cristales estaban mal hechos.

Sí, será eso. Volviendo a lo de tu amigo Harry.Si tanto te preocupa ponle los puntos sobre las íes a sus tíos.

Sí, qué buena idea me has dado, Val…

De repente se me ocurrió escribirles una carta a su tía. Para pedirle que dejase a Harry en paz, que bastante tenía el pobre encima de sus hombros como para echar otra carga más.

¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Le voy a decir a esa…. Lo que pienso.

Oye… y digo yo… ese Harry… es solo tu amigo… o amigo con derecho a roce… porque te preocupas por él demasiado- dijo Valery con cierto tono de burla.

¡Valery!- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nos pasamos el día de compras. Ella también asistiría a un internado durante el invierno, así que también necesitaba comprarse ropa. Esa noche me vi sentada en mi cuarto con un folio y un pilot intentando escribirle la dichosa carta a Petunia, pero no me salía ni una sola palabra. Lo de la demostración de magia involuntaria había sido muy raro. Normalmente desaparece cuando empiezas a estudiar y puedes canalizarla racionalmente. Vino a mi cabeza lo que Valery me dijo. Una vez si había estado enamorada de Harry. Cuando me rescató de aquel dichoso Troll, Ron estaba allí porque se sentía culpable, pero Harry estaba allí por mi. Pero después de los años apareció Viktor Krum y Cho Chang… y creí que lo había superado. No, no lo creía, lo había superado. Harry era solo mi amigo. Mi amigo y nada más. Empecéa escribir. Por mi cabeza pasaron un millón de imágenes de todos esos años. Lo que había empezado como una carta para pedirle a Petunia que no fuese tan cruel con Harry, acabó siendo una especie de reflexión sobre él y todo lo que me gustaba de él. Al día siguiente echaría esa carta al correo antes de despedirme de Valery. Me iba a La Madriguera esa noche.


	3. Capítulo 3: Elizabeth Potter

**Nuevo capítulo... ¿Qué os han parecido los anteriores?. ¿Qué pensais de Frances¿Y de Valerie y Hermione?. Valerie tiene un secretito que será desvelado...

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Elizabeth Potter**

Privet Drive. Surrey. Una casa de ladrillo rojo se alzaba sobre un perfecto e inmaculado jardín. En el jardín traseo, entre los poblados setos que la dueña llevaba cultivando años, había un joven. El joven, de dieciseis años tenía el pelo negro revuelto, ojos verdes, gafas y una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo surcando su frente. Harry tenía mucho calor a pesar de que casi era de noche completamente. Estaba allí porque quería escuchar los informativos muggles en busca de algún indicio que le ayudase a saber qué estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. Harry era famoso, muy famoso. Pero la cruda realidad de su vida era que sus padres habían muerto, que tenía que vivir con unos tíos que le odiaban, que lo trataban peor que a un criado, que tenía que ponerse la ropa usada de su primo Dudley, que tenía terminantemente prohibido hablar sobre magia, seguía viviendo en una horrible habitación cuyos muebles se caían a trozos. Pero casi cinco años después de descubrir su don, pocas cosas habían cambiado en su vida con sus tíos. Quizás ahora le tratasen algo mejor, evidentemente producido por el miedo al mundo en que su sobrino se movía. Y Dudley su "amado" primo le tenía un miedo irracional, cosa con la que Harry disfrutaba ampliamente. Pero en aquella tarde no dejaba de pensar en su padrino muerto. Sirius Black era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido jamás. Cuando pasó el informativo sin más novedades entró en casa y subió directamente a su habitación. Estaba cansado, dormía muy poco y cuando lo hacía solía tener terribles pesadillas sobre lo acontecido en el Ministerio de Magia hacía escasamente un mes. Se tumbó encima de la cama y cayó rápidamente en un profundo sopor. Se vio en un claro de un bosque como si estuviera viendo un recuerdo dentro de un pensadero. Voldemort y él estaban en el centro del claro mirándose desafiantes a la vez que se apuntaban sus varitas. Ronald, Ginny y Hermione estaban atados en un árbol y en otro había una mujer que no conocía morena al lado de una chica que tampoco conocía. Harry tenía miedo y respiraba rápidamente. Entonces oyó gritar a alguien, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del universo. Hermione se había deshecho de sus ataduras y corría hacia él. Voldemort con gesto de aburrimiento como si estuviera matando a un mosquito pequeño, insignificante y molesto, le envió un "Avada Kedavra" a Hermione que cayó desplomada sobre el suelo. Harry corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Y lloraba. Y sentía que todo se acababa. Que después de ella no había mundo. La risa de Voldemort resonaba en sus oídos.

- A ver si te enteras Potter, podemos hacer esto de la forma larga o de forma corta. Ahora a sido tu noviecita, pero después serán tus amigos, tu querida tía o tu querida primita…

Harry se despertó sobresaltado empapado en sudor. Se puso sus gafas. Eran las nueve de la mañana. El sol había salido hacía rato. Se quedó sentado pensando en su sueño. Hermione, su novia… tía… prima… ¿De dónde diablos había salido aquello?. Apartó de su cabeza ese sueño pensando que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ya hacía bastante calor y vaticinaba un día tan caluroso o más que los anteriores. Harry estaba azorado por ese sueño tan extraño. Fue a darse una ducha y cuando volvía a su habitación oyó voces en el piso de abajo. Una era Petunia y además gritaba enfurecida. Harry se asomó con sigilo a la escalera para ver quién era el que había hecho enfurecer a Petunia. Detrás de Petunia pudo ver a una mujer con el pelo negro y largo, ojos azules, gafas, muy delgada y bastante alta. Harry sintió que el estómago se le hacía un puño. Era la mujer de su sueño, la que no era capaz de reconocer aunque tenía algo familiar.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- gruñó Petunia. No parecía sorprendida. Harry dedujo que ambas mujeres se conocían.

- Vengo a llevarme a Harry- eso sí que le pilló por sorpresa y agudizó el oído.

- El muchacho se va a quedar aquí.

- También es mi sobrino, y además es mi ahijado.

- Le abandonaste… y yo tuve que quedarme con él.

Harry se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras. Estaban hablando de él, era justo que estuviera presente. La desconocida se quedó mirándole fijamente. Hizo a un lado a Petunia sin ningún esfuerzo y caminó hacia Harry. Le abrazó y le besó en las mejillas, estaba muy emocionada.

- Harry… mi Harry… qué guapo estás… y qué alto… tal como James…

- Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Harry con toda la educación que era capaz de hacer acopio.

- Elizabeth, tu tía Elizabeth, tu madrina…

- Yo no…- dijo Harry dubitativamente.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie te hablase de mi?- preguntó ella con cierta tristeza.

- Le abandonaste tras la muerte de sus padres- dijo Petunia.

- ¡He estado ocupada matando mortífagos!... ¡¡Claro que tu diminuto cerebro de muggle no tendrá ni idea de lo que son!!... pero serían capaces de encrespar ese pelo planchado que llevas….- Elizabeth suspiró profundamente- Harry… soy hermana de tu padre, su única hermana. Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo una temporada…

- ¡¡De ninguna forma!!. Dumbledore nos dijo que no lo dejásemos irse…

En menos que canta un gallo Harry bajaba con sus maletas y la jaula de Hedwig. Y aunque Petunia intentó detenerla, no lo consiguió ya que Elizabeth había sacado su varita. Harry y su nueva tía salieron de Privet Drive. Había llevado su propio coche.

- No me enorgullezco de dejarte con Petunia. Pero… estaba tan llena de ira… tenía tanta sed de venganza… perdí a muchos seres queridos en demasiado poco tiempo- su vista se nubló- mi padre, mi marido, mi hermano, mi cuñada, mi mejor amigo… Papá llevaba años enfermo… estaba enfermo de tristeza desde que mamá murió. Así que supongo que por fin encontró el descanso que necesitaba. Mi marido, el padre de mi hija, era auror. Él murió en una misión. Tus padres… ya sabes… Y mi mejor amigo… mi mejor amigo era Sirius Black

- Eh… Sirius…- dijo Harry notando un nudo en su garganta

- Sí, Sirius Black, supongo que habrás oído hablar de él…

- Él no delató a mis padres. Es inocente. Fue Peter. El muy cobarde se cortó un dedo y acusaron a Sirius.

- ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?

Harry le contó toda la historia de cómo en tercer año gracias a Hermione y su giratiempo habían conseguido salvar a Sirius y a Buckbeak. Y también le contó cómo Sirius había muerto por protegerle. Ella se quedó muy triste por haber culpado a Sirius todos esos años. Elizabeth vivía en Londres, en una urbanización de casas unifamiliares. La casa tenía un jardín arreglado y era muy bonita. Una chica guapísima, morena y bastante parecida a Elizabeth salió corriendo de la casa. Se abalanzó sobre Harry y le besó en las mejillas. Harry se puso colorado como un tomate.

- Harry, esta es mi hija Valerie- dijo Elizabeth.

Valerie y Elizabeth acompañaron a Harry hasta su habitación. Estaba en el segundo piso y era muy amplia y soleada. Harry se sorprendió, aquello era mucho más de lo que había tenido en toda su vida. Elizabeth se fue diciendo algo como que había que ir de compras. Valerie se ofreció para ayudar a Harry a sacar sus cosas. Este aceptó no demasiado complacido.

- Vaya… vas a Hogwarts- dijo Valerie fascinada al sacar una fotografía en la que estaba la clase de quinto curso de Gryffindor- Yo cursaré allí los EXTASIS. ¿Cuántas casa hay? Por que hay casas¿verdad?

- Sí. Son cuatro: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Yo voy a Gryffindor como mis… como nuestra familia.

- Espero que me toque en Gryffindor. ¿Cuáles son tus amigos?

- En realidad todos.

Harry fue señalando uno a uno a todos sus amigos hasta que llegaron al último nivel. En el centro estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Esta es mi mejor amiga…

- ¡Hermione!- dijo Valerie arrebatándole el retrato de las manos.

- ¿La conoces?

- ¡Es mi amiga! Sus padres viven aquí al lado… claro por eso los cristales del coche estallaron.

- ¿Qué cristales?

- Y tú eres Harry… el famoso Harry…

Valerie comenzó a explicarle a Harry cómo había conocido a Hermione y lo muy amigas que se habían hecho en muy poco tiempo.

- Y un día llegó y me dijo que se iba casa de unos parientes. A un lugar llamado "La Madriguera"

- Ah, no son parientes… es la casa de nuestros amigos Ronald y Ginny.

Valerie se puso a dar saltos por toda la habitación. Harry la miró divertido y Elizabeth acudió a investigar qué era aquel alboroto. Cuando hube sacado todas mis cosas bajamos a la cocina a cenar. Aquella fue la primera cena familiar normal de mi vida.

* * *

**Un capítulo interesante ¿Eh?. Dejad Reviews porfi porfi...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Juntos de nuevo

**Capítulo 4: Juntos de nuevo**

La luz de la mañana me despertó un día más. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Echaba de menos tener algo que hacer. La tía Elizabeth se encargaba de no dejar que hiciésemos nada, así que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba conociendo a Valerie y a mi tía Elizabeth. Aquella mañana estábamos desayunando Val y yo mientras que comentábamos las noticias del profeta cuando sentí un golpe insistente en la ventana. Cuando miré vi a una lechuza pequeña de color marrón. Le abrí la ventana y se me posó en el hombro.

¡Hola Pig!- dije contento- ¿Qué tienes hoy para mi?

Cogí la carta que Pigwidgeon llevaba. Era de Ron. La abrí y leí. Era una carta muy escueta. Me decía que a las doce iría Arthur Weasley a buscarnos a Valerie y a mi.

Val, prepara tus cosas, nos vamos a La Madriguera.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Yo también???!!!

Sí. Eso dice Ron.

Me abrazó contenta. Me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a esas muestras espontáneas de cariño.

¡¡Mami!! ¡Me voy con Harry!- dijo Valerie cuando Elizabeth entró en la cocina.

Ya lo se. Dumbledore pensó que sería una buena idea que fueses conociendo a tus compañeros. A mi también me pareció una buena idea.

Valerie y yo subimos las escaleras y nos separamos al llegar arriba. Nuestras habitaciones estaban una en frente de la otra. Yo tardé un poco más de lo que venía tardando en hacer el baúl ya que la tía Elizabeth se había empeñado en comprarme ropa nueva. Habíamos tirado la ropa vieja de Dudley. Elizabeth me compró mucha ropa de verano. Y antes de irme a Hogwarts iría con ella y con Valerie a comprar ropa de invierno para el colegio. Valerie estaba muy nerviosa en cuanto a qué ropa se llevaría. Cuando acabé de hacer mi baúl lo bajé con gran esfuerzo, pesaba más de lo que recordaba. Cuando hube dejado en la entrada el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig subí a la habitación de mi prima. Todavía estaba guardando ropa.

Deja algo de sitio para los libros y las cosas del colegio- dije con sorna.

Ya lo se, pero cada año tengo que hacer más grande el baúl… es exasperante.

Valerie acabó de hacer su baúl y yo la ayudé a bajarlo. El señor Weasley llegó puntualmente haciendo gala de la puntualidad británica. Entre él y yo guardamos las cosas de Valerie y las mías en el coche. Pusimos a las lechuzas en el asiento de atrás, la de Val se llamaba Kitty, un nombre un tanto cursi para una lechuza. Valerie y Elizabeth se despidieron y después la tía me abrazó y me besó a mi. Nos prometió que nos reuniríamos con ella para ir a comprar el material necesario al callejón Diagón. Nos subimos al coche y comenzamos nuestro viaje hasta "La Madriguera". Cuando el coche del señor Weasley aterrizó delante del garaje lleno de trastos, me sorprendió que nadie saliese a recibirme. Probablemente no se habrían enterado. Pero cuando entré en "La Madriguera" y la vi tan vacía… me sentí totalmente fuera de lugar.

Charlie, Bill y los gemelos están trabajando. Ronnie y Ginny han ido a nadar con las chicas- dijo Molly después de propinarnos uno de sus abrazos rompehuesos a cada uno.

¿A nadar? ¿Qué chicas?

Hermione, Frances y Luna. Ginny invitó a Luna a pasar unos días. Frances es mi sobrina.

Molly Weasley me acompañó hasta la habitación de Ronald en la que había dos camas, las dos camas de rigor. Después acompañó a Valerie a la habitación que una vez había sido de Percy. Finalmente habían decidido habilitarla para que nosotros acudiésemos. Dejé mi maleta y saqué mi bañador. Me puse una camiseta y bajé a la cocina. Molly me dio una toalla, y dos bolsas. Una con bocadillos para todos y otra que era como una rejilla con bebidas que podríamos meter en el lago para mantenerlas frescas. Desde luego Molly estaba siempre en todo. Tuve que esperar a Valerie que tardó algo más en cambiarse. Bajó con el bañador puesto, un vestido y chanclas. Le di la bolsa de los bocadillos para que la llevara. El señor Weasley nos indicó hacia dónde estaba el lago y pronto comencé a oír risas. El lago estaba en un claro del bosque, no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Tenía una caseta de madera y un pequeño enbarcadero también de madera, evidentemente construido por los Weasley. Ronald estaba metido dentro del lago, disfrutando buceando para coger piedras del fondo, tirándose del embarcadero, etc… Las chicas por el contrario estaban tumbadas en una pequeña ensenada de arena blanca al sol. Tuve una idea. Le pedí a Valerie que se escondiera detrás de la caseta, que le íbamos a dar una sorpresa a Hermione. Hermione llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con gafas de sol oscuras. Llevaba un biquini de color naranja de estilo deportivo pero sexy a la vez. La miré de arriba abajo. Su pelo estaba más rubio, su piel estaba morena, estaba muy delgada. Se quitó las gafas y se levantó para ir hacia el embarcadero. Lo recorrió y se puso al borde. Saltó y cayo en el agua de cabeza en una zambullida perfecta. Parecía que solamente tenía ojos para Hermione. Me había quedado paralizado. Cuando se acercó nadando hacia la orilla fue ella la que me vio.

¡¡Harry!!- gritó.

Todos miraron para mi. Pero fue ella la que llegó a mi primero. Se tiró a mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo la cogí suavemente por la cintura. Tenía toda la piel mojada y el pelo. Al posarla en el suelo, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después recibí abrazos y besos de Luna y Ginny. Ginny me presentó a su prima Frances. Fran era una chica preciosa, con una larguísima melena rubia y rizada, ojos azules, sonrisa de estrella de cine y una cara preciosa. Y después Ronald me abordó.

¡Menos mal que has venido hermano! Imagínate… yo solo con estas cuatro mujeres… en serio que te necesitaba.

De qué te quejas Ronald, hemos sido muy buenas contigo- dijo Hermione con cierto tono de sorna.

Además tenías dos chicas para cada brazo- dijo Ginny.

Ginny, Frances y Luna volvieron a tumbarse al sol como lagartijas. Hermione se quedó conmigo y con Ron.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Hermione- dije.

Me puse detrás de ella y le tapé los ojos con una mano. Con la otra la iba empujando hasta llevarla hasta detrás de la cabaña. Cuando le destapé los ojos, Hermione se quedó mirando a Valerie unos segundos, sorprendida, antes de que las dos se abrazasen y comenzaran a hablar a la vez.

No me digas que es tu prima…- dijo Hermione mirándome- Molly nos dijo lo de tu tía y tu prima… pero no me imaginaba esto….

Hermione se había emocionado, lo noté porque los ojos le brillaban extrañamente. Me abrazó con fuerza y después a Valerie. Entonces volvimos al lago para presentarle a Valerie a los demás. Ronald se quedó mirando para ella como si nunca hubiera visto a una chica. Entonces supe que Hermione había pasado a la historia. Siempre había intuído que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero cuando vi cómo miraba a Valerie supe que ya no lo estaba. Y para mi sorpresa me alegré. Y otra vez empecé con el remordimiento y lo de la amistad. Aquella noche después de cenar en La Madriguera me quedé sentado en el jardín mirando la Luna. Me gustaba estar allí. Me sentía como en casa y en paz. Hermione se sentó a mi lado. Mientras que yo miraba la Luna ella me miraba a mi, lo podía notar.

Sabes…- dijo Harry de repente- por primera vez en mi vida me da la sensación de que tengo una familia de verdad. Estos días he sido más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi vida.

¿Por qué te…?

Tenía sed de venganza. Además temió que si se quedaba conmigo estuviera más expuesto al peligro. Verás. Ella era muy conocida, en cambio casi nadie conocia la existencia de la hermana muggle de mi madre. Donde primero irían a buscar los seguidores de Voldemort sería ella.

Es bastante lógico.

Me contó que papá quería que Sirius y ella cuidasen de mi como una familia. Mamá estaba más de acuerdo con lo de llevarme con Petunia.

Esa noche me acosté bastante tarde ya que Ronald quería conocer toda la historia de cómo había recuperado a mi tía y a mi prima. Y sobre todo a mi prima.


	5. Capítulo 5: La otra cara de Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 5: La otra cara de Draco Malfoy**

Los Malfoy eran una de las familias mágicas más adineradas de Inglaterra, aunque desde luego no eran los más queridos. Todo se debía a su lealtad a Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy se casó en su más tierna juventud con Narcissa Black. Juntos engendraron a dos hijos mellizos, Draco y Grace. Draco era el mayor, había nacido cinco minutos antes que su hermana. Draco había demostrado desde pequeño una habilidad extraordinaria para la magia, al contrario que su hermana. Lucius se enorgullecía en extremo de su talentoso joven retoño, olvidado completamente a su otra hija. Al final, Grace que nunca se había relacionado con más gente que la que habitaba en su casa, fue recluida en las habitaciones donde solo podían entrar su madre, su hermano y los elfos domésticos. Grace no era una bruja completa, no podía realizar hechizos, pero sí que podía leer el futuro con una pasmosa veracidad. Draco esperó a que su padre se fuera esa mañana de la casa. Cogió su mochila, la que guardaba debajo de su cama desde el día anterior. Se subió en la chimenea del salón. De repente las llamas verdes características de la red flu le envolvieron. Se fue de la mansión Malfoy para siempre. Ya no era un Malfoy, era libre.

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Harry y Valerie habían sido trasladados a Grimmauld Place. Por fin estaban todos juntos y Tonks y Lupin habían accedido a darles algunas clasecillas de defensa. Los chicos tenían mucho tiempo libre en Grimmauld Place. Si hubieran estado en La Madriguera, lo hubieran gastado jugando al Quidditch, bañándose en el lago o pasando el rato al sol, pero allí no podían hacerlo. Molly, que esa mañana tenía cosas importantes que hacer había distribuido a los jóvenes que tenía a su cargo por toda la casa. A Frances le había tocado con Hermione limpiar el salón. Hermione estaba quitando el polvo al mueble mientras que Frances limpiaba los cristales.

¡¡Qué ganas tengo de ser mayor de edad para no tener que limpiar como los muggles!!- dijo Frances

Ya…- corroboró Hermione.

De repente la chimenea emitió un ruido raro, pero para las chicas fue de lo más común. Alguien llegaba mediante polvos flu. Frances y Hermione vieron salir a un chico rubio, con el pelo revuelto, ojos azules, vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Hermione le miró con odio, al contrario de Frances que sonreía tontamente. El chico tenía cortes y magulladuras. Se llevó la mano al costado y se calló redondo en el suelo. Hermione le miraba sin dar crédito. Frances corrió a llamar a su tía. Fue todo muy rápido. Draco Malfoy fue instalado en la habitación de Harry. Los chicos se quedaron vigilando su sueño. En seguida apareció Albus Dumbledore con la señora Pomfrey seguidos de la señora Weasley. La señora Pomfrey le examinó las heridas rápidamente y le suministro la poción de la verdad, para que en cuanto despertase, solo pudiera decir la verdad. Nada más que Draco Malfoy ingirió la poción de la verdad empezó a reaccionar. Se incorporó en la cama y miró alrededor. Parecía un cachorrillo asustado y desorientado.

Señor Malfoy ¿Podría decirnos qué es lo que hace usted aquí?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

Escapaba de mi padre.

¿Por qué escapaba de él?

Me llevó ante el señor Tenebroso. Él quería que yo también fuese un Mortífago. Yo no estaba seguro. Así que el señor Tenebroso me encomendó una prueba. Como no fui capaz de realizarla correctamente me castigó cruelmente. El señor Tenebroso asesinó a mi madre. Mi padre pareció aliviado, tras haberse librado de mi madre. Y mi hermana se suicidó.

¿Hermana?

Tenía una hermana melliza, Grace. Ella no tenía talento mágico aparente y por eso mi padre la encerró en casa. Nadie sabía de su existencia.

¿Para qué ha venido aquí señor Malfoy?

Por que quiero que me ayuden a ser una buena persona, no el sucedáneo de persona que era. Quiero vengarme de el señor Tenebroso y de mi padre. Quero ser vuestro amigo- dijo esto último mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

¡¡No esperarás que nos creamos eso Malfoy!!- dijo Ron que hasta entonces se había estado mordiendo la lengua.

No espero que me creáis. Solo espero vuestro perdón. En realidad yo no quería haceros daño. Era mi padre. Me sentía tan amargado, tan solo, tan frustrado que quería que los demás también lo estuviesen.

¿Qué es lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión señor Malfoy?

Todo empezó el día de la tercera prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos. Me dirigía a presenciar la final, pero no quería ver a Potter… le tenía tanta envidia… a pesar de todo él tenía todo lo que yo añoraba. Tenía amigos, unos amigos que eran como su familia, y le querían, le protegían y darían todo por él. Algo que nunca he tenido. De pronto escuché a Snape y a Karkarov hablar de El señor Tenebroso. Pude oír que Voldemort estaba recuperando su poder. Estaba asustado así que corrí al campo de Quidditch. Allí me alcanzó la lechuza de la familia. La lechuza traía esta carta.

Draco Malfoy se buscó un papel en el bolsillo. Se lo tendió a Albus Dumbledore que lo desdobló

Querido Draco: Tengo mucho miedo. Estoy segura de que papá es un mortífago. Se ha puesto a gritar como un loco ¡¡El señor Tenebroso ha regresado!!. Levantó el brazo y le pude ver la marca Tenebrosa. Entonces desapareció. Creo que va a hacer algo malo- Leyó Albus Dumbledore.

Entonces cuando volví al castillo oí que Diggory había muerto. Me repugnaba pensar que mi padre había tenido que ver con su muerte.

No te creo Malfoy. Has estado muy contento alardeando de tu padre. Además si tanto te repugnaba porque no te uniste a nuestro bando. Has tenido un año para hacerlo- dijo Harry

Si lo hacía, las consecuencias las pagaba mi hermana. No os podéis imaginar lo animal que puede llegar a ser mi padre.

¿Por qué se suicidó su hermana señor Malfoy?

Tras la muerte de mi madre, Grace se quedó destrozada, ella era su única amiga. Una noche el señor Tenebroso fue a casa. Papá quería que mi hermana se casase con el señor Tenebroso. Grace se rebeló. La encerraron en su habitación hasta que cambiase de opinión. Se pasó la noche gritando y llorando. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana se quedó dormida. Sabía que los vigilantes de su dormitorio se habían marchado así que fui a verla. La encontré en la cama, parecía dormida. Me acerqué a ella y la zarandeé, pero no despertó. Estaba muerta. Me contré una foto de los dos con una nota: "Draco, no tengo más remedio que tomar esta decisión. Haz que me sienta orgullosa. Grace".

Todos miraron a Draco Malfoy de forma diferente. Cayó de nuevo inconsciente. Nadie sabía qué decir. Se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber qué decir. Harry le miró con tristeza. Por una vez entendía todo ese resentimiento que tenía en su corazón y por primera vez en su vida, sintió lástima por él. También hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría, perdonarle. Por la forma en que hablaba de su hermana, debía quererla mucho y eso indicaba de que en el fondo tenía un noble corazón.

Nunca imaginé que llegaría a sentir pena de un Malfoy- dijo Molly- Este chico ha sufrido bastante no???

No hay que juzgar sin conocer, querida Molly. No debe quedar lugar a dudas, la poción jamás falla- dijo Albus Dumbledore mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione por turnos.

Profesor Dumbledore ¿Cómo supo Malfoy dónde encontrarnos?- dijo Hermione.

Creo que… no hace falta que él lo supiera. Solo con pedir que lo llevase con Harry Potter… la red flu le llevaría donde él estuviese. Además tiene el aliciente de que Lucius jamás imaginaría a su hijo pidiendo ayuda a Harry Potter.

Albus Dumbledore se fue dejándoles solos. Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaron solos con el inconsciente Draco Malfoy.

Todo estoy es mi culpa, será mejor que me entregue a Voldemort- dijo Harry, que a pesar de lo que él deseaba, la historia de Draco le había calado hasta lo más hondo.

¡¡Claro que no es culpa tuya Harry James Potter!!- dijo Molly que volvía en ese momento de despedir a Albus Dumbledore y Madamm Pomfrey- Hay gente malvada y cruel como Voldemort. Y jamás permitiré que te entregues a ese inmundo ser mientras un ápice de vida corra por mis venas. No hagas que el sacrificio de tus padres sea en vano. Bueno… creo que nos vendrá bien un te a todos- dijo Molly cansinamente.

Molly volvió a salir de la habitación. Ron, Hermione y por supuesto Harry se habían quedado de piedra ante el discurso de Molly.

Creo que le hemos juzgado mal ¿no?- dijo Ron.

Harry, Molly tiene razón- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry afectuosamente entre las suyas- Nada de esto es tu culpa. Si acaso culpa de Voldemort y de ese Lucius Malfoy. Todos lo sabemos, no te preocupes más- Hermione le apartó el pelo de la cara para ver sus ojos. Le miró con un inmenso cariño que hizo que Ron sintiese una pequeña punzada de celos.

Ya ha muerto demasiada gente que quiero por esta tontería.

Siempre estaremos contigo amigo, como dijo mamá, mientras un ápice de vida corra por nuestras venas- dijo Ron poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Harry se miró en los ojos de Hermione. Los leyó como un libro abierto. Le gustaba esa complicidad que habían labrado a lo largo de los años, esa complicidad que les permitía hablarse sin decir palabras.

Imagina dónde estaría yo o Ron si no le hubieras detenido. Como mejor opción muertos, o si no viviendo una vida miserable. Yo nunca habría entrado en Hogwarts, nunca habría descubierto la magia, ni habría conocido a los mejores amigos que jamás soñé que tendría. Nos diste a todos una oportunidad. Para mi no eres solo el niño que sobrevivió. Tú nos diste la oportunidad de vivir.

Ron y sobre todo Harry, miraban sorprendidos a Hermione. Harry tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Solo era capaz de oír esa dulce voz, mirar esos bonitos ojos castaños y sentir el fortísimo latido de su corazón. Jamás pensó que Hermione pensase esas cosas bonitas sobre él. Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza en torno a Harry. Era una escena de lo más emotiva. De repente Draco se despertó. Le parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño y allí podía ver en frente de él a sus peores enemigos… o al menos aquellos que había odiado ciegamente durante años.

Vaya, vaya, Granger, Potter y Weasley dejáros ya de sensiblerías.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos, pensaban que las cosas serían de otra manera.

¡Malfoy! Parece que no vas a cambiar nunca

Potter… ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?- dijo quitándose la máscara de duro.

Tranquilo Malfoy… digo… Draco- dijo Ron.

Estarás bien, no te preocupes- dijo Hermione.

¡¡Mi hermana está muerta!! ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella, sin familia, sin hogar, sin dinero y solo?

Nos tienes a todos nosotros- dijo Harry.

Pero yo… no me lo merezco… digo… os hice mucho daño.

Sí, es cierto. Pero ahora lo entendemos y te perdonamos. Queremos que seas nuestro amigo- dijo Hermione sin un ápice de reencor.

También nos tendrás que perdonar tú porque nosotros también te hemos hecho daño…- dijo Harry.

No tengo nada que perdonaros… Gracias. Sabía que me ayudaríais. Por cierto… ¿Qué lugar es este?

Es mi habitación en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa de los Black.

Vaya… no la reconocía tan alegre- Molly había hecho un buen trabajo pintando toda la casa y quitando por fin el retrato de la señora Black, la madre de Sirius.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Draco poco a poco, con el tiempo fue perdiendo su escudo de duro y soltándose, para que al final apareció un joven divertido, sensible, inteligente y buena persona. Draco se sentía libre por primera vez en la vida, y era una sensación que le provocaba una indescriptible euforia. Al fin se había librado del peso de su apellido.


	6. Capítulo 6: TIMO

**Capítulo 6: Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria**

Aquella mañana me desperté porque sentí que alguien se tiraba de golpe sobre mi. Abrí los ojos asustado y allí estaba Valerie. Me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Después del susto inicial, no pude hacer más que sonreír. Nunca, nadie me había tratado con tanto cariño como hacía ella.

Buenos días primito- dijo revolviéndome el cabello.

Ah sí, ahora si que te vas a enterar.

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras que ella reía y pataleaba. Justo en ese momento Hermione entró en la habitación. Se añadió gustosa a la pelea. Al final las dos chicas pudieron conmigo. Pero yo me sentía feliz de verlas así, riendo, a las dos mujeres que más quería en el mundo. Al final nos sentamos en la cama. Hermione a mi derecha y Valerie a mi izquierda. Nos dolía la barriga de reírnos.

Bueno Harry, será mejor que te dejemos vestirte- dijo Valery.

Hermione y ella se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Me quedé mirándolas con una sonrisa tonta. No me había dado tiempo casi a quitarme la camiseta que usaba para dormir cuando Hermione volvió a entrar apresurada en la habitación.

¡¡¡Oh por Merlín!!!- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta- Lo siento Harry, de verdad, perdona.

No pasa nada Hermione

Es que han venido las cartas de los resultados del TIMO. Te esperamos abajo para abrirlas.

Hermione salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarme. Me vestí a carreras y bajé corriendo. Ya estaban todos allí. Hermione se ruborizó cuando entré en la cocina. Era adorable. Vi seis cartas encima de la mesa. Una para cada uno de nosotros, salvo para Ginny, que ella haría los exámenes al final de ese curso escolar. Cada uno cogió el sobre con su nombre. Lo abrí con manos temblorosas y empecé a leer rápidamente.

"_Sr. Harry James Potter_

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Gryffindor._

_El tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos le comunica por la presente, los resultados de los exámenes efectuados por ud. durante el pasado mes de Junio para la obtención del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria. Le rogamos disculpas por la tardanza, provocada por problemas en la organización._

_Atte._

_Sra Griselda Marchbanks_

_PD- Le recordamos que las abreviaturas de las calificaciones son las siguientes:_

_Aprobados:_

_E: Excelente_

_SE: Supera las expectativas_

_A: Aceptable_

_Suspensos:_

_I: Insatisfactorio_

_D: Desastroso_

_T: Troll"_

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Pasé a la hoja siguiente y comencé a leer de nuevo:

" _**Título**__**Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria**_

_Harry James Potter (Gryffindor, Hogwarts)_

_MateriaNota Media_

_AdivinaciónI_

_AstronomíaA_

_Cuidado de Criaturas MágicasSE_

_Defensa contra las artes oscurasE_

_EncantamientosSE_

_HerbologíaSE_

_Historia de la Magia I_

_PocionesA_

_TransformacionesSE_

Fue la dulce voz de Hermione la que me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Se había colocado tras de mi, agarrándome de la cintura, estaba de puntillas intentando leer por encima de mi hombro las notas que había sacado.

Oh Harry, podrás ser auror- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

Hermione… Aceptable en Pociones. Snape nunca me aceptará en su clase.

Oh…- dijo. Parecía decepcionada

Empecé a sentirme como un idiota que no se había tomado lo suficientemente en serio aquello como para sacrificarme y apostar por ello.

Yo… yo… voy… yo…- dijo ella mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo.

No me lo digas, quieres ser auror- dije a mitad orgulloso y a mitad decepcionado.

Salí de la cocina arrastrando los pies. Los había defraudado a todos. A Hermione. Lo había podido ver en sus ojos. Era solo una sombra, pero ahí estaba la decepción. A Remus, A los Weasley, a McGonagall, a Dumbledore… a todos aquellos que por un segundo habían creído en mi. Era un fracaso, un auténtico fracaso. Me tiré sobre la cama y me quedé allí mirando al vacío. Al poco Valerie entró en mi habitación. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y se apoyó sobre mi barriga.

No te preocupes, Harry, todo saldrá bien.

No lo entiendes… me siento como un fraude. Los he decepcionado a todos… Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, puede derrotar a Voldemort pero no es capaz de aprobar un sencillo exámen para poder estudiar los EXTASIS necesarios para ser auror.

No te tortures así. Ya bastante tienes sobre tus hombros… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa si no puedes ser auror? ¿Qué te gustaría ser? Ya está, Buscador de Quidditch. Eres realmente bueno. Seguro que cuando acabes en Hogwarts habrá más de un equipo que se pelee por ti.

Gracias a Valerie veía las cosas de otra forma. Acabaría Hogwarts sin cursar pociones y me dedicaría al Quidditch, era una buena profesión. Buscador de Quidditch. No estaba mal. Pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentir una amarga sensación de decepción. Molly me dijo que tenía que enviar a Hogwarts una lechuza con las asignaturas que iba a cursar. En respuesta me enviaron la lista de materiales.

" _UNIFORME: Los alumnos se sexto año necesitarán_

_Uniforme reglamentario del colegio._

_Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)_

_Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores_

_Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)_

_Ropa de deporte_

_LIBROS: Los alumnos deberán elegir los libros necesarios según las asignaturas que vayan a cursar._

_Encantamientos: El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 6)._

_Transformaciones: Guia de transformaciones avanzadas I._

_Pociones: Filtros y pociones 6._

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Guia avanzada contra la Magia Oscura._

_Adivinación: Otros métodos de adivinación I_

_Runas Antiguas: La interpretación de Runas Antiguas. Manual avanzado. Vol. 1_

_Herbología: Más hierbas mágicas y hongos_

_Aritmancia: Aritmancia Avanzada._

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: -_

_Historia de la Magia: -_

_Astronomia: Guia de los astros y cómo interpretarlos._

_Estudios Muggles: Manual del Mundo Muggle 1._

_Oclumancia: El poder de la mente. Oclumancia y Legeremancia. _

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO: _

_1 varita _

_1 Pensadero (para los alumnos que cursen Oclumancia)_

_1 caldero de peltre medida 2_

_1 balanza de latón"_

Quedamos en que unos días antes de irnos a Hogwarts iríamos a hacer las compras de todos los años al callejón Diagón.


	7. Capítulo 7: Buenas Nuevas

**Capítulo 7: Buenas Nuevas**

La Madriguera se había quedado muy vacía con la partida de los chicos a Grimmauld Place. Arthur Weasley pasaba prácticamente todo el día en el ministerio. Le habían ascendido y en su departamento el trabajo había aumentado debido a que ciertos magos poco lícitos hacían circular objetos muggles adjudicándoles propiedades para proteger a los magos en contra de Voldemort, propiedades, claro está que no poseían. Molly se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Grimmauld Place ahora que Harry había sido reconocido por Kreacher como heredero de la casa de la familia Black. Dumbledore tenía miedo de que tras la muerte de Sirius, el antiguo heredero, esa casa pasase a ser de algún miembro oscuro de la familia Black. Por eso cuando Bill Weasley se apareció en su casa no encontró a nadie. Bill se había ido de casa hacía años. Trabajaba para Gringotts y viajaba mucho. En uno de esos viajes Bill conoció a una chica que también trabajaba en Gringotts, Fleur Delacour. La campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos vivía en París y trabajaba en Gringotts en un puesto similar al que ocupaba Bill Weasley. El amor surgió rápidamente y Bill y Fleur no tardaron mucho en prometerse. Bill se fue de su casa y decidió que iría al Ministerio a ver a su padre. Arthur estaba sepultado bajo un mar de papeles y pergaminos. Se levantó rápidamente al ver entrar a su hijo.

¡¡Billy!!- dijo Arhur. Los dos hombres se abrazaron.

Fui a casa pero no hay nadie. ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Y los enanos?

Mamá digamos que está cuidando una casa y tus hermanos están recibiendo clases de defensa. Los gemelos trabajando…

Vaya, qué desperdigada está la familia.

¿Y cómo es que has venido?

Tengo que daros una noticia importante. Y me gusta que estuviérais todos.

Mamá estará encantada en hacer una cena. Tenemos visita en casa. Está la prima Frances, Hermione, Harry y una prima de Harry.

Ehhh… ¿Prima de Harry? Ya me explicaréis eso. Tengo que irme. Dile a mamá que esta noche ire a cenar a eso de las nueve. Iré con alguien.

Esa noche, todos en la Madriguera estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas. Molly no hacía más que dar vueltas nerviosa en la cocina. A Ginny se le había ocurrido la idea de hacer la cena en el jardín y estaba preparando la mesa con ayuda de Hermione, Frances y Valery. Luna ya se había ido a su casa. Harry y Ron estaban quitando los últimos gnomos del jardín. Cuando el timbre sonó una Molly al borde del ataque de nervios corrió a abrir. Bill era un chico alto, más bien desgarbado con un estilo de vestir muy peculiar. A su lado estaba una chica rubia, de larga melena lisa, rasgos afinados y elegantes, ojos azules, una cabeza más baja que Bill y vestida elegantísima con un vestido palabra de honor de organdí en color blanco hasta la rodilla y zapatos de tacón a juego. Llevaba algunos mechones de su larga cabellera recogidos con una flor blanca. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y extrañados. Para Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George, no era una desconocida y para los señores Weasley tampoco.

Papá, mamá- dijo Bill con solemnidad- esta es mi prometida, Fleur Delacour.

Molly siempre tan efusiva se había quedado de piedra. Bill iba a ser el primero de sus hijos en casarse. Finalmente les hizo pasar y los demás se encargaron de llevar a Bill y a Fleur al jardín. Bill fue a encontrarse con su madre en la cocina.

Mamá… ¿Te molesta que haya venido, así, sin avisar?

Oh, no, no le hagas caso a tu vieja madre… no me puedo creer lo que has crecido… y te vas a casar…

Fleur es una buena chica.

Seguro que sí, me tendré que disculpar con ella.

Bill y Molly salieron de la cocina y tras esa pequeña conversación todo fue alegría y alborozo. Después pusieron música y estuvieron bailando y los gemelos echaron una de sus sesiones de fuegos artificiales. Las chicas estaban bailando al ritmo de la música. Harry no podía quitar los ojos de Hermione. Esa noche estaba particularmente hermosa. Se había recogido su pelo rizado con hoquillas con pequeñas flores azules y llevaba un vestido de color negro.

Esta canción va dedicada para los novios, por muchos años de felicidad- dijo Fred antes de poner una canción lenta y muy bonita.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados en sus sillas mirando cómo bailaban los demás. Draco bailaba muy bien y había bailado con casi todas las chicas.

La verdad es que Hermione está resplandeciente esta noche- dijo Ron.

Sí- dijo Harry como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

Eh… Le queda muy bien ese vestido.

Sí.

¡Potter! A ver si te enteras… que la saques a bailar- dijo Draco que se había sentado unos segundos.

Justo en ese momento Hermione y Harry se miraron el uno al otro. Harry se quitó la americana que llevaba y avanzó con pasos vacilantes hasta Hermione.

Esto… Hermione… ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo?

Sí- dijo ella sonriendo.

Harry la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él, con una mano. Con la otra cogió su mano derecha. Harry notaba que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con tanta fuerza que tenía que oírse hasta Londres. Notaba su cuerpo entumecido como si sus miembros no respondieran las órdenes de su cerebro. Y su cerebro no hacía más que pensar en ella, en lo hermosa que estaba, en lo bien que olía, en sus labios… Y durante apenas un segundo creyó que iba a besarla pero después su mente se interpuso. Era su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo iba a querer besar a su mejor amiga?. Cuando Draco les interrumpió los dos se separaron violentos. Harry se quedó pensando, aquella no era la canción que sonaba cuando empezaron a bailar. Draco se puso a bailar con Hermione y Harry buscó a Valery que bailaba con Ron así que se puso a bailar con Ginny. Se sentía aturdido, como si hubiera salido de un sueño. Después del baile Bill y Fleur se fueron y los demás volvieron a Grimmauld Place para ir a sus habitaciones. Ronald molestó un poco a Harry por cómo bailaba con Hermione y se durmieron.


	8. Capítulo 8: De compras en el callejón Di

**Contiene spoilers de "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo".**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la WB.

* * *

****Capítulo 8: De compras en el Callejón Diagón**

Durante varias semanas no salimos de Grimmauld Place. Y nos hubiésemos tirado los unos a los otros los trastos a la cabeza si Remus y Tonks no nos hubiesen mantenido ocupados. Habrían sido unas vacaciones perfectas de no ser por las continuas desapariciones, accidentes extraños o muertes que aparecían casi diariamente en "El profeta". A veces acudía alguien de la orden a traerles las noticias frescas antes de que El Profeta informara de ellas. El día de mi cumpleaños quedó empañado por un ataque de dementores. Todas las mañanas el primero que se levantaba se abalanzaba sobre "El Profeta". La mañana en que teníamos planeado ir al Callejón Diagón a hacer la compra fui el primero en coger el periódico de la discordia. La tía Elizabeth llegó cuando todos estabamos desayunando.

Hola mami- dijo Valery antes de levantarse para darle un beso.

¿Alguna novedad Harry?

Han encontrado el cadáver de Igor Karkarov en una choza. Dejaron la Marca Tenebrosa.

Vaya, me sorprende que Karkarov siguiera con vida un año después de que "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" regresase. Regulus apenas duró unos días.

¿Quién?- preguntó Valery sorprendida.

Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius- dijo Molly.

¿Te has enterado de lo de Florean Fortescue, Molly?

¿La heladería del callejón Diagón?- preguntó Ron consternado.

Siempre me regalaba helados. ¿Qué pasó?- dije sintiendo una desagradable sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Tal como ha quedado la tienda, parece que se lo han llevado.

Pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

Quién sabe. Debió hacer algo que les molestó. Florean era un buen hombre.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para vestirnos adecudamente para ir al callejón Diagón. Cogimos nuestras cosas y bajamos las escaleras. Las chicas tardaron algo más que nosotros. Molly nos puso en una fila y como si se tratase de un mando del ejército nos relató todo lo que teníamos hacer y sobre todo lo que no debíamos hacer.

¿De verdad crees que Quien-tu-sabes podría estar escondido detrás de un estante de Flourish y Blotts, mamá?- preguntó Ron.

¡¡Como si Fortescue se hubiera ido de vacaciones!!. Además si consideras la seguridad un tema para hacer chistes ya te puedes ir derechito a tu habitación.

¡Jo! En esta casa ya no se puede hacer ni una broma- se lamentó Ron.

Molly nos hizo pasar de uno en uno hacia el coche de Elizabeth. Molly dijo que nos esperaba en El Caldero Chorreante. Ella iría por Polvos Flu. Tardamos aproximadamente una hora. El Caldero Chorreante estaba prácticamente vacío. Si no me fallaba la memoria, nunca lo había visto tan vacío. Solamente había una pareja sentada en una mesa. Molly todavía no había llegado. Cuando el hombre se levantó pude ver a Remus y la chica que estaba con él era Tonks. Elizabeth y Remus se quedaron mirando fijamente. Después los dos se abrazaron con fuerza. Remus besó mil veces a Elizabeth y ella lloraba.

Como me alegro de verte, pequeña Lizzie.

Oh, Remus… ya no soy pequeña…- dijo.

Tonks, esta es Elizabeth, la hermana de James. Lizzie, esta es Nymphadora Tonks, compañera de la orden.

Encantada- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa forzada. Se había quedado mirando la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

Igualmente- dijo Elizabeth.

Salimos del Caldero Chorreante cuando llegó Molly por polvos flu y entramos en el pequeño y frío patio trasero donde estaban los cubos de basura. Molly sacó su varita y golpeó los ladrillos adecuados y la pared se abrió dando paso al Callejón Diagón. Ya no era aquel luminoso y vibrante lugar que había conocido con once años. Los llamativos escaparates deonde se exhibían libros de hechizos, ingredientes para pociones, calderos, etc… ahora quedaban ocultos bajo un mar de carteles del Ministerio de Magia con consejos de seguridad. Varias ventanas estaban cegadas con tablones, entre ellas las de Florean Fortescue o Ollivander's. No se sabía nada del señor Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas. No sabíamos si había desaparecido por cuenta propia o por cuenta ajena. Aunque todo apuntaba a que había sido secuestrado. Y en diversos puntos de la calle habían surgido tenderetes destartalados que ocupaban vendedores ambulantes con remedios milagrosos contra dementores, hombres lobo, inferi, etc…

Será mejor que vayamos a Madame Malkin. Val necesita su uniforme.

Y nosotros túnicas nuevas- dije que la túnica del colegio ya me llegaba por encima de los tobillos.

Fuimos de Madame Malkin a Flourish and Blotts a comprar los libros de texto. Advertí que muchas de las personas que estaban en el Callejón aquella mañana tenían la misma expresión atribulada de la señora Weasley, nadie se paraba a hablar, lo vendedores se agrupaban en corros sólidos y no se veía a nadie haciendo las compras solo. Pasamos a comprar los ingredientes para las pociones aunque yo no compré ninguno ya que no cursaría pociones. Nos detuvimos en el "Emporio de la lechuza" para comprar comida para Hedwig, Pig y Kitty. La última parada fue en "Sortilegios Weasley", la tienda de los gemelos. Comparado con los sosos escaparates adyacentes a la tienda de los gemelos, el local de Fred y George parecía una explosión de color. Estaba lleno de artículos que giraban, que reventaban, que brincaban, que chillaban. Todos reímos al verlo. El otro escaparate estaba cubierto por un gran cartel morado como los del ministerio pero que decía¿Por qué le inquieta El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado¡Debería preocuparle Lord Kakadura, la epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa el país". Todos rompimos a reír aunque la señora Weasley gimió ahogadamente.

Esto va a costarles la vida- dijo.

¡Es genial!- dijo Ron.

La tienda estaba tan abarrotada que no pudimos acercarnos a los estantes. Sin embargo echamos un vistazo alrededor. Estaban los surtidos saltaclases, famosos ya en Hogwarts, el turrón sangranarices, varitas trucadas, cajas de plumas. Harry se abrió paso entre un mar de niños que miraban maravillados un expositor. Había una figurita de madera que subía lentamente los escalones que conducían hacia la horca. En la caja sobre la que se exponía el artilugio, una etiqueta indicaba "Ahoracado reutilizable. ¡Si no aciertas¡Lo ahorcan!"

Fantasías patentadas…- leyó Hermione a mi lado- "Tan solo con un sencillo conjuto accederás a una fantasía de treinta minutos de duración, de primera calidad y muy realista, fácil de colar en una clase normal de colegio y prácticamente indetectable. Posibles efectos secundarios: mirada ausente y ligero babeo. Prohibida la venta a menores de 16 años" ¡¡Caramba, eso es magia muy avanzada!!- dijo fascinada.

Por hacer dicho eso, puedes llevarte una gratis.

Fred estaba tras ellos y sonreía radiante.

¿Qué tal Harry?- dijo estrechándome una mano- ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado en el ojo Hermione?

Ha sido ese maldito telescopio zurrador- contestó apenada.

Ah, toma- Cogió un pequeño botecito de crema de un estante- Pontelo y en cinco minutos el cardenal habrá desaparecido. Hemos tenido que desarrollar un quitacardenales decente ya que la mayoría de nuestros productos los desarrollamos y probamos nosotros.

Fred me separó de Hermione que quedó echándose el potingue de color amarillo pajizo sobre el ojo morado. Seguí a Fred hasta el fondo de la tienda donde había un tenderete con trucos de magia y cuerdas.

Son trucos de magia muggle, para los bichos raros como papá que se pirran por las cosas muggles- aclaró.

Nos encontramos con George y me llevaron al reservado, donde según ellos era lo que más dinero les daba. Estaba algo más oscuro y los embalajes eran menos llamativos

Hemos creado una línea más seria- dijo Fred.

No te imaginas cuantas personas no saben hacer un encantamiento escudo decente. ¡Ni siquiera los empleados del ministerio!Claro, como nunca te han tenido de maestro, Harry.- continuó George.

¡Exacto!. Pues bien, se nos ocurrió que los sombreros escudo podrían tener gracia. Ya sabes, desafías a un colega a que te haga un embrujo con el sobrero puesto y observas la cara que pone cuando el embrujo rebota y le da a él. El ministerio compró quinientos para su personal de refuerzo. Y todavía siguen haciendo pedidos descomunales.

Así que ampliamos la idea y creamos una extensa gama de capas escudo, guantes escudo…

No servirán de gran cosa contra las imperdonables pero para maleficios y embrujos leves y morderados…

Y luego creímos que sería una buena idea entrar en el terreno de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mira esto mola un montón, es polvo de oscuridad instantánea resulta útil para una huída rápida.

Justo en ese momento entró una bruja de cabello corto y rubio.

Ahí fuera hay un cliente que busca un caldero de broma, señor Weasley y señor Weasley.

Muy bien, Verity, ya vamos. Coge lo que quieras Harry, y ni se te ocurra pagar nada.

¡Cómo que no!- dije

Aquí no pagas…

George fue a atender al cliente y Fred me llevó de nuevo a la tienda donde Hermione y Ginny seguían examinando las fantasías.

¿Todavía no habéis visto nuestros productos especiales "Wonderbruja", chicas?

Cerca del escaparate había una selección de productos de color rosa, donde un grupo de exaltadas jovencitas reían apiñadas alrededor de ellos. Hermione y Ginny, recelosas quedaron hacia atrás.

Aquí tenéis el mejor surtido de filtros de amor que pueden encontrarse en el mercado.

Hermione y Ginny arquearon una ceja con escepticismo.

Y aquí están los micropuffs, Puffskeins en miniatura.

Eran una pequeñas bolas peludas en color rosa y violeta.

Son adorables- dijo Frances que se había añadido hacia segundos a la conversación.

Todas las chicas se llevaron un Micropuff. Después de eso la señora Weasley vino a decirnos que era la hora de irnos que nos esperaba una larga y dura tarde de compras en un centro comercial de Londres. Ginny, Frances y Valery se pusieron muy contentas. Comimos en un restaurante de comida rápida. Lo más gracioso fue cuando Ronald probó por primera vez en su vida un vaso de Coca-Cola y su cara fue digna de fotografía. Después fuimos al mencionado centro comercial y allí nos perdimos. Todos necesitábamos comprar ropa para el curso escolar en Hogwarts así que nos fuimos desperdigando en dos grupos. Los chicos con Molly y las chicas con Elizabeth. Esa noche cuando di con mis huesos en mi cama de Grimmauld Place me quedé dormido en seguida por el cansancio.

* * *

**Bueno¿Qué os parece? Todos tenemos una parte buena, incluso Draco Malfoy. Ahora al principio voy a ir agregando los caps bastante rápido porque ya los tengo escritos. **

**Dejad Reviews... Por fa..**


	9. Capítulo 9: De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 9: De vuelta a Hogwarts**

Otro año más el expreso de Hogwarts saldría del andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King Cross. Harry aquella mañana se despertó en su habitación con el ruido de la recordadora que Bill Weasley le había regalado por su pasado cumpleaños. La apagó con un aleteo de su varita y se sentó en la cama. Metódicamente busco sus gafas en la mesilla de noche. Al ponérselas lo primero que vio fue el retrato de sus padres. En esos momentos les echaba más de menos que nunca. Pero había algo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana, ver sonrisas de felicidad en la cara de las personas a las que quería. Pensó en Hermione. Estaba mucho más cercana a él. Era evidente que estaba preocupada. Harry pensó en la creciente atracción que estaba sintiendo por ella. Hermione era solo su mejor amiga, no sentía nada excepcional por ella, salvo una profunda y sincera amistad. Harry la recordó como la vio el día que se conocieron. Sonrió para sí. Hermione había cambiado muchísimo desde entonces, no solo físicamente. Hermione se había vuelto una mujer de pies a cabeza. Estaba algo más alta, delgada y bella. _"¿Bella?, pero si nunca he pensado que Hermione fuese bella, pero ciertamente, lo es_" se dijo Harry para sí mismo. Pensaba en ella, en su bonito pelo castaño, en su espléndida figura, sus ojos profundos y su piel tostada por el sol. Se sintió extraño al sentir un nudo en su estómago ¿Era posible que se estuviera enamorando de ella?. Dobby le sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando fue a anunciarle que el desayuno estaba listo. Harry se peinó un poco con la mano y resolpló. Salió de su habitación detrás de Dobby.

Hermione se despertó aquella mañana con el sonido estridente del despertador de Harry, que estaba en la habitación de al lado. Se quitó su pijama y lo metió en el baúl. Después Se puso su albornoz y fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Valerie hacía rato que se había despertado y ya se había duchado. Se bañó y volvió a su habitación. Allí se alisó el pelo con un conjuro muy bueno que Ginny le había enseñado. Se lo recogió con unas horquillas. Después se puso una falda corta de cuadros azules con una camiseta de tirantes azul y encima una chaqueta muy fina de color celeste. Después decidió pintarse un poco. Se acercó al espejo y allí vio una foto de ese verano. Sus padres le habían regalado un ordenador portátil con un montón de accesorios, entre ellos una cámara digital. El ordenador había decidido dejarlo en su casa con sus pertenencias más queridas, pero la cámara pensaba llevársela al colegio. En la foto estaba ella sentada en el columpio y a un lado tenía a Ron y a otro a Harry. Harry le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros a Hermione y Ron, estaba del otro lado. Ron y Hermione sonreían felices, pero Harry… sonreía pero con tristeza. Hermione cogió la foto y se sentó en la cama. Miró fijamente la imagen de Harry. Parecía más triste de lo normal y apenas sonreía y cuando lo hacía, era forzado. Ni el tener una familia, le hacía estar más contento. Hermione tapó la imagen de Ron. En realidad… no hacían tan mala pareja Harry y ella. Se reprendió a sí misma por tener esos pensamientos. A Hermione le gustaba Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo, casi desde que se conocieron. Ella supo ver la grandeza que había en él. Pero a pesar de todo, ella era consciente de que tenía más bien pocas posibilidades con Harry. Ella solo era una sabelotodo y Harry merecía a una chica que le adorase. Aunque ella podría hacerlo si se lo pedía. Él merecía una chica como Parvati, Padma, Lavender… o Ginny. Que Ginny estaba platónicamente enamorada de Harry Potter era de dominio público. ¿y qué tenía ella que hacer en competición con todas ellas?, estaba en clara desventaja. Dobby la asustó cuando le avisó de que el desayuno estaba listo. Guardó la foto en su caja de los tesoros, donde guardaba todas las fotos y las cartas que había recibido de Harry. La cerró con una contraseña y la guardó en el fondo del baúl. Nadie a parte de ella sabía de la existencia de esa caja. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Cuando vio a Harry sentado, bromeando con Ginny una oleada de celos la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irracional? Harry solo se comportaba como un buen amigo. Se sentó al otro lado de Harry. El desayuno fue corto y después todos subieron a sus habitaciones por sus cosas. Hermione salió de su habitación empujando su baúl con gran esfuerzo. Encima iba la jaula de su nueva lechuza, Gaia y detrás iba Crookshanks. Harry subía las escaleras despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Pesa mucho tu baúl ¿eh?- dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

Un poco. Ya sabes, las chicas acumulamos muchas cosas.

Te ayudo.

Harry fue hacia el otro lado y levantó el baúl. Hermione pudo apreciar a través de la camiseta de manga larga que Harry llevaba, los musculosos brazos y torso de Harry. Sintió cómo se enrojecía y bajó la mirada. Se puso tan sumamente colorada que no vio a Crookshanks detrás de ella, le pisó y se calló de espaldas. Harry posó el baúl en seguida y corrió a ayudarle a levantarse. Le tendió una mano y ella le agarró. Harry tiró y Hermione se levantó.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Claro que sí, ha sido un tropezón tonto.

Dejaron los baúles a la entrada, todos juntos. Hermione se enderezó y subió de nuevo escaleras arriba. Volvió a bajar con una chaqueta puesta y su bolso colgando de su hombro. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos se subieron al coche de Elizabeth Potter que ya esperaba en la puerta de la casa de Grimmauld Place. Llegaron al andén para coger el expreso de Hogwarts con el tiempo justo. Todos se despidieron de Molly y de Elizabeth. Harry fue el último en subir al tren. Se quedó unos segundos en el primer escalón mirando a su tía. Ella le sonrió y le mandó un beso. Harry le contestó a la sonrisa y entró dentro. Los pasillos estaban muy transitados. Ginny se fue en busca de Luna que estaba con Coleen Crevey y Michael Corner.

Odio a ese tipo- dijo Ron.

¿A quién?- preguntó Harry.

A Michael Corner. Anda babeando detrás de Ginny. No me gusta.

Ronald, no te gustaría nadie que anduviera detrás de Ginny- dijo Hermione exasperada- además Ginny ya es casi una mujer… tiene quince años. Y es suficientemente inteligente como para saber con quién se relaciona.

¿Por qué siempre tienes una opinión sobre todo?

Encontraron un compartimento vacio en el que se alojaron Harry, Hermione, Ron, Valerie, Frances y Draco. Neville pasó por allí pero la presencia de Draco Malfoy le incomodaba, así que se fue pronto. Pansy Parkinson también pasó por allí rodeada de Crabbe y Goyle que parecían sus gorilas.

Vaya, Draco, así que es verdad lo que dicen en el tren, que te has hecho amiguito de Potter.

¡Largate de aquí!- contestó Draco con el fuego ardiendo en su mirada.

Ya nos veremos las caras…Malfoy.

El resto del viaje continuó sin más sorpresas. Charlaron sobre el nuevo curso. Hermione y Valerie ya estaban histéricas por las clases, los profesores, los exámenes, etc… Hermione había encontrado la horma de su zapato en Valerie. Ambas eran igualmente de inteligentes, buenas alumnas y nerviosas ante sus estudios. Cuando llegaron a la estación se bajaron ya vestidos con sus uniformes y túnicas. Hagrid les estaba esperando como siempre. Valerie y Frances se fueron con Hagrid y los alumnos de primero. Los demás nos fuimos en los carruajes. Cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor todavía los alumnos de primero no estaban, como todos los años. El sombrero seleccionador descansaba sobre el taburete de rigor. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que entrasen los de primero. Valerie y Frances iban a la cola, pero para la selección fueron llamadas en primer lugar, y las dos fueron reclutadas para la casa Gryffindor. Valerie se sentó a mi lado y Frances al lado de Ginny. Entre los profesores había muchas caras nuevas y sobre todo lo que más nos llamó la atención fue la ausencia del profesor Severus Snape, en cuyo lugar había una chica rubia guapísima. Cuando la cena acabó, nos separamos. Ronald y Hermione como prefectos tenían que ocuparse de los alumnos nuevos y yo, estaba cansado así que me fui para la cama. Al dia siguiente empezarian las clases


	10. Capítulo 10: Nuevas Expectativas Academi

**Otro nuevo capítulo. Este fic va a ser bastante largo ya que abarca dos años escolares en Hogwarts. Tengo escrito ya hasta el capítulo 32. Los iré subiendo poco a poco. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JKR y a WB. Contiene spoilers de "Harry Potter y el príncipe Mestizo"

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Nuevas expectativas académicas**

La mañana del primer día de clase fue Ron el que me tuvo que llamar para despertarme. Desde que sabía que no podría ser auror, estaba más deprimido de lo normal. Me levanté como si mi cuerpo pesase toneladas. Me vestí y me puse la capa. Salí del cuarto con Ron tras coger mis libros. En la sala común nos encontramos con las chicas que también iban a desayunar. Hermione no paraba de hablar y hablar con Valery. Le miré sonriendo, aquello era típico de Hermione. Hermione y sus ataques de verborrea cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Harrry¿Quieres cambiar esa cara?- dijo Dean que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- No te preocupes, seguro que te permiten estudiar pociones- dijo Hermione. Su mano se depositó suavemente sobre la mía. Un chispazo eléctrico me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- ¿En serio crees que Snape me admitirá en su clase?

- Ayer no estaba…- dijo con esperanza.

- Tendría asuntos personales. Tengo que empezar a asimilar que nunca seré auror.

Hermione nunca entendería cómo me sentí en esos momentos. Ella siempre triunfaba en todo lo que hacía. Siempre tenía éxito. Yo me sentía decepcionado, frustrado y enfadado conmigo mismo. Cuando se acercaba a hora del comienzo de las clases, una hora antes para los aumnos que cursaban los Extasis, Minerva McGonagall se puso en pie para recordar a los alumnos que teníamos una vista durante la primera hora con el profesor encargado de nuestra casa. Nosotros fuimos hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Llegó con puntualidad, como siempre y nos dijo que pasásemos por orden alfabético. La primera en pasar fue Lavender. Ella no quería hacer los Extasis, pero sus padres la obligaban. Después entró Seamus antes de que lo hiciera Hermione y saliera al poco sonriendo.

- McGonagall me ha felicitado por mis resultados en el TIMO…- dijo poniéndose ligeramente colorada.

- No es para menos, ocho excelentes… eso es una hazaña- dijo Ronald

- Val obtuvo solamente un excelente menos que yo- replicó Hermione.

- Ambas sois igualmente admirables.

- ¿Qué vas a cursar?- pregunté interesado.

- Siete asignaturas. Defensa, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Runas, Aritmancia, Oclumancia y otra más que es duelo… creo que es obligatoria para todos los alumnos del Extasis.

- Te matarás estudiando- dijo Ronald.

Ronald y Hermione se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre si Hermione se mataría estudiando o no. A mi me tocaba entrar detrás de las hermanas Patil. McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio, con su gesto severo.

- Potter… Potter…- dijo consultando sus anotaciones- debo confesarte que estoy muy contenta con el resultado de tu exámen de transformaciones.

- Gracias.

- Ahora, veamos tus asignaturas. Encantamientos, transformaciones, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Oclumancia. Pero… ¿Y Pociones? Pensaba que querías ser Auror, Potter.

- Y quiero, pero el profesor Snape no me admitirá en su clase con un "Supera las Expectativas".

- Eso era cuando el profesor Snape impartía la asignatura. ¿Quieres cursar el Extasis de pociones?

- Sí, pero no tengo material…

- No dudo en que el nuevo profesor te prestará el material necesario mientras no recibes tu material. Escribe a tu tía para que te lo envíe.

McGonagall hizo algunas correciones en mi horario a golpe de varita. Después de mi, entro Frances. Hermione me arrebató el horario de las manos. Me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡¡Vas a ser auror!!

- Hermione, todavía queda mucho para eso. He superado solamente el primer obstáculo.

Cuando todos hubimos pasado por el despacho de McGonagall, nos separamos. Nos tocaba Estudios Muggles y Oclumancia. De Gryffindor solamente Hermione, Valerie y yo habíamos escogido Oclumancia. La clase de Oclumancia estaba en el tercer piso. Yo me senté con Hermione en la primera mesa. Valerie lo hizo detrás de nosotros con una chica de Hufflepuff. Nuestro profesor era un tanto extravagante, como diría mi tía Petunia, un hippie. Llevaba el pelo largo, gafas de pasta, multitud de pendientes, anillos y colgantes y vestía vaqueros rotos y desgastados y una sudadera de color gris.

- Soy Gabriel Deustcher, vuestro profesor de Oclumancia. He trabajado durante años para el ministerio de magia alemán como auror. Comprenderéis que como auror mi experiencia tanto en Oclumancia como en Legeremancia es amplia. Abrid los libros.

Se oyeron cuchicheos. Valerie se inclinó para decirle a Hermione que estaba buenísimo. Ella solamente sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Alguien sabría decirme en qué consiste la Oclumancia- dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Hermione me dio un codazo animándome a contestar pero Valerie me salvó. Levantó la mano rápidamente.

- Su nombre por favor.

- Valerie Richards, señor Deustcher. La Oclumancia es la rama de la magia que consiste en la defensa mágica de la mente frente a una penetración externa cerrándola contra esta intrusión. La parte más elemental de la Oclumancia implica limpiar la mente de pensamientos y emociones, en su forma más avanzada permite al oclumántico, no solo bloquear su mente, sino que puede suprimir pensamientos o modificarlos para poder mentir delante de un Legeremente.

- Perfecto señorita Richards. Yo no lo hubiera explicado mejor y más rápido. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Debéis entender que la Oclumancia es una ciencia imprecisa, cualquier emoción fuerte, cualquier acontecimiento, puede quebrar sus barreras. Pero es una buena defensa la mayor parte del tiempo. Ante todo para dominar la Oclumancia se exige disciplina. Os haré una pequeña demostración- Todos nos escurrimos en la silla salvo Valerie que parecía dispuesta a que el señor Deustcher experimentase con ella. Yo ya había tenido la experiencia y realmente no quería tener a otra persona hurgando en mis recuerdos y pensamientos- Creo que tenemos un alumno que ya ha hecho sus pinitos en esta rama, señor Potter…

"Genial" dije entre dientes. Otra razón más para que me tachasen de bicho raro. Me levanté y saqué mi varita. Hermione me sonreía con confianza.

- Bien Potter, voy a intentar entrar en tu mente, intenta resistirte. A la de tres… uno… dos… tres… ¡Legeremens!

La clase dio vueltas en mi pensamiento y desapareció de mi vista. Era tal y como recordaba las clases de Snape. Y de repente miles de imágenes pasaron a toda velocidad por delante de mis ojos. Recuerdos en los que siempre había un factor constante, Hermione. Allí estaba Hermione ese verano, en el departamento de Misterios, Imponiendo disciplina a Grawp, en el baile, en la sala común, en clase, riéndose, en la enfermería cuando la petrificaron, cuando viajamos en el tiempo en tercero, en el baño con el troll gigante, volando sobre buckbeak, convertida en gato, en el tren cuando nos conocimos…

- ¡No!- dije dentro de mi cabeza, aunque creo que en realidad lo dije en voz alta.

Entonces el aula de Oclumancia volvió aparecer en mi vista y allí estaban los ojos castaños de Hermione que me miraban con cierta preocupación. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Me tuve que apoyar en la mesa del profesor.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Potter?

- Sí- notaba la garganta seca.

- Puedes sentarte. Bien hecho. Me dejaste entrar pero supiste bloquearme.

El señor Deustcher comenzó con la teoría del curso. Nos dijo que haríamos clases prácticas, pero que todavía teníamos que dar mucha teoría para poder empezar con la práctica. Tras Oclumancia tuvimos Transformaciones con Minerva McGonagall. Allí nos encontramos de nuevo todos, incluido Draco que había tenido clase de Estudios Muggles con los demás.

- ¿No tiene unos ojos preciosos?- preguntó Valerie extasiada refiriéndose al profesor de Oclumancia.

- Sí, tiene dos- dijo Hermione riendo.

- ¡Qué amarga eres Hermione Granger!- dijo Valerie ofendida.

- ¿De quién hablan?- preguntó Ronald que había llegado a media conversación.

- Del profesor de Oclumancia- le contesté.

- Val se ha enamorado- dijo Hermione con cierta sorna.

Ron hizo una mueca que intetó ser una sonrisa. Desde el primer día sabía que Valerie le gustaba, que le gustaba mucho. Aunque me apenaba admitir que Valerie no parecía igualmente interesada en Ronald. Después de Transformaciones tuvimos recreo y después, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. McGonagall nos esperaba a la puerta cerrada del aula. Nuestra nueva profesora, Amanda Moore no se incorporaría hasta el Lunes siguiente por razones personales de última hora. Así que como hacía una mañana deliciosa salimos al jardín para pasar la hora. Después de la hora libre teníamos Pociones. La mazmorra oscura y tétrica de Snape había cambiado muchísimo. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Había varias mesas pero solamente cuatro de ellas tenían calderos con pociones. Nos sentamos en una mesa Hermione, Valerie, Draco y yo.

- Buenos días- oímos a la entrada de la clase.

Era Constance Harris. Una chica más bien tirando a bajita, con el pelo castaño, los ojos castaños, un rostro hermoso y sonrisa cautivadora. Era hermosa sí, pero yo la miraba como quien admira un paisaje hermoso o un cuadro bonito. ¿Era posible que me hubiera enamorado de verdad de Hermione?. La duda se instaló en mi corazón. Los demás chicos se quedaban anonadados mirando para ella.

- Me llamo Constance Harris y voy a ser vuestra profesora de pociones en sustitución del profesor Snape. He preparado varias pociones que me gustaría que les echáseis un vistazo. No os pongáis nerviosos, no es un exámen- Todos suspiramos aliviados-Veamos la primera poción.

Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la mesa en la que estaba la profesora. Había una poción incolora e inodora. Hermione levantó rápidamente la mano. Draco y yo nos miramos poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione podía llegar a ser como una enciclopedia andante si se lo proponía.

- Es veritaserum, profesora- dijo Hermione con su tono más educado y complaciente.

- Muy bien, cuáles son sus efectos

- El que la ingiere solamente puede decir la verdad.

- Muy bien, veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Pasamos a la siguiente mesa. La que estaba justo detrás de la mesa que contenía Veritaserum. Era una poción grumosa de color grisáceo. Solo de verla sentí ganas de vomitar. Me vi mirándome en el espejo con la cara de Goyle. Hermione me dio un codazo y levanté tímidamente la mano.

- Sí Potter- dijo la profesora Harris

- Poción Multijugos. Permite al que la toma transformarse en otra persona físicamente durante aproximadamente una hora.

- ¡Estupendo! Otros veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Y al fin llegamos a la mesa en que nos habíamos sentado en un principio. Una multitud de olores deliciosos impregnaron mi sentido del olfato. Distinguí el peculiar olor de la madriguera, único e inigualable, tortitas recién hechas, el aire después de una tormenta… pero había un olor que me resultaba muy familiar aunque no sabía decir a lo que correspondía. Hermione levantó la mano.

- Sí querida.

- Amortentia. Es el filtro de amor más potente conocido.

La profesora Harris otorgó otros veinte puntos a Gryffindor. Después nos explicó las peculiaridades de la poción. Al parecer su olor cambiaba de una persona a otra según los gustos que esta tuviera. Y pasamos a la última mesa. El caldero contenía una poción de una consistencia similar a la del mercurio de color dorado. Hermione levantó la mano rápidamente. Draco reía. Creo que le estaba dejando contestar. Le divertía esa faceta de Hermione.

- Es Felix Felicis. Suerte líquida.

- Muy bien, veinte puntos para Gryffindor, bien hecho.

La profesora Harris nos dio una charla sobre la conveniencia del uso de Felix Felicis.Al parecer su uso excesivo tenía como efectos secundarios atolondramiento y temeridad. Para cuando hubo acabado su disertación sobre las pociones que nos había mostrado, se había acabado la hora de clase. Después de Pociones teníamos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Solamente Ron y yo habiamos escogido el Extasis de la asignatura que daba Hagrid.

- Chicos… esperaba veros… ¿Y Hermione?

- Ya sabes esa tendencia que tiene de querer abarcarlo todo… ella quería venir, de verdad… pero es que tiene Runas Antiguas- dije diplomáticamente.

- Ohhh, claro, lo entiendo- dijo, parecía un poco decepcionado, pero en seguida dio empezada la clase.

- Has estado brillante- dijo Ron en un susurro cuando Hagrid no podía oirnos.

La verdad es que tanto Ron como yo, pensabamos que esa clase no nos serviría de mucho, pero teníamos que escoger una asignatura más. Antes de la hora de la comida tuvimos una agotadora clase de Encantamientos. Teníamos una hora para comer y descansar un poco. Después de comer decidimos salir al jardín a tomar un poco el aire. Estabamos charlando sobre la buena suerte que había tenido ante la marcha de Snape cuando Hermione de repente, me propinó un fuerte abrazo.

- Oh… Harry…. Estoy tan contenta…

Aspiré el olor que emanaba de su cuello. Era exactamente el mismo olor que no había reconocido esa mañana en clase de Pociones. En seguida los engranajes de mi razonamiento se pusieron a funcionar. La profesora Harris había dicho que si te gustaba mucho el olor de las rosas, por ejemplo... pues la poción olería a rosas. Y sobre todo si estabas enamorado, esa poción te olería a algo que pudieras relacionarlo con él. Que a mi, aquella maldita poción, me hizo sopesar seriamente la opción de estar enamorándome de ella. Después de la hora de comer teníamos Herbología y Transformaciones para rematar con nuestra primera clase de Duelo. Al final nos encontramos todos en el Gran Comedor de nuevo para hacer nuestros deberes y comer algo. Hermione y Valerie estaban muy agobiadas, sobre todo Valerie que había escogido tantas asignaturas que necesitaba un giratiempo para acudir a todas sus clases. Esa noche una agotada Hermione dio con sus huesos en el sofá de la sala común mientras que Ron y yo echábamos una partida de Ajedrez.

- Ronald, voy a dejar de hacer tu trabajo de prefecto… te avisto.

- Ay, Hermy… qué aguafiestas eres…

- No soy aguafiestas, es tu deber.

- ¿Dejaréis de discutir algún día?- dije más divertido que molesto.

- Creo que me voy a ir para la cama. Estoy agotada- dijo Hermione.

- Que duermas bien- dije.

- Gracias.

Ella se quedó mirándome unos segundos con una sonrisa tonta. Me quedé un poco más con Ron jugando. Tambien estaba cansado pero me quedé un rato pensando en los sucesos de ese día. Finalmente tras mucho pensar y pensar acabé admitiendo que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Estaba azorado por esa verdad, y muy feliz porque al fin podría estudiar la carrera que deseaba.

* * *

**Al final de los capítulos voy a dejar un resumen del capítulo siguiente o spoilers. Así os picará la curiosidad y seguiréis leyendo.**

**Capítulo 11: Harry es nombrado capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor. Minerva McGonagall le pide que haga una selección entre los mejores jugadores de Gryffindor para el equipo. Harry se siente con el agua al cuello por los deberes y todo lo que tiene que hacer. Hermione se preocupa así que decide ayudarle ¿Cómo lo hará?. Ahhhh... pasad al siguiente cap y lo averiguaréis.**

**He permitido los reviews sin registrarse así que ahora no tenéis excusa para no dejar reviews y contarme qué os van pareciendo los capítulos. **

**Besines. Raquel**


	11. Capítulo 11: El nuevo equipo de Quidditc

**Hey¿No os quejaréis? De un plumazo estoy subiendo del capítulo 10 al 15. Bueno. Tengo que compensar ahora para cuando tarde más en subirlos porque tenga que escribirlos. Besitos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, etc... pertenecen a JK Rowling y WB.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: El nuevo equipo de Quidditch**

Hacía ya unos quince días que estábamos en Hogwarts y todo iba bien. Le había confesado a Hermione que ese año iba a dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a los estudios y al Quidditch. No quería que me volviera a pasar el mal trago de ese verano. Ya no dejaba los deberes para el último momento y aprovechaba el insomnio que padecía desde la vuelta de Voldemort para hacer trabajos, así que mis deberes habían mejorado mucho y también mi rendimiento como estudiante. Hermione me echaba una mano siempre, pero mucho menos que en años anteriores. Hermione como siempre seguía siendo la mejor de la clase, aunque había encontrado una feroz competencia en Valerie. En contra de sentirse amenazada era la propia Hermione la que más aplaudía sus logros. Bueno, no obstante eran muy buenas amigas. Y Ron seguía con su estilo de siempre, todo para el último día. Estabamos en la clase de Oclumancia. Gabriel Deustcher nos había mandado un ejercicio para evaluar. Teníamos que seleccionar un recuerdo, en un papel debíamos escribir de lo que iba y extraerlo y dejarlo en el pensadero. Al día siguiente tendriamos que ponernoslo y todo el proceso sería evaluado por el profesor para saber qué tal estabamos aprendiendo. No se por qué pero escogí la primera vez que volé sobre Buckbeak en tercero, en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Iba a extraer el pensamiento cuando entró la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Minerva era una mujer mayor, de aspecto severo, gafas cuadradas y solía llevar una túnica de color verde y su cabello canoso recogido en un moño debajo de su sombrero.

- Bueno, Potter, me imagino que querras saber de qué quiero hablar contigo- negué con la cabeza- No me mires con esa cara Potter, que no te voy a regañar. Quería hablarte del equipo de Quidditch- dijo cuando estuvimos en su despacho.

Abrió su cajón y entonces la sacó, la insignia de capitán. Era una insignia como la que Hermione y Ron llevaban de prefectos, pero esta tenía una C y detrás una bandera con los colores de Gryffindor.

- Potter, te nombro capitán de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor.

Cogí la insignia y la miré. Después sonreí y me la puse en la túnica. Después de eso estuvimos hablando de los planes que McGonagall tenía para el nuevo curso. Lo primero quería refrescar el equipo así que me pidió que hiciese una selección entre los mejores jugadores de Gryffindor. Salí del despacho de McGonagall aturdido. Ya había acabado la clase de Oclumancia y todos estaban en el patio.

- ¿Algo grave, Potter?- preguntó el profesor Deustcher por mi reunión con McGonagall.

- Oh no, Quidditch.

- Ya veo- dijo fijando su mirada en mi insignia.

Me perdí casi todo el recreo por no volver a la tarde a acabar mi tarea de Oclumancia. Cuando llegue al patio me encontré con mis amigos. Estaban todos: Ronald, Valerie, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Frances, Ginny y Luna. Ginny y Luna charlaban animadamente con Neville. Según me había confesado Hermione, a Luna le interesaba Neville. Me alegraba por ambos. Neville necesitaba a una buena chica a su lado y Luna podía ser muy excéntrica, pero era una buena chica. Draco charlaba con Ron. Y las chicas estaban sentadas en la hierba en un corro. Hermione se levantó cuando me vio acercarme. No hicieron falta explicaciones, la insignia hablaba por si sola. Hermione se tiró a mi cuello para abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo me quedé mirando para ella como tonto. Entonces llegaron las felicitaciones de los demás.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer como nuevo capitán?- preguntó Hermione.

- De momento voy a seleccionar un nuevo equipo… McGonagall quiere renovarlo.

- Ya ves amigo, solo estamos tú y yo- dijo Ron posando una mano sobre mi hombro.

La noticia de que era capitán del equipo de Quidditch se extendió por todo el colegio más rápido que la pólvora. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Valerie, Frances, Hermione, Lavender, Padma y Parvati me esperaban en la habitación bajo un enorme cartel que ponía "Enhorabuena capitán". Me quedé sorprendido y me emocioné tanto que no me salían las palabras. Aquella noche estábamos Valerie, Ronald, Hermione y yo sentados en la misma mesa haciendo los deberes. Yo estaba haciendo Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como Ronald.

- ¿Y cómo vas a arreglártelas para hacerlo todo, Harry?- dijo Ron al ver cómo escribia frenéticamente en el pergamino

- No lo se, dejaré de dormir lo poco que duermo. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Me dejas echarte una mano?- preguntó Hermione.

- Claro… como quieras.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione como mi secretaria oficial fue hacer un cartel donde se anunciaban las pruebas y una hoja adyacente donde todo el que quisiera hacer la prueba debía apuntarse. Fue una buenísima idea. Dos semanas después celebramos la selección del nuevo equipo de Quidditch. Yo hubiera hecho a la semana siguiente pero Ravenclaw tenía el campo de Quidditch reservado. Cuando fui al campo esa mañana, Hermione ya estaba allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Toma- dijo avanzando hacia mi con pasos vacilantes- te he hecho esto…. Espero que te sirva de algo.

Hermione se había tomado la enorme molestia de anotar todos los nombres de los que estaban en Gryffindor que querían hacer las pruebas. Y en el vestuario lo había anotado en la pizarra.

- Es un sistema muy sencillo. Por cada cosa que te guste de un jugador pones un palo, después sumamos los palos y seleccionas entre los que más palos tengan, es sencillo. ¿No te gusta?

- Me encanta… pero… ¿Te has tomado esta molestia... por mi?

- No ha sido molestia, en realidad tuve un rato libre esta noche y decidí que así te sería mucho más sencillo decidirte. Se que es una decisión dura. Sobre todo porque los afectados son tus amigos, tus compañeros…- dijo Hermione como queriendo restarle importancia.

- Gracias.

La abracé con fuerza y ella se separó de mi violenta, diciendo que no era para tanto.

- Es hora de bajar al campo, no deben tardar mucho ya los que deseen hacer las pruebas.- dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta.

- Pero espera, baja conmigo en la escoba…- dije señalando mi taquilla en la que guardaba mi saeta de fuego y mi uniforme.

- No se…- dijo Hermione recelosa.

Al final nos pusimos los dos sobre la escoba en la plataforma de despegue. Cuando Hermione sintió que sus pies perdían el contacto con el suelo se agarró fuerte a mi, apretándome. La miré. Tenía cara de pánico y no hacía más que mirar al suelo. Le dije que no lo hiciese. Como no había nadie en el campo dimos unas cuantas vueltas. Ronald y Valerie fueron los primeros en llegar. Hermione pasó lista un cuarto de hora después de la hora pactada. Faltaban unas cinco personas. A esas personas les puse a todos un negativo, la puntualidad era importante, no se podía llegar tarde a un partido. Hermione y yo nos sentamos en las gradas, en la tribuna de los profesores. Miraba a Hermione de reojo anotando todo lo que le decía sobre cada jugador y sentía cómo se me estrujaba el corazón. Solo a ella se le había podido ocurrir el ayudarme con las pruebas. Allí estaban casi todos los habitantes de la torre de Gryffindor excepto los alumnos de primero que todavía apenas sabían volar. Pude distinguir a Valerie, a Ron, a Frances, a Ginny, a Seamus, a Dean…a Neville, eso si que me pilló de sorpresa. Y a Coleen Crevey que no iba a hacer las pruebas pero quería sacar buenas fotografías. Y empezaron las pruebas. Todos los aspirantes intentaron todos los puestos. Ron encontró una durísima competencia en Michael Corner, un año más joven que Ron y que había parado el mismo número de goles que Ron. Durante el desempate Ron recibió un poco de ayuda de parte de Hermione que hizo mágicamente que Michael fallara un gol y así quedase Ron en el equipo. Después de pasar toda la mañana en el campo de Quidditch fuimos a comer y me pasé la tarde en mi cuarto reflexionando. Cada poco alguien me interrumpía para saber si estaba admitido. Finalmente a eso de las seis de la tarde escribí la lista definitiva e hice dos copias, una para colgarla en la sala común y otra para entregársela a McGonagall

"_Los seleccionados para el equipo de Quidditch son los siguientes:_

_Guardian: Ronald Weasley_

_Golpeadores: Christian Geller y John Adams_

_Cazadores: Ginevra Weasley, Valerie Richards y Frances Prewett_"

Frances, Ginny y Valerie habían formado un trío perfecto, perfectamente compenetrado y talentoso. Los golpeadores eran ambos del curso de Ginny. Había también uno muy bueno en séptimo, pero ese se iría al año siguiente. McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo con la elección, y estando de acuerdo McGonagall, había finalizado la selección del equipo de Quidditch. Y por fin pude respirar aliviado. Aunque me quedaba lo peor, empezar a entrenarlos.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Harry y Hermione se quedan solos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Harry decide decirle lo de la profecía. Pero las palabras no le salen.**

**Dejad reviews...**


	12. Capítulo 12: La profecía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B. Contiene Spoilers de "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix".

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: La profecía**

La sala común de Gryffindor se había quedado vacía. Era Sábado de visita en Hogsmeade. Hacía muy buena tarde para ir a la villa, hacía frío pero un débil sol bañaba todo. No en vano ya estábamos en Octubre. Casi todos lo alumnos habían dejado los libros de lado para irse del castillo y los que eran demasiado jóvenes y todavía no les permitían y Hogsmeade estaban cerca del lago o los jardínes. Hermione decidió no ir cuando el profesor de Oclumancia nos encargó un trabajo sobre la memoria. Yo también tenía que hacerlo, pero me lo tomaba con mucha más calma. Había fingido que me interesaba tanto como Hermione para estar esa tarde los dos solos. Estábamos sentados en una mesa llena de libros y papeles. Hermione murmuraba y farfullaba en bajo mientras que escribía cómo una loca. Yo la observaba cuando ella no me veía. Hermione suspiró sonoramente mientras que hacía una bola con el pergamino y lo lanzaba a la papelera con una sombrosa puntería.

- Definitivamente, hoy no estoy inspirada

- Bueno, no es tan malo- dije riendo.

- Sí, tengo dos semanas para inspirarme antes de tener que entregarla.

- Pues entonces permíteme enseñarte algo

- Algo de qué.

- ¿Acaso Hermione Granger tiene miedo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no Harry James Potter!

Nos levantamos y subimos escaleras arriba a mi dormitorio. Me estiré para coger una vasija que había en una estantería encima de mi escritorio. Hermione me miraba extrañada. Era mi pensadero. Lo habíamos utilizado muchas veces en clase. Saqué un pensamiento y lo eché dentro. Ya no me producía sensación alguna quitarme pensamientos y después volver a ponérmelos. A veces era todo un alivio. Miré a Hermione, parecía preparada para entrar dentro de mis recuerdos. La cogí de la mano y comencé a dar vueltas con mi varita la superficie plateada del recuerdo. Y de repente caímos dentro del recuerdo. Estábamos en la oficina de Dumbledore. Dumbledore estaba sentado en el escritorio. Había omitido la explicación de todo lo que había pasado con Sirius aquella noche ya que Hermione conocía la historia, esa parte de la historia. Yo estaba sentado en frente de Dumbledore.

- Voldemort intentó matarte cuando eras un niño a causa de una profecía que se hizo poco después de tu nacimiento, y que él sabía que se había realizado, aunque no conocía todo su contenido. Decidió matarte cuando todavía eras pequeño porque creyó que así cumpliría los términos de dicha profecía. Pero descubrió, muy a su pesar, que se había equivocado cuando la maldición con la que intentó matarte se volvió contra él. Así pues, desde que recuperó su cuerpo, y sobre todo después de que el año pasado huyeras de él de aquella forma tan extraordinaria, se propuso conocer enteramente la profecía. Ésa es el arma que con tanta diligencia ha estado buscando desde su regreso: saber cómo destruirte.

- La profecía se ha roto Cuando intentaba subir Neville por los bancos de la…, de esa sala donde estaba el arco, se le desgarró la túnica y la profecía cayo

- Lo que se rompió es solo el registro de la profecía que guardaba el Departamento de Misterios. Pero la profecía se pronunció ante alguien, y la persona que la escuchó puede recordarla a la perfección.

- ¿Y quién la escucho?

- Yo. Una noche fría y lluviosa de hace dieciseis años, en una habitación de Cabeza de Puerco. Había ido allí a entrevistarme con una aspirante al puesto de profesor de Adivinación, pese a que yo no tenía ningún deseo de seguir impartiendo la asignatura en el colegio. Sin embargo, la aspirante era la tataranieta de una vidente muy famosa y de gran talento, y accedí a verla por cortesía pero me llevé una decepción. Me pareció que ella, a diferencia de su antepasada, no tenía ni pizca de inteligencia. Le dije, espero que educadamente, que no cumpla los requisitos para el cargo, y entonces me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Dumbledore se levantó y pasó al lado de mi yo pasado, de Hermione y de mi. Había un armario de color negro al lado de la percha de Fawkes de donde sacó una vasija de piedra, su pensadero. Colocó el pensadero sobre su mesa y llevó la punta de la varita a la sien. Retiró de su cabeza unas hebras de pensamiento plateadas, finas como telarañas que se adhirieron a su varita y las depositó sobre su vasija. Dumbledore tocó la superficie del recuerdo con la punta de su varita. De ella emergió la figura envuelta en chales con los ojos aumentados detrás de sus gafas. Y cuando Trelawney habló lo hizo con aquella extraña voz que solamente había oído una vez. Hermione se sorbresaltó.

- El único con poder para derrotar al señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… y el señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a un igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el Séptimo mes.

- Profesor…- dije después de un silencio extraño- ¿Significa eso…¿Qué significa?

- Significa que la única persona capaz de vencer a Voldemort para siempre nació a finales de Julio hace casi dieciseis años y que los padres de ese niño habían desafiado a Voldemort tres veces.

- ¿Soy… yo?

- Lo curioso, Harry es que tal vez no fueras tú. La profecía de Sybill podría haberse referido a dos niños magos, ambos nacidos a finales de Julio de aquel año, cuyos padres pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix y habían escapado por poco de Voldemort en tres ocasiones. Uno eras tú, por supuesto, El otro era Neville Longbottom.

- Pero entonces… entonces… ¿Por qué mi nombre era el que estaba en la profecía y no el de Neville?

- El registro oficial volvió a etiquetarse después de que Voldemort intentara matarte cuando eras un bebé. Al responsable de la sala de las profecías le pareció evidente que si Voldemort había intentado matarte era porque sabía que era a ti a quién se refería Sybill.

- Pero… ¿Podría no ser yo?

- Me temo que no hay ninguna duda de que eres tú.

- Pero usted me acaba de decir… Neville también nació a finales de Julio, y sus padres…

- Olvidas la segunda parte de la profecía. El definitivo rasgo identificador del niño que podría vencer a Voldemort. El propio Voldemort lo señalará como a su igual. Y eso fue lo que hizo, Harry. Te eligió a ti y no a Neville. Te marcó con la cicatriz que ha demostrado ser al mismo tiempo bendición y maldición.

- Pero ¡Pudo equivocarse al elegirme¡Pudo señalar a la persona equivocada!

- Eligió al que consideró que suponía un mayor peligro para él.. Y fijate en esto, Harry: no eligió al sangre limpia, que, según su credo, era el único que merecía llamarse mago, sino al sangre mestiza, como él. Él se identifico contigo incluso antes de verte, y al atacarte y señalarte con esa cicatriz que no te mató, como pretendía hacer, sino que te dio unos poderes, y un futuro, que te han capacitado para escapar de él no una, sino cuatro veces hasta ahora, algo que no consiguieron ni tus padres ni los de Neville.

Sentimos como algo tiraba de nosotros hacia arriba. Y un segundo después volviamos a estar en la seguridad de mi habitación todavía cogidos de las manos. Hermione se había mantenido en silencio escuchando y observando. Ahora estaba asustada, sorprendida, había una expresión grave en su rostro.

- Yo… siempre pensé que el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort eras tú… pero no porque una profecía lo dijese, sino porque eras el único que tenías motivos y agallas suficientes.

- He intentado decírtelo muchas veces a ti y a Ron… pero no podía.

- Lo entiendo.

Hermione me tomó entre sus brazos. Yo me aferré a ella y la retuve junto a mi. Si iba a morir joven a manos de Voldemort, queria recaudar el máximo número de ese tipo de recuerdos.

- Yo estaba preocupada por ti…sabía que había algo que te atormentaba, pero esperaba que vinieras tú a contármelo.

- Siempre acabo desembuchando todo ¿verdad?

- Sí- dice riendo. Su risa es como música celestial para mis oídos- ¡Vayamos a dar un paseo por el castillo¡Vamos a ver a Hagrid!. Desde que llegamos no le he visto. Además así nos despejamos un poco.

De camino a la cabaña de Hagrid la miraba de reojo y no dejaba de decirme a mi mismo la suerte de tener a Hermione como amiga. Esa noche nos reunimos con Ron y con Valerie. Al principio yo no quería decirle nada a Valerie, pero Hermione insistió, era mi prima a fin de cuentas. Ron se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, porque no se enfadó por no habérselo dicho antes y Valerie no dijo nada, solamente se quedó con actitud reflexiva.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Harry ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Hermione ¿Qué pasará cuando por casualidad se encuentre con Cho Chang?**

**Prfi... dejad reviews**


	13. Capítulo 13: El campeonato de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo unos poquititos de mi invención) son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13: El campeonato de Quidditch**

Mediados de Octubre había llegado con un helado frío invernal. Ya nadie salía del castillo a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Era Viernes por la tarde y habíamos decidido tomárnoslo sabático, sin deberes ni nada. Me gustaba que estuviéramos juntos, durante la semana no lo estábamos mucho porque cada uno teníamos nuestras clases. Ahora el grupo de tres se había ampliado a cuatro. Valerie iba con nosotros siempre a todos sitios, y Draco y Frances a veces también. Era solo que Frances había hecho muy buenas migas con Lavender y las hermanas Patil. Aquella tarde invernal, fuimos a ver a Hagrid. Tenía una muñeca vendada, las clases de educación de su hermano el gigante no iban todo lo bien que deberían. Así que en base a eso permitió a Hermione y a Valerie hacer el te. Y por primera vez el te de Hagrid estaba bebible. Tras tomar el te y charlar un rato con Hagrid volvimos a la sala común. Frances estaba allí con Lavender, ellas se habían quedado haciendo sus deberes. Frances me dijo que McGonagall había ido buscándome. Salí de la sala común y caminé hacia su despacho. No había infringido ninguna norma, que supiera, así que seguramente sería sobre Quidditch. Minerva era una gran aficionada a ese deporte.

- Ah, Potter, pasa y siéntate.

- ¿Deseaba algo profesora?

- Claro que sí. Mañana se celebrará el sorteo

- ¿Qué sorteo?

- Los partidos Potter, los partidos.

- Ah

- El sorteo lo hará la señora Hooch en su despacho. Mañana a las doce de la mañana, no falles Potter

Asentí con la cabeza. Con Minerva McGonagall era mejor no protestar. Además era mi deber como capitán ir a ese tipo de cosas.

Al día siguiente puse mi despertador para bien temprano. Tenía la idea de hacer al menos los deberes de Pociones y empezar el de Herbología antes de ir a la reunión. Bajé a la sala común frotándome los ojos. Desayuné en el Gran Comedor y después fui directamente a la biblioteca. Saludé condescendientemente a la señora Prince. Ocupé nuestro sitio de siempre cerca de la ventana. Saqué mi libreta de notas y empecé a hacer el trabajo de pociones. Busqué el libro favorito de Hermione. Me puse a escribir sobre la poción que tocaba. Hermione entró en la biblioteca a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas y un chándal de color rosa. Yo estaba sentado, resoplando porque la redacción se me estaba atascando y escribiendo desenfrenadamente notas en mi cuaderno.

- Tranquilo, o de lo contrario te saldrá humo por las orejas- dijo Hermione con una risita

- Muy graciosa- contesté, agresivo.

- Solo era una broma Harry… Lo siento si te ofendí- ella me acarició tiernamente la mejilla y yo sentí que el corazón se me saldría de su lugar.

- No, lo siento yo.

- ¿Cómo es que viniste tan temprano?- dijo Hermione buscando un libro en su mochila.

- Tengo una reunión a las doce sobre Quidditch con la señora Hooch

Seguí con mi tarea y Hermione sacó la suya. Nos pusimos a escribir. Las doce del mediodía llegó pronto. No me di cuenta hasta que Hermione me dijo a ver si no me tenía que ir. Entonces salí corriendo de la biblioteca y seguí corriendo hasta el despacho de la señora Hooch. Al llegar vi la agria cara de Robert Kronos, el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin. Era un chico alto, moreno, fuerte y bravucón y no sabía por qué pero siempre me había recordado a Viktor Krum. Kronos era el capitán de Draco. Draco era el buscador de Slytherin y Kronos era golpeador. Candance Perkins era la capitana de Hufflepuff desde el año anterior. Candance era una chica menuda, delgada y de pelo negro que era cazadora en su equipo. Y por último la capitana de Ravenclaw una chica morena, con el pelo negro, liso y largo y rasgos achinados. Cho Chang había sido nombrada capitana.

- Llega tarde señor Potter- dijo la señora Hooch.

- Lo se. Lo siento.

Me senté en el único sitio libre, al lado de Cho. Durante unos segundos mi atención se centró en ver qué me producía estar al lado de ella. Nada. Eso era perfecto. Cho era ya parte de mi pasado. Hacía tan solo un año hubiera pagado por salir con ella una vez sin decir tonterías. Había cuatro bolas de cuatro colores. La roja pertenecía a Gryffindor, La verde pertenecía a Slytherin, La azul pertenecía a Ravenclaw y la Negra de Hufflepuff. La señora Hooch las metió en una bolsa de terciopelo negro. Las movio y sacó la primera. Ravenclaw, después sacó la de su contrincante, Slytherin. Las volvió a meter en la bolsa y anotó el partido en un panel. El siguiente partido sería Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw después de las Navidades. Cho y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros, era una paradoja de la vida que ahora tuviéramos que enfrentarnos como buscadores y como capitanes. Pero no obstante la rivalidad no era tanta como por ejemplo con Slytherin. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor siempre habían estado aliados en contra de Slytherin. Después se jugaría Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, Slytherin contra Gryffindor y para finalizar Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Aunque el partido fuerte de la temporada era el que enfrentaba a Gryffindor y Slytherin. Era más que eso, era el bien contra el mal, era Malfoy contra Potter. Podíamos ser amigos, pero el Quidditch era el Quidditch y en el campo no había amistades que valieran. La señora Hooch nos dijo que nos pasaría un cartel con las fechas de los partidos para colgarlo en nuestras respectivas salas comunes. Nos dijo que nos podíamos ir. Yo salí con la intención de reunirme con Hermione. A partir de ahora sería todo distinto, ahora que sabía que por Cho ya no sentía nada

- ¡Harry!- oí detrás de mi. Era la voz de Cho.

- Ah, hola Cho- dije, no me producía ningún entusiasmo lo que tuviera que decirme.

- Qué pasada, mi primer partido como capitana contra Slytherin, nos van a machacar.

- No te preocupes, intentad hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Sí, es lo mejor que se puede hacer contra Slytherin ¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

- Pues a la biblioteca… tengo que acabar mis deberes.

- Vaya parece que Harry Potter está asentando cabeza.

- No es eso… es que prefieron tener el Domingo libre.

- Ya me habían dicho que desde que estudias para auror tus notas habían mejorado mucho.

- Se hace lo que se puede- dije con condescendencia. La conversación sobre mis logros académicos estaba empezando a incomodarme.

Me despedí de Cho y fui a la biblioteca, mis cosas seguían tan cual las había dejado. Hermione estaba de pie al lado de una estantería. Era donde estaban los libros de Aritmancia. Cuando la vi con el libro abierto sobre su regazo, el pelo castaño recogido en una especie de moño sujeto con un lápiz, las trenzas habían desaparecido, varios mechones cayendo por su cuello… sentí que se me retorcía el estómago y al mirarla, tuve una reacción muy distinta a la que había tenido con Cho.

- ¿Qué tal partidos nos han tocado?- preguntó sonriendo.

- Bueno… el primero es contra Ravenclaw ¿Sabes quién es la capitana?

- No me digas… la señorita Chang.

- Sí.

- Oye Harry¿A ti te gusta Cho todavía? Es que últimamente no la mencionas para nada.

- No… supongo que he entrado en razón.

"O me he vuelto más loco, porque de todas las chicas de las que me podía enamorar me he ido a fijar en la única que no me va a hacer caso nunca". Hermione me miró y me sonreía, parecía feliz. ¿Era por lo que le había dicho de Cho? No obstante, el tiempo me daría esa respuesta.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Halloween ha llegado al castillo de Hogwarts. Se organiza un baile de disfraces. Harry quiere invitar a Hermione a ir con él. Tarda tanto en decidirse que Hermione ha aceptado ir con otro chico. ¿Qué hará Harry?**

**Dejad Reviews**


	14. Capítulo 14: Dulces y Calabazas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (salvo unos pocos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: Dulces y Calabazas**

Al fin había llegado el día del baile de Halloween. Todos en el castillo lo esperábamos ansiosamente la llegada de esa noche. No era un acontecimiento habitual la celebración de ese tipo de bailes pero Albus Dumbledore pensó que necesitábamos un poco de distracción justo antes de los exámenes de Diciembre. Y era un baile de disfraces. Por eso aquella noche me miraba en el espejo de mi cuarto y no me reconocía. Le había escrito a mamá diciéndole que necesitaba un vestido con el que deslumbrar a un chico. Así que mamá me había enviado el vestido de novia de la tía Sasha. Sasha era la hermana pequeña de mi madre y un poco cabra loca, así que tenía dos trajes de novia ya que su primera boda se malogró, su novio la dejó plantada. Era un vestido blanco, de palabra de honor largo hasta los pies. Me lo envió con unas sandalias plateadas de tacón de aguja, la tiara que llevó el día de su boda, unos pendientes de bisutería, un echarpe de gasa y un antifaz blanco. Pensé en la cara que Harry podría cuando me viera aparecer en el Gran Comedor. Pero pensar en él me ponía también triste ya que no me había pedido ir al baile con él. Aparté a Harry de mis pensamientos y comencé a maquillarme, porque si no me daba prisa, no estaría lista para el baile.

No entendía el por qué de ese dichoso baile de Halloween. Ya había sufrido el baile del torneo de los Tres Magos y pensaba que se me había acabado el cupo de los bailes, por lo visto no. Me pasé más de una semana intentando invitar a Hermione pero todo fue infructuoso porque nunca podía acabar de decírselo y cuando al fin me había decidido firmemente me dijo que iría con Matthew Smith, de Hufflepuff. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me estaba poniendo ese traje de James Bond y engominando el pelo. Bueno, sí lo sabía porque iría con Frances al baile. Fue una mera casualidad y además me lo pidió ella. Y me lo pidió con la misma excusa que pensaba emplear con Hermione, lo de que sería divertido ir como amigos. Ronald iba disfrazado de John Travolta en Fiebre del Sábado noche. Así que llevaba un traje negro acampanado y camisa rosa. Pero como tenía el pelo muy corto no se había podido hacer tupé. Ronald iba a ir con Hilary Vane, una chica de la clase de Ginny.

- Ron ¿Qué es lo que te pasa amigo?- pregunté al notar su nerviosismo.

- Si te lo digo… me prometes que no te burlarás de mi…

- Prometido.

- Es que creo… que me gusta alguien… alguien muy cercano a ti y a mi.

Durante unos segundos albergué la duda. Me hablaba de Valerie o me hablaba de Hermione.

- ¿No será Hermione?

- ¡No! Hermione es estrictamente mi mejor amiga. Te hablaba de Valerie

- Ah, bueno. Pero trátala bien… porque te las verás conmigo.

- El caso es ese… que no me deja tratarla…

- Paciencia, Ron, todo saldrá bien- era lo que esperaba que alguien me dijera con respecto a Hermione y que esta vez fuese verdad.

- Confesión por confesión ¿Qué hay entre Hermione y tú? Es que no me pega que estéis todo el día juntos… no se. Además te comportas de forma rara cuando está ella.

- Supongo que tienes razón. He luchado contra ello… pero creo que me he enamorado de ella.

Los dos nos miramos y reímos. Ambos estabamos metidos en un buen lío. Bajamos juntos hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor donde nos encontramos a Draco disfrazado de pirata y a Luna con un precioso traje de hada. Draco llevaría a Ginny al baile y Neville haría lo correspondiente con Luna, que no cabía en sí de gozo. Vimos aparecer a Valerie vestida de Campanilla, ella iba a salir con Seamus Finnigan. Creí que a Ron le daba algo, pero no, los saludó civilizadamente y yo le dije a Valerie que cogiera mesa para todos. Draco se fue cuando Ginny bajó vestida de Ana de las tejas verdes con sus sombrero de paja, su vestido liso con el mandilón y las dos trenzas de rigor. Frances, Hilary y Hermione bajaban juntas. Hilary iba vestida de animadora. Frances llevaba una túnica de color blanco con un tirante dorado y el pelo rubio recogido alrededor de la cabeza. Pero yo solo podía mirar a Hermione. Estaba tan hermosa, tan guapa…tan preciosa.

- Hola chicos- dijo Hermione sonriendo. Mi mundo se colapsó por unos segundos.

- ¿A que está preciosa?- preguntó Frances.

Su pregunta quedó en el aire porque en seguida llegó el acompañante de Hermione que iba vestido de príncipe. Una punzada de celos, de ira, de frustración me traspasó el corazón. Entramos dentro y nos sentamos en la misma mesa que lo habían hecho Valerie y Seamus. La decoración era fantástica. Había miles de velas y calabazas flotando en el aire. Las mesas estaban llenas de dulces y pastelitos para la ocasión. Y la tarima donde estaba la mesa de los profesores era un improvisado escenario. No llevábamos diez minutos allí cuando Albus Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia. Presentó a Natalie Lewis que era la bruja que nos iba a amenizar la velada con su música. Según me aclaró Frances era bastante famosa y su fama crecía por momentos. Frances y yo estuvimos bailando un rato. Cuando volvimos a sentarnos, cansados, Hermione se levantó y cruzó la mesa para acercarse a mi. Acababa de empezar una canción lenta.

- ¿Me concedería este baile señor Potter?- preguntó ella.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te pise?

- Correré el riesgo.

Me levanté y Hermione se agarró de mi brazo. Vi que Matthew sacaba a bailar a Frances por cortesía. Fuimos a la pista. Nos pusimos a bailar. La tomé entre mis brazos y la apreté junto a mi. Estuvimos bailando en silencio. El corazón me latía acelerado y no quería que aquella canción acabase nunca. Pero la canción acabó y nos separamos violentos. Volví junto a Frances pero todavía notando el cuerpo de Hermione entre mis brazos. Frances y yo salimos a pasear al jardín. Me sentía bien con ella, era divertida, pero tenía que explicarle que era Hermione de la que estaba enamorado, no de ella. En el jardín hacía calor, los profesores habían hecho una cúpula térmica alrededor del castillo. Nos sentamos en un banco.

- Me lo paso genial contigo, Harry- dijo Frances.

- Fran… eres una chica estupenda… pero… pero… yo…

- Que te gusta Hermione, ya lo se. Se te nota y Ronald me lo confirmó. Pero eres un buen amigo, pensé que nos divertiríamos.

- Ufff!!! No sabes qué peso me quitas de encima, Fran.

- ¿Has intentado decirle algo a ella?

- Le iba a pedir venir al baile pero ella ya tenía pareja.

- No… me refiero a tus sentimientos.

- ¿Estás loca? Jamás.

Frances se encogió de hombros. Era cierto que si no probaba nunca sabría lo que Hermione sentía, pero todavía no estaba preparado para probar y averiguar que no estaba enamorada de mi y tener que olvidarla. Estuvimos paseando por los jardines hasta que vi a Hermione y a Matthew sentados en un banco. Matthew la estaba besando. Sentí que se me revolvía todo. Pero tras observarles unos segundos me di cuenta de que Hermione se resistía. Me acerqué a ellos y le toqué a Matthew en el hombro.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunté.

- ¡¡Harry!!- dijo Hermione esperanzada, sonriendo.

- Hermione… ¿Te está molestando?

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Frances. Hermione y ella se abrazaron

- Sí- dijo Hermione.

- Y tú…- dije volviéndome hacia Matthew- Como te vuelvas a acercar a ella, te las verás conmigo.

- Tú y cuántos más Potter…- dijo Matthew haciéndose el chulo.

Le golpeé tan fuerte como pude en la nariz. Y me hubiera abalanzado sobre él si Hermione y Frances no me hubieran agarrado cada una de un brazo. Frances me hizo echarme atrás diciéndome que no merecía la pena. Matthew sangraba profusamente por la nariz. Nos fuimos de allí. Frances de repente se fingió cansada y dijo que se iba a dormir. Hermione y yo estuvimos paseando por los jardines.

- Ha sido una noche horrible. Mira en lo que ha terminado.

- No ha sido todo malo ¿o si?

- No… cuando bailamos no fue del todo malo… no me pisaste. Gracias por defenderme…

- Siempre lo hago.

La rodeé con un brazo y la besé en la frente. La había defendido tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero sin duda aquella sería una de las que recordaría de forma más vívida en mi vida posterior porque fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto la quería.

* * *

**¿Que, os ha gustado? Bonito verdad... cómo Harry defiende a su princesa... ja, ja, ja. Dejad reviews... por fi. Así se si os está gustando o opinais que es una soberaba basura.**

**Capítulo 14: Ha llegado la Navidad. Harry se va a casa de su tía Elizabeth con Valerie. Se reune con sus amigos para celebrar la Navidad. Descubre algo interesante sobre Elizabeth, un secreto guardado durante años. Y Hermione se emborracha.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Navidad, dulce Navidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15: Navidad, Dulce Navidad**

Los días de Diciembre pasaron demasiado rápido entre exámenes, trabajos y más trabajos. Apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese los estudios. Y apenas pensaba en Sirius, en la Profecía o en Voldemort y era un alivio. No era que me hubiera olvidado de ello, sobre todo de Sirius, era que estaba muy concentrado en mis tareas. Cuando me enteré de que Valerie y yo iríamos a pasar la Navidad a casa de la tía Elizabeth me puse muy contento. Aunque no me puse tan contento cuando averigüe que los padres de Hermione se iban a esquiar a los Alpes y ella se iba con ellos. La víspera de Navidad nos íbamos del castillo. Minerva McGonagall nos reunió a todos para darnos un sobre para nuestros padres o tutores. Después de eso nos subimos en los carruajes que nos llevaron hasta la estación de Hogsmeade y después en Expreso hasta llegar a Londres. La tía Elizabeth nos esperaba.

- Bueno chicos, me despido ya. Me parece que mañana nos iremos temprano a Suiza- dijo Hermione. El corazón se me encogió.

- Pasa buenas vacaciones- dijo Valerie abrazando a su amiga.

- Y esquía mucho… y no te rompas una pierna

- ¡Ronald!- le regañó Valerie.

Hermione agradeció el gesto y se abrazaron. Después se despidió de Draco, de Frances, Ginny, Molly y la tía Elizabeth.

- Y tú no me vas a decir adiós- me dijo dándome un codazo cariñoso

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y después nos dimos dos besos antes de que se fuera con sus padres. Me quedé mirando cómo se iba. Su madre la abrazaba y su padre llevaba su maleta. Elizabeth me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me dijo que era hora de irnos. Cuando llegamos a casa Valerie le dio la carta a su madre. Yo también se la di, supuse que le correspondía a ella abrirla. Valerie tenía unas notas extraordinarias, la mayoría de ellas con Excelentes.

- A ver tú, Harry… Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Excelente… Pociones, Supera las Expectativas… Encantamientos, Supera las Expectativas… Transformaciones, Supera las Expectativas… Herbología, Supera las Expectativas… Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Excelente…Oclumancia… Excelente. Vaya Harry, esto está muy bien.

- Vaya…- dije fascinado. El plan de estudios de Hermione había dado resultado.

Al día siguiente, Nochebuena la tía Elizabeth había decidido hacer una cena de Navidad por todo lo alto. Por eso había invitado a la familia Weasley al completo y a todos los de la Orden del Fénix sin excepción. Algunos rechazaron la invitación como Severus Snape o Kingsley Sacklebott. Pero la mayoría quedaron en que irían. Así que aquella mañana me vi con Valerie decorando toda la casa a la forma muggle, porque ambos éramos todavía menores de edad. Eso nos llevó prácticamente todo el día. Cuando acabamos de colocar todo la tía Elizabeth nos dijo que podíamos ir a prepararnos para la cena. Me di una ducha y me puse pantalones vaqueros y camisa blanca. Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras llamaron a la puerta. Al abrirla vi a una guapísima y sonriente Hermione. Llevaba el pelo recogido, una minifalda negra, botas y un abrigo corto de tweed rosa.

- ¡Harry!- dijo antes de colgarse de mi cuello.

- Hermione… ¿Pero no estas esquiando con tus padres?

- Mamá sabe que odio esquiar. Así que me permitió pasar esta noche con vosotros. Mañana tengo que volver al hotel.

- Pero cómo…

- Apareciéndome.

Lo había olvidado. Hermione era mayor de edad, por lo tanto podía hacer magia siempre que quisiera y también había aprobado el exámen de aparición. Valerie bajaba en ese justo momento. Las dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a charlar como cotorras. Elizabeth apareció limpiándose en su delantal ante el escándalo. Valerie se llevó a Hermione a su habitación. Y yo me quedé sentado en el salón esperando a que llegasen el resto de nuestros amigos. Nosotros, los más jóvenes, cenaríamos en el ático donde Elizabeth había hecho una salita improvisada. La había insonorizado mágicamente para que pudiéramos hacer una fiesta allí. Ronald, Ginny, Draco y Frances llegaron juntos con los señores Weasley. Luna llegó más tarde con su padre y Neville. La abuela de Neville estaba bastante mayor, pero no impidió que su nieto acudiese a la fiesta de Navidad de los Potter. La abuela de Neville estaba mucho más condescendiente con él desde lo de la incursión en el Ministerio y la publicidad que le dieron. Valerie había decorado la salita de arriba de forma muy cursi con un pino lleno de lazos rojos y bolas doradas. Elizabeth nos había preparado una mesa para nosotros similar a la que había puesto en el comedor. Cenamos mientras que charlabamos, haciamos bromas y nos reíamos. Cuando acabamos de cenar les dije que iba a bajar a por unas cervezas de mantequilla a la cocina. Oí voces dentro y me quedé escuchando, era una habilidad que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años.

- Gracias por ayudarme, Remus- dijo la tía Elizabeth

- De nada. Somos demasiados para hacerlo tú sola.

- Tonks tendrá que estar encantada con un hombre tan servicial…

- No te metas conmigo o volveré a llamarte Lizzie.

- ¡Oh! Sabes que lo odiaba. Me hacía sentir como cuando era una niña y papá me ponía ese horrendo vestido blanco y me hacía dos trenzas. Él siempre me llamaba Lizzie.

- Te encuentro más triste… no se… te recordaba más alegre.

- Y más joven también. No… es por Sirius.

- Oh. Todavía sigues con eso… Cuantos años han pasado… Veinticinco años…

- No… me siento horriblemente mal por haberle juzgado así… y nunca pude pedirle perdón. Él encabezaba la lista negra de mis enemigos… Sirius… ¡mi Sirius!

- Tranquila, Elizabeth, todos le juzgamos mal… no te tortures por eso.

- Pero debí saber que él nunca delataría a James… era su hermano…

Elizabeth lloró durante un rato sobre el hombro de Remus. En ese rato sentí una mano que se aferraba a la mia. Me giré. Allí estaba Hermione.

- Qué, Potter… espiando un poco.

- Ssssshhhh!

Mi atención volvió a centrarse en lo que sucedía dentro de la cocina. Remus le secaba las lágrimas a Elizabeth y la besó en la mejilla.

- Sirius estaría orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido, Elizabeth.

La tía se secó bien la cara y se apresuraron a salir de la cocina. Hermione y yo hicimos como que no habíamos oído nada. Elizabeth se sorprendió.

- ¡Harry¡Hermione!

- Venimos por unas cervezas- claró Hermione.

La tía Elizabeth nos dijo que las de la nevera se habían acabado, que había más cajas en la bodega. Hermione y yo bajamos. Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Eres un cotilla, Harry Potter- dijo Hermione.

- Estaban hablando de Sirius… Algo pasó entre Sirius y mi tía Elizabeth.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes?

- Por que Remus le dijo a ver si todavía seguía con eso… pero no dijo el qué era eso. Y después dijo que habían pasado veinticinco años. Hace ese tiempo mi tía Elizabeth debía estar acabando sus estudios en Hogwarts o quizás ya estudiase para sanadora.

- Harry, deja de comerte la cabeza. Seguramente tendrían una bronca o cualquier cosa…

- No lo se… Oh y creo que Remus y Tonks están juntos. Ayudame con la caja.

Había levantado un poco la caja de las cervezas, pero solo no podía. Hermione sacó su varita y lo hizo levitar. Hermione me dijo que dejase de pensar en eso, que me sería muy difícil descubrir qué era lo que había pasado. Subimos arriba y cogimos cada uno una cerveza. Brindamos por un nuevo año lleno de cosas buenas. Aunque eso, en plena guerra, era pedir demasiado. Estuvimos bailando y riéndonos, disfrutando de la fiesta. Cuando los ánimos empezaron a decaer me tiré sobre el sofá. Todos habíamos bebido demasiado, pero parecía que nosotros, los chicos, estábamos más lúcidos que las chicas. Y la que más afectada estaba era Hermione. Vino hasta donde mi y se sentó sobre mis piernas. Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

- Mmmmm Harry… ¿Por qué no bailas?

- Estoy cansado, Hermione, tú deberías irte a dormir.

- ¡No! Ahora que lo estábamos pasando tan bien…

- Así lo pasarías bien en cualquier sitio. Y no bebas más- dije quitándole la cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡No eres mi papá!

Ella se levantó enfadada, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Me sorprendía verla así. Draco se sentó a mi lado.

- No te preocupes Potter, deja que se canse de dar saltos. Se sentará y se quedará dormida.

En efecto sucedió lo que decía Draco. Hermione se sentó a mi lado y se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro. Le dije a Draco que ya era hora de llevarla a la cama. Cogí a Hermione en brazos y bajé las escaleras intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Posé a Hermione sobre la cama de Valerie. Le quité las botas y la tapé. Le aparté el pelo. Me incliné sobre ella y la miré, estudiando los rasgos de su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a fresa. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. Me levanté y me fui avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Menos mal que ella no se había dado cuenta. Subí de nuevo a la fiesta. Le dije a Valerie que cuando fuese para la cama que si le parecía que le pusiera el pijama a Hermione. Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui para la cama.

La mañana de Navidad me desperté sobresaltada. Y entonces noté un intenso dolor taladrándome las sienes. Me dolía la cabeza. Y parte de la noche anterior estaba ligeramente borrosa en mi mente. Y había tenido un sueño muy raro. Harry me había llevado en brazos a mi habitación después me había besado. Me levanté a tientas porque la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad y salí al pasillo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Oí voces abajo así que comencé a bajar las escaleras. En la sala no había nadie así que fui a la cocina y allí estaban Harry y Valery desayunando.

- Qué, una mala noche, Hermione- dijo Valerie riendo.

- No hables tan fuerte que me va a estallar la cabeza- dije sentándome en una silla al lado de Harry.

- La resaca pega fuerte- dijo Harry.

- De qué charlábais- pregunté.

- De lo que deseamos para el año nuevo. Ya va siendo hora de hacer la lista de propósitos de Navidad- dijo Valerie.

- Oh, recordadme que no vuelva a beber… por favor.

Harry se levantó y cogió una botella que estaba encima de la repisa. Cogió un vaso y echó un poco, no más de un dedo. Me la dio con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es esto?... parece… no se…

- Es poción quitaresaca… la hizo Tonks para nosotros.

La bebí y unos segundos después el dolor de cabeza, el malestar y esa sensación de sentirme como un trapo habían desaparecido. Valerie me preparó mi café y estuvimos acabando de desayunar mientras que charlábamos sobre nuestros propósitos de año nuevo.

- Descubir qué pasó entre Sirius y Elizabeth- dijo Harry

- ¡¡Harry!! Otra vez con eso…

Valerie se mostró visiblemente interesada pero no nos dio tiempo a contárselo porque pareció Elizabeth. Valerie corrió al salón para abrir sus regalos. Harry y Valerie recibieron un montón de regalos, Elizabeth no tantos, pero tampoco estaba mal. Harry estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

- Hija siento no tener nada para ti… si hubiéramos sabido que venías…- dijo Elizabeth acercandose a mi. Yo ya tenía bastante con ver la ilusión brillando en los ojos de Harry al abrir los regalos.

- No importa… igual tengo que irme ya. Mis padres estarán deseando que vaya para abrir los regalos.

- Espera, yo te compré un regalo. Pensaba enviártelo hoy por Hedwig- dijo Harry.

- ¡Yo también!- dijo Valery

Los dos desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Harry me había comprado una agenda mágica y había anotado cumpleaños y fechas importantes. Valerie me había comprado unos pendientes. Los tres nos abrazamos. Valerie me acompañó a su habitación a recoger mis cosas. Pero antes de irme tenía que saldar una pequeña duda que tenía. Valerie me dejó a solas con Harry en su habitación.

- Harry… parte de la noche de ayer permanece borrosa en mi memoria… ¿Qué hice?

- Pues bailaste desnuda en la mesa.

- ¿En serio?- dije abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No, es broma. Bebiste, bailaste, saltaste y despues te sentaste a mi lado y te quedaste dormida.

- ¿¿Y después??

- Pues te bajé aquí, te metí en la cama y me fui…¿Por qué?

- Oh, nada. Tenía miedo de haber hecho alguna tontería.

- No.

Nos despedimos hasta Enero y desaparecí. Me volví a aparecer en mi habitación del refugio de montaña. Dejé mi bolsa sobre mi cama. Me asomé a la ventana. Las interminables pistas de ski se desplegaban ante mi mirada hasta tocar el cielo. Por un maravilloso segundo había acariciado el sueño de que Harry me hubiese besado de verdad, que me quisiera… y que fuésemos felices. Pero todo había sido producto de mi imaginación. Dejé que una lágrima resbalase por mi mejilla. Tenía que olvidarme de él. Tenía que olvidar esa estúpida obsesión que ya duraba demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**El primer beso (y no el último)... mmm... qué bonito... **

**Capítulo 16: A la vuelta a Hogwarts después de las navidades ocurren algunos sucesos interesantes. Harry tiene un sueño muy extraño... demasiado. Y Valerie conoce a alguien dentro del castillo.**

**Dejad reviews...**


	16. Capítulo 16: Sucesos varios

**Bueno, otro día más con más actualizaciones. Pensaba actualizar del capítulo 15 al 20 pero he decidido que para que mi amiga "Tatis"se entere de lo que pasó con Sirius y Elizabeth ampliar hasta el capítulo 25. Espero que los disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlos.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: Sucesos varios**

No volvimos a Hogwarts hasta el día tres de Enero. Nuestras vacaciones tocaban a su fin y teníamos que volver a la rutina diaria de clases, deberes y entrenamientos. Me encontré con Hermione en el Expresso. Cuando Valery y yo llegamos cinco minutos antes de que partiese el tren, Hermione ya estaba sentada en un compartimiento vacío. Tenía la cara quemada del sol. Nos abrazamos. Mientras que la tenía en mis brazos vino a mi cabeza la noche de Navidad. Había sido débil, demasiado débil, fue una suerte de que no se enterase de nada. Pero guardaría el recuerdo de ese fugaz instante toda mi vida. Ronald llegó como siempre casi por los pelos. Frances y Draco venían con él. Hermione se interesó por todo lo que habíamos hecho esas vacaciones y el viaje hasta Hogwarts se nos hizo más corto. Al día siguiente empezaríamos las clases de nuevo.

Días después de la llegada a Hogwarts cada uno empezábamos a tener nuestras cabezas ocupadas en nuestos quehacéres diarios. Hermione y sus deberes. Ron y el quidditch, y por supuesto cómo escabullirse de Hermione y sus deberes de prefecto. Yo y el partido de la semana siguiente contra Ravenclaw. Una noche que no tuvimos demasiados deberes me fui para la cama pronto. Andaba algo corto de sueño últimamente. Ronald se quedó en la sala común discutiendo con Hermione sobre los turnos de las rondas por el castillo. Yo me quité el uniforme, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Esperaba que Voldemort no se inmiscuyero demasiado en mi sueños y me dejase dormir por que lo necesitaba. Pero precisamente no fue Voldemort quién se inmiscuyó en mi sueño. Durante toda la noche soñé con Sirius y muchas imágenes salíamos ambos, pero otras eran de mis padres, de cuando estaban en Hogwarts, con mi tía Elizabeth… como si me hubiera caído dentro de un pensadero lleno de recuerdos de Sirius. Y durante un segundo le vi como le había visto en tercer año en la bola de cristal, difuso y me pedía ayuda. Al parecer estaba atrapado en algún lugar. Me desperté sobresaltado cuando iba a tocar el despertador. Estaba otra vez en mi habitación.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?´- preguntó Ron- cuando vine para la cama parecía que no dormías bien…

- Oh... en realidad no.

- ¿Voldemort?

- No. Sirius. Tengo que ver a Hermione inmediatamente.

Me vestí corriendo y cogí mis cosas para ir en busca de Hermione. La esperé en el Gran Comedor porque todavía no había bajado a desayunar. No tardó en hacerlo, siempre era de las primeras.

- ¡Harry! Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

Le conté exactamente lo que recordaba del sueño y la petición de ayuda que creía que procedía de parte de Sirius. Ella parecía contrariada.

- Pero Harry… Sirius está muerto… ya está…

- No Hermione… y si no ha podido continuar su viaje… no se…

- Sería un fantasma, pero por lo que creo Sirius no es un fantasma.

- Ayudame por favor, Hermione

Suspiró exasperada como lo hacía antes cuando le dábamos la paliza para que nos ayudase con los deberes y al final acababa cediendo por no oírnos a Ron y a mi.

- Está bien. Deberías hablar con Nick casi decapitado, él puede orientar nuestra búsqueda. Por que así, a voz de pronto, no se me ocurre nada por donde empezar a buscar.

- ¡Eres un genio Hermione!

Me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla. Cogí una tostada, mis cosas y me fui en busca de Nick casi decapitado. No me quedé para ver cómo Hermione se ponía tan roja que le podía hacer competencia a la mermelada de Fresa que nos ponían para desayunar. Me pasé toda la mañana de un lado para otro, de clase en clase y no pude buscar a Nick hasta mi hora libre. Saqué el mapa del merodeador y le localicé. En un pasillo del primer piso. Corrí hacia él.

- Sir Nicholas…

- ¡Harry Potter! Ojos que te ven.

- Ya, he estado algo ocupado… los estudios, el Quidditch… Ya sabes.

- Oh, sí.

- Sir Nicholas… el caso es que yo quería charlar con usted…

- Sobre qué hijo…

- Sobre la muerte.

- Oh, no deberías pensar a tu edad en esas cosas…

- No es por mi.

Entonces le expliqué con todo lujo de detalles como le había explicado a Hermione mi sueño. Sir Nicholas parecía contrariado.

- Es bastante extraño lo que le ha pasado a tu padrino… Solo hay una región desde donde los muertos pueden comunicarse con los vivos. Pero no es frecuente caer en ella.

- ¿Dónde está? Iré a buscarle.

- Oh, no, me temo que no puedes hijo… es un mundo paralelo. Es algo extraño. Los muggles le han llamado limbo.

A la siguiente hora volví a clase. Era la última clase, la de duelo. Hasta entonces la clase de duelo, obligatoria para todos los alumnos del Extasis nos la había impartido la profesora de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Amanda Moore. Pero ahora teníamos profesor propio de la asignatura y no podía ponerme más feliz la elección de Albus Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks había sido la elegida para darnos esa clase. Me encontré con mis amigos en el gimnasio. Nos pusimos el chándal de rigor y cogimos nuestras varitas. Tonks empezó la clase y sacó a dos voluntarios. Uno de ellos fue Valery y otro Andrew Waffling de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Expeliarmus!- dijo Andrew.

- ¡Protego!- dijo Valery a tiempo.

Un escudo invisible se formó alrededor de ella que hizo que el encantamiento que Andrew le había mandado rebotase haciendo que Andrew perdiera su varita por los aires. Todos aplaudieron a Valery y Tonks la felicitó.

- Bien hecho Val- dijo Hermione.

Cuando saliamos del gimnasio Andrew nos alcanzó. Era un chico alto, moreno, con los ojos grises, se podía decir que era bastante guapo y golpeador de Hufflepuff.

- Hola. Soy Andrew Waffling- dijo sonriendo a Valery tontamente.

- Valery Richards.

- Te has defendido muy bien. Tienes mucho talento.

- Gracias. Tú tampoco estuviste mal.

- Oh, por favor… peor no lo podía haber hecho.

Ronald se adelantó. Tenía cara de pocos amigos. Y esa cara no se le quitaría en los días sucesivos ya que Andrew no hacía otra cosa que rondar a Valery. Y ella parecía encantada con que Andrew fuera como un perrito detrás de ella. En los días sucesivos Hermione se los pasó investigando sobre el tema de Sirius.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece? Contadmelo en los reviews. **

**Capítulo 17: Parecía la tarde perfecta. Harry y Hermione, solos en Hogsmeade. Un día de invierno frío pero soleado. ¿Qué puede estropear la alegría de Harry por estar con la chica que ama?**


	17. Capítulo 17: Dementores y Mortífagos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17: Dementores y Mortífagos**

Una semana después de nuestro primer partido contra Ravenclaw, el cual ganamos, se programó la primera excursión a Hogsmeade después de las vacaciones. Y la verdad era que el clima en el grupo no estaba muy agradable. Ronald estaba casi siempre enfadado. Valerie no hacía más que coquetear con Andrew. Draco y Frances se habían peleado por una tontería. Y Luna y Ginny también estaban peleadas e intuía que el motivo de la discordia era Neville Longbottom. Estaba en el cuarto intentendo que mi rebelde pelo se estuviera ordenado por un día.

- Vente Ron, no será lo mismo si no estás tú…- dije.

- No- contestó huraño.

- Pero…

- ¡Ya te dije que no!- me dijo gritandome.

Cogí mis cosas y me fui. Le entendía. Debía ser doloroso en extremo que la chica que te gustaba estuviera con otro. Hermione y Valerie estaban en la sala común. Al parecer éramos los únicos de la pandilla que íbamos a ir. Valerie estaba guapísima con una minifalda cortísima. Hermione iba mucho más abrigada con pantalones vaqueros, botas de montaña, un jersey de cuello alto y el plumas.

- Ron no viene…- dijo Hermione.

- No… no se encuentra bien. Le duele la cabeza.

- Oh, vaya- dijo Valerie.

Salimos de la sala común. En la entrada del castillo Valerie se reunió con Andrew y no la volvimos a ver más. Hermione y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia Hogsmeade a través del bosque prohibido. Íbamos en silencio y por primera vez me incomodaba estar con ella en silencio.

- ¿Averiguaste algo nuevo?- pregunté.

- Sabes que no Harry- dijo con tono de suficiencia.

- Oh es verdad.

Y así llegamos a Hogsmeade en silencio. Hermione tenía que comprar un bote nuevo de tinta para el colegio. Y a mi me bastaba con estar con ella. En Hogsmeade había una tienda nueva. Era una tienda de ropa. Tenían túnicas, capas y gorros puntiagudos pero también tenían vaqueros, jerseys, chaquetas. Hermione y yo entramos por hacer algo. Estuvimos dando una vuelta mirando toda la ropa y después fuimos a las tres escobas. Por suerte encontramos una mesa vacía. Hermione se sentó y yo fui a pedir a la barra dos zumos de calabaza bien calientes. Cuando volví a la mesa Hermione charlaba animadamente con John Wilson, uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw. Una punzada de celos me atravesó el corazón. Me dieron ganas de gritarle que se largara pero me senté con ellos con la sonrisa más falsa de la que pude hacer acopio.

- ¿Os conocíais?- preguntó Hermione.

Los dos asentimos con la cabeza y le miré desafiante. Se despidió de ella y volvió con sus amigos que le estaban esperando en la barra.

- ¿Sois muy amigos?- pregunté, intentando parecer casual.

- No. John es prefecto, eso es todo. Ya sabes como tú conoces a todos los jugadores de los demás equipos de Quidditch del colegio…

Me sentí más aliviado al oír eso. Pero no me gustaba que anduviera alrededor de ella. Hermione sacó a relucir el tema del Quidditch. Hermione sabía mucho sobre estrategias y sobre la teoría del Quidditch por eso para mi era de gran ayuda, aunque ella nunca llegaría a entender esa pasión enfervorizada que despertaba en Ron y en mi. Yo tampoco sabría decir por qué me gustaba tanto el Quidditch. Quizás fuera por la sensación de libertad al ir volando en la escoba. Salimos de las Tres Escobas hablando sobre unas nuevas tácticas sobre las que Hermione había leído y que pensaba que podían serme útiles. Ibamos cruzando Hogsmeade. Las calles ya no estaban tan transitadas como antaño, pero todavía había gente. Y de repente empecé a sentirme triste. Y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Unos diez dementores aparecieron en el medio del pueblo volando. Hermione y yo nos miramos a los ojos.

- ¡Expecto patronum!- dijimos los dos a la vez.

Un ciervo salió de mi varita y una nutria de la de Hermione. Los dementores comenzaron a alejarse pero tras los dementores aparecieron unos cuantos Mortífagos. Estaban Crabbe y Goyle padres, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange. Al mirarla una oleada de ira me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Ella era la asesina de Sirius.

- Qué Potter… nueva noviecita- dijo Bellatrix mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo con curiosidad.

- Te veo más vieja…- contesté intentando hacerla enfadar.

Pronto fuimos rodeados por alumnos, profesores y algunos magos más así que los mortífagos se batieron en retirada no sin que antes de irse Bellatrix Lestrange intentase matar a Hermione. Pero Hermione, hábilmente hizo un fortísimo escudo protector que hizo que la maldición rebotase sobre Bellatrix. Ambas se desmayaron. Yo cogí a Hermione entre mis brazos. McGonagall se acercó en seguida.

- Tranquilo Potter, la señorita Granger está bien. Me temo que gastó todas sus energías en su escudo.

Me llevé a Hermione en brazos hasta Hogwarts. Cuando llegué los notaba entumecidos. No era que Hermione pesase mucho, pero el camino hasta Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade era un trozo largo. Madamm Pomfrey me tranquilizó. Me dijo que lo que necesitaba Hermione era dormir toda la noche y que al día siguiente estaría tan feliz como siempre. El ataque de los Mortífagos era un secreto a voces esa noche en el castillo.

- Harry, siento haberte gritado- dijo Ron cuando entré en la habitación después de dejar a Hermione.

- No importa Ron, te entiendo.

- Dean vino y me dijo lo del ataque… ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Bien. Se desmayó, eso es todo

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté, Hermione ya estaba en la sala común haciendo sus deberes. Y como era de esperar no se hizo de rogar la reacción por parte de los padres. Se prohibió salir de los terrenos del castillo hasta nueva orden. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch serían supervisados por un adulto. Se impuso toque de queda y la suspensión total de las visitas a Hogsmeade. Todos pensábamos que podríamos llevar una vida normal, pero parecía que no.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, malo, horrible… Dejad reviews**

**Capítulo 18: Qué penita me dio escribir este capítulo…. Hermione conoce en su propia piel la crueldad de Voldemort.**


	18. Capítulo 18: Antes y Después

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18: Antes y después**

Mis padres habían decidido tomarse un fin de semana romántico en París. Era su aniversario de bodas y como yo estaba en el colegio podían ir sin problema alguno. Mamá me lo hizo saber a través de Molly Weasley, ya que en casa no teníamos lechuza. No me preocupé excesivamente. Pensaba que los muggles estaban a salvo, al menos por el momento. Recuerdo aquella mañana con minucioso detalle. Era Viernes. Hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba nublado. Amenazaba con una ventisca. Las nevadas eran corrientes en Hogwarts en esa época del año. Me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Ese era el único día que tenía libre la primera hora así que lo empleaba para dormir un poco más. En el comedor me reuní con los demás estudiantes, que empezaban una hora más tarde. Me encontré con mis compañeros en la segunda hora, la clase de Pociones. Después tuvimos Transformaciones, un recreo de media hora, Aritmancia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras antes de la hora de la comida. Estábamos en plena hora de la comida cuando Minerva McGonagall nos interrumpió. Al parecer quería hablar conmigo. Me llevó a su despacho. Ella se sentó en su mesa y me mandó que me sentara en la silla. Parecía triste, apenada, y a la vez nerviosa porque no dejaba de frotarse las manos.

- Esto… señorita Granger… tengo entendido que sus padres viajaron recientemente a París.

- Sí, pero qué pasa con mis padres.

- Esta mañana a primera hora ha habido un ataque en Hearthrow.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! No puede ser cierto- dije sorprendida.

- Sí, los medios muggles hablan de un atentado terrorista, pero los aurores han encontrado restos de magia oscura

- Eso es terrible… contra los muggles… pero si no se pueden defender…

- Hermione, el caso es que tus padres estaban en Hearthrow… iban a coger el vuelo a París.

- Ellos… ¿Han muerto?- dije después de un silencio que me pareció que duró siglos.

- Sí.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó después. Dicen que tuve un ataque de nervios. Me puse histérica y me desmayé.

Durante toda la comida Hermione no apareció. Pensé que lo haría en la clase de Encantamientos, pero tampoco lo hizo. Ni Encantamientos, ni Oclumancia, ni Runas Antiguas ni a la clase de duelo. Al acabar la clase de Duelo me acerqué a Tonks.

- Hey, Tonks¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?

- Oh Harry, no se si soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- A ella no… a sus padres. Ha habido un ataque en Hearthrow. Sus padres han muerto.

Salí corriendo de la clase de duelo. Pasé por al lado de mis anonadados amigos sin ni siquiera mirarles. Corrí hacia el despacho de Minerva McGonagall. Ni siquiera llamé antes de entrar.

- No te voy a dar permiso Potter.

- Por favor profesora… cinco minutos… solo verla… por favor…

- No Potter… no puedo dejarte salir del castillo. Son las normas.

- Ella es… es… mi mejor amiga… no puedo dejarla así… por favor.

- La señorita Granger está bien cuidada, Potter, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Salí con resignación y con rabia contenida del despacho de McGonagall… malditas normas. Sentía ganas de llorar. Y sentía rabia. ¿Por qué a ella?. Había sido cosa de la suerte, del destino o había sido intencionado. Supongo que eso nunca llegaría a saberlo. Comencé a vagar por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo.

- Harry… ¿Dónde vas?- era la voz de Amanda Moore, mi profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Profesora Moore…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Y supongo que aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin querer me eché a llorar. ¿Cuándo se acabaría aquello¿Por qué tenía que ver sufrir a todos los que quería¿Por qué tenía que ver morir a gente a mi alrededor?. Amanda me empujó hacia una clase abandonada que había en ese pasillo. Cuando logré reponerme me sentía verdaderamente idiota.

- Es por lo de la señorita Granger ¿verdad?

- Sí. McGonagall no me deja verla.

- Se os va a permitir a todos sus amigos ir al sepelio…

- Pero yo quiero estar con ella… no quiero que sienta que la he abandonado.

Amanda suspiró. Me agarró del brazo y me llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Potter… ya te dije que no…

- Minerva… ¿Le dejarías ir si yo le acompaño?- preguntó Amanda.

- Amanda…

- Sí, es sencillo, nos apareceremos en Grimmauld Place y después le traeré de vuelta de la misma forma.

- Está bien… pero procura que esté temprano en el castillo.

Amanda me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. No me dio tiempo a avisar a nadie. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. En la cocina estaban Dobby y Molly. Molly estaba preparando una infusión.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Molly dejando caer la taza al suelo.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Bien… se había desmayado cuando la trajeron aquí. Poppy le dio poción tranquilizadora y se ha pasado todo el día durmiendo.

- ¿En qué habitación está?

- En la tuya.

Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras. La habitación que ocupaba yo cuando estaba en Grimmauld Place era la primera a la derecha. Hermione estaba en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Estaba tapada por las gruesas mantas y miraba hacia la ventana. Cuando entré no se giró. No sabía si era que estaba todavía dormida o que no le interesaba lo que le dijese nadie. Ninguna palabra de las que le pudiéramos decir podría aplacar su dolor. Yo había perdido a mis padres hacía dieciseis años y todavía seguía notando su ausencia en cada segundo de mi vida. Me acerqué a su cama y me agaché a su lado. Estaba dormida. Quizás fuera lo mejor, que durmiera hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Le acaricié el pelo, quitándolo con cuidado de su cara. Me daba tanta ternura verla así, y a la vez tanta rabia, tanto dolor… Hermione se fue despertando poco a poco, como cuando lo haces de un sueño pesado.

- Harry…- dijo ella.

- Sí, tranquila, estoy aquí contigo.

Le cogí de la mano cariñosamente. Entrelacé mis dedos entre los suyos. No pude evitar que la piel se me pusiera de gallina y el corazón me diese saltos de alegría.

- Mis padres han muerto…- dijo ella.

- Lo se.

. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

- Yo cuidaré de ti, Hermione.

Hundió su cara en la almohada y comenzó a llorar. La abracé con fuerza y ella me abrazó a mi. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Solo se que cuando me di cuenta Hermione se había vuelto a dormir. La poción de Madame Pomfrey era efectiva. Me quedé allí mirándola, velando sus sueños hasta que Dobby apareció con la cena para los dos.

- Harry Potter y Hermione Granger deben comer algo.

- Gracias Dobby.

- La señorita Moore dice que Harry Potter debe irse después de la cena.

Desperté suavemente a Hermione. Se incorporó en la cama. Estaba algo más despejada que en la vez anterior que había estado despierta. Estábamos acabando de cenar cuando Amanda subió con una taza de humeante infusión.

- Aquí tienes un té con leche y la poción para dormir, Hermione. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No se… aturdida…

- Es normal. Harry date prisa que tenemos que irnos.

- Profesora Moore… deje que se quede hasta que me duerma… por favor… me quedaré más tranquila…

- Está bien. Qué más da un poco más o menos de bronca de Minerva…

Amanda salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Hermione tomó la infusión de un trago. Volvió a recostarse en la cama. Yo la tapé con cariño y le di un beso en la frente.

- Gracias Harry.

- No tienes que darlas… para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

- Sí. Te prometo que te compensaré… sí… encontraré la respuesta sobre Sirius…

Se quedó dormida hablando sobre Sirius. Yo me quedé un poco más hasta constatar que estaba dormida del todo. Me levanté. La arropé bien y bajé las escaleras. Me despedí de Molly y me fui con Amanda de nuevo a Hogwarts. Se lo agradecí y ella se fue a decirle a Minerva McGonagall que estábamos de vuelta. La noticia de los padres de Hermione había corrido como la pólvora.

Al día siguiente no vi a Hermione. El Domingo por la mañana era el entierro de sus padres. Me levanté temprano y busqué algo de ropa que me sirviera. Me maldije por no haber cogido el traje negro, pero pensé que no lo necesitaría. Saqué lo pantalones negros y la camisa blanca. Me puse un jersey de pico azul marino por encima. En la sala común me encontré a todos mis compañeros de curso de Gryffindor vestidos de negro. Ginny tenía los ojos hinchados, señal de haber llorado. Se nos añadieron algunos alumnos de otras casas como Draco y Luna. El entierro de los padres de Hermione era en el cementerio de Londres. Los Granger serían enterrados en un bonito lugar bajo un arbol. Había mucha gente conocida. La orden del Fénix estaba casi al completo, todos los Weasley y la tía Elizabeth. Todos los familiares y amigos de los Granger estaban allí reunidos. Nos vimos dentro de un círculo de gente que rodeaba los dos féretros que estaban cubiertos de flores. Levanté la miraba y la vi. Estaba allí, de pie. Llevaba su larga melena castaña recogida en un moño. Iba toda vestida de negro. Parecía más delgada y frágil que nunca. No podía mirarla porque se me partía el corazón. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz y las mejillas rojas y el rostro desencajado por el dolor. Abrazando a Hermione había una mujer delgada, encorvada, con el rostro arrugado y pelo blanco. Debía ser la abuela de Hermione. Y al lado de Hermione una chica rubia, de ojos azules con un asombroso parecido a Hermione. Hermione y ella estaban cogidas de la mano. Hermione levantó la cabeza y nos miramos. Siempre, hasta ahora, era yo el que había necesitado de sus sabios consejos, ahora era ella la que estaba destrozada y yo no sabía qué decirle. Cualquier palabra me parecía vacía. Hermione aguantó estoicamente el pésame de todos los asistentes al funeral. Cuando todos se fueron se acercó a nosotros. Los Weasley se nos habían añadido.

- Hija, no sabes cuánto lo siento- dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola con fuerza. Arthur le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Hermione, lo siento muchísimo- dijo Arthur con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo no dije nada, solo la abracé intentando tragarme el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Valerie y Frances también lloraban y se abrazaron en una piña alrededor de Hermione. Se secó las lágrimas y haciendo acopio de fuerzas sonrió levemente.

- Venid, os voy a presentar- dijo cogiéndome fuerte de la mano, más fuerte de lo normal. Yo le correspondí- creo que no conocéis a mi hermana.

Me quedé de piedra. No sabíamos que Hermione tuviera una hermana. Se llamaba Andrea. La explicación la hayamos en que Andrea estudiaba en un internado bilingüe en Francia y apenas iba por el verano quince días a casa. Por eso Hermione y ella no tenían mucho roce. Además Andrea era muggle y Hermione bruja, eso siempre sería una diferencia entre las dos.

- ¿Te vienes a Hogwarts con nosotros?- preguntó Valerie.

- No. Me voy a tomar unos días… quizás una semana. Quiero dejar saldados todos los temas legales de lo de mis padres. Andrea también se va a quedar.

Aquello era una despedida y por más tiempo de lo que me imaginaba. Hermione y yo nos abrazamos. Le dije que si necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, solo tenía que pedirla. Me quedé mirando como Andrea y ella se iban abrazadas antes de volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Hermione se siente culpable por lo de sus padres y toda la gente que murió en el accidente. Ella piensa que si no fuese una bruja amiga de Harry Potter, si no hubiese matado a Bellatrix, ellos seguirían vivos.**

**¡Dejad reviews!**


	19. Capítulo 19: Una nueva Hermione

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19: Una nueva Hermione**

Otra vez había malogrado la poción que preparábamos. Era Amortentia y ya era la tercera vez que la estropeaba. Estaba punto de tocar el final de la clase así que tiré el contenido y dejé mi caldero en la repisa. Todos los profesores me habían advertido ante mi repentina falta de atención. Me volví a sentar en mi sitio y crucé los brazos sobre mi libro de pociones, ofuscado. No era un mal día, ni una mala semana, la mala racha iba a cumplir ya un mes. Ese silencio a mi lado se me hacía insoportable, el saber que su sitio seguía vacío, que no había hecho más que mandarle lechuzas y ella no había contestado a ninguna. Y me sentía desgraciado y cuanto más desgraciado me sentía, más feliz se sentía Voldemort.

Estaba sentada en mi habitación, en mi nueva habitación en casa de mi abuela. La abuela vivía en una vieja casa en el barrio de Nothing Hill. Vi a una lechuza blanca surcar el cielo. Hedwig me había traído una nueva carta de Harry, y al igual que las demás la había echado en una caja sin abrirla. Tenía que tomar una importante decisión y no quería que ninguna influencia externa me coaccionase. La culpa de la muerte de mis padres la había tenido yo. Yo había sido la única culpable. Yo había matado a Bellatrix Lestrange. Cierto era que había sido en defensa propia, pero el caso era que estaba muerta. Yo era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Yo y la magia los habíamos matado. Así que tenía que decidir si seguir siendo una bruja o volver a ser una muggle. Si pensaba en Harry y en esos años que había pasado… quería volver a ser bruja, pero si pensaba en ellos y en lo que me quedaba por vivir si seguía siendo una bruja, quería tirar la toalla. La abuela era partidaria de que no desistiera, de que el momento de mi venganza llegaría, pero yo no estaba segura de lo que me decía. La abuela me llamó desde la sala que tenía una llamada de teléfono.

¡Hola!- dijo Andrea.

Hola Andy.

¿Todavía no has decidido si irás al colegio?

No.

¿Por qué no vuelves y cuando acabes el curso, decides…

Andrea tenía razón. Si seguía faltando así, perdería por completo el curso y ya no habría marcha atrás si decidía volver, tendría que repetir sexto curso. Dos días después estaba viajando en metro para llegar a Grimmauld Place. La señora Weasley me dio uno de sus abrazos rompehuesos. Estaba sola con Dobby en la casa. Me subí a la chimenea y me aparecí en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall. Ella ya sabía que llegaría.

Bienvenida señorita Granger.

Gracias.

Me dijo que los profesores irían poniéndome al día de sus asignaturas. Salí del despacho y me sentí como si fuese una niña pequeña y me hubiese perdido en un sitio enorme. Me sentía como una hormiga entre una manada de elefantes. Estaban todos en clase. No iba a interrumpir ninguna clase así que fui a la sala común, estaba vacía y subí a mi habitación. De repente sentí ganas de llorar. Dejar todo aquello me seria imposible, sobre todo dejar a Harry. Harry… él era lo único que me hacía sonreír esos días. Eran las seis de la tarde, el final de la última clase. Corrí por los pasillos hacia la salida del gimnasio. Desentonaba un montón entre mis compañeros ya que todavía no me había puesto el uniforme. Harry salía del vestuario de los chicos charlando con Ron y con Draco. Tenía semblante triste y cansado. Seguramente Tonks les había hecho trabajar duro. Nos miramos a los ojos y durante unos segundos sentí que el mundo había desaparecido a mi alrededor, que todo se había esfumado. Corrí y me aferré a su cuello y empecé a llorar sin saber por qué. Era una mezcla de todas las lágrimas que me había estado tragando ese tiempo, felicidad por verle…Me sentía a punto de estallar. Harry me rodeó afectuosamente.

¡Hermione¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a volver?- preguntó Ronald.

No se…- dije separándome de Harry, avergonzada al recordar que sí había un mundo a nuestro alrededor.

No importa- Harry me sonrió. Me rodeó los hombros con un brazo- Vamos a buscar a las chicas, les va a dar algo cuando te vean.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar. No podía hablar. Valery, Frances y Ginny ya estaban en el Gran Comedor. Valery estaba con Andrew. Ronald gruñó algo incomprensible. Al parecer los dos estaban saliendo. Frances y Ginny charlaban sobre Quidditch. Valery me abrazó llorando. Las dos acabamos llorando. Esa noche en la cama decidí que no dejaría la magia. Yo pertenecía a todo eso. Y aunque las heridas serían difíciles de cicatrizar, lucharía por hacerlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Draco tiene un pequeño contratiempo debido a su amistad con Harry. Y descubre a una persona a su lado que no sabía que estaría.**

**Dejad reviews!!**


	20. Capítulo 20: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

En el Quidditch no había amistades que valieran. Era el día del partido contra Gryffindor. En el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor jugaban casi todos mis amigos. Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo era el buscador de Gryffindor. Ronald Weasley, mi segundo mejor amigo era el guardián. Ginebra Weasley era cazadora. Valerie Richards era cazadora. Frances Prewett era cazadora. El partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor era el más importante del Campeonato de Quidditch. Y al igual que no había amistades que valieran en el Quidditch tampoco había enemistades. Me llevaba mal con todos los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Pero tenía suerte que el buscador iba un poco por libre. Nos reunimos como siempre en el vestuario para charlar sobre las tácticas del partido.

Y Malfoy- dijo agriamente Robert Kronos, nuestro capitán- atrapa la snitch¡Es una orden!

Cogimos nuestras escobas y salimos a la plataforma de despegue. Gryffindor ya había salido. Salimos y dimos unas vueltas por el campo mientras nos vitoreaban y abucheaban a partes iguales. El equipo quedó situado en formación. Harry y yo estábamos frente a frente. La señora Hooch dio por empezado el partido.

¡Y Weasley coge la Quaffle!, Avanza rápidamente, esquiva a Parkinson, se la pasa a Prewett, Prewett avanza… tira… y gooooolllll de Gryffindor. Marca Frances Prewett. La Quaffle está de nuevo en juego… la coge Roberts, se la pasa a Flint… Richards intercepta… oh…. Vaya… parece que le ha golpeado una Bludger lanzada por Goyle. Pero parece que está bien, continua el partido… Parkinson coge la Quaffle… avanza esquivando al equipo de Gryffindor… tira… y ahhhh… Weasley detiene la bola…

Cuando apareció la snitch en escena ambos equipos habían marcado 110 puntos. Harry fue el primero en verla y lanzarse como un cohete a por ella. La Saeta de Fuego era la escoba más rápida del mercado, así que me costó mucho ponerme a la par con él. La Snitch revoloteaba rápido por todo el campo de juego. Harry y yo la perseguíamos.

¡Y Harry Potter ve la snitch! Malfoy se lanza tras él… ha perdido unos segundos muy valiosos… Hay que recordar que en todos los partidos que Potter ha jugado, apenas ha fallado al atrapar la snitch. Estamos ante un duelo de titanes…Malfoy contra Potter y por lo que parece va ganando Malfoy. Potter se lanza en picado… se va a estrellar… Ohhhh… Malfoy se estrella contra el suelo. Potter ha utilizado su jugada maestra, el amago de Wronsky. Potter está solo tras la snitch… estira el brazo… la va a coger… ¡¡¡¡y la coge!!!!. ¡¡150 puntos para Gryffindor¡¡Gryffindor gana!!

Harry se acercó a mi para ayudarme a levantarme. Nos abrazamos. Él había estado mucho más rápido y más hábil que yo, así que era lo normal que le reconociera su victoria. Harry fue rodeado por sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Yo cogí mi escoba y me fui al vestuario. Los de mi equipo estaban que echaban chispas conmigo. Volví a la sala común de Slytherin y fui al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha. Cuando me estaba vistiendo entró Robert Kronos. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Sabías que usaría el amago de Wronsky.

¿De qué hablas?

¡De Potter!

No, no lo sabía.

¡Es tu amigo!

Sí, pero no me cuenta las estrategias de su equipo… sería estúpido.

Volaste mal adrede para que ellos ganasen. Tus nuevos amiguitos te lo agradecerán bien, espero.

¡Yo no hice eso!

Estate preparado Malfoy, porque hasta que no te eche del equipo, no voy a parar.

La amenaza de aquella noche se hizo realidad unos pocos días después. Había llegado de noche a la sala común después de pasarme en la biblioteca hasta que la cerraron. Solía pasar el menor tiempo posible en mi casa, así que el sitio más adecuado para pasar mis horas era la biblioteca. Kronos estaba en la sala común haciendo sus deberes. Se levantó al verme entrar y con un gesto triunfal se acercó a mi. Me dio una carta. La abrí.

"_Por la consiguiente yo, Gabriel Deustcher, convengo en expulsar del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin a Draco Lucius Malfoy, buscador del equipo. Fdo. Gabriel Deustcher"_

Me quedé de piedra. Esperaba que Deustcher no firmase la expulsión. Pero qué podía esperar, a él no le gustaba el Quidditch, así que Kronos hacía y deshacía a su antojo.

Sabes que te digo Kronos, que te metas tu equipo de Quidditch por donde te quepa- dije con rabia llameando en mis ojos.

Dejé mis cosas en mi habitación y salí. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. El único aire fresco que podíamos respirar los alumnos era en los jardines que rodeaban al colegio, los que estaban dentro de sus muros, desde el ataque en Hogsmeade. Me sentía frustrado porque Kronos se hubiera salido con la suya. Era una expulsión injusta. Pero, pensándolo bien… ¿Qué era justo? También era injusto que Harry fuese huérfano, que los padres de Hermione y Frances se muriesen, que mi hermana se suicidase… en el mundo no había justicia. Me tumbé en el banco de piedra que rodeaba una fuente. Me quedé mirando al cielo y pensando en todo lo que me había pasado.

¡Draco Malfoy¿Qué haces ahí tú solo?- dijo una dulce voz a mi lado.

Frances era la chica más guapa de Gryffindor, a mi parecer. Era más bien tirando a bajita, rubia con el pelo largo y rizado, ojos azules, rostro angelical y sonrisa cautivadora. Era su mal genio lo que la afeaba. No sabía porqué pero Frances y yo siempre estábamos discutiendo por todo, en clase, fuera de clase, en todos sitios. Así que me preparé para una nueva discusión.

Pensaba.

¿En qué?

En mi vida. Cuando era malvado, todo me salía mejor.

Frances se tumbó también en el banco de piedra, su cabeza estaba al lado de la mía. El corazón se me puso a latirme con fuerza. Intenté controlarlo, pero fui incapaz.

Pero ahora tienes unos amigos de verdad, amigos sinceros… no a esos matones de Crabbe y Goyle.

Si lo se.

¿Y a que viene esta crisis de personalidad?

Me han echado del equipo de Quidditch porque Kronos dice que perdí a posta el partido contra Gryffindor para que vosotros ganáseis.

Menuda tontería.

Eso mismo dije yo… pero al parecer nadie me cree.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Frances y yo hablamos sin discutir. Esa noche estuvimos en el jardín charlando hasta que se hizo tarde y oímos el toque de queda. Esa noche todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo del equipo. Pero pensándolo bien, así tendría más tiempo para dedicarle de lleno a los estudios.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Hermione descubre el significado del sueño de Harry sobre Sirius. Una nueva aventura se acerca.**

**Dejad reviews**


	21. Capítulo 21: Mundos paralelos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 21: Mundos paralelos**

Tras mi vuelta después de mis pequeñas vacaciones me había puesto al día. Hacía más horas en la biblioteca y estudiando que nunca. Ya nunca estaba con mis amigos. Iba y venía de la biblioteca a la sala común, a las clases, al Gran Comedor, pero nunca estaba con ellos en nuestro tiempo libre durante el fin de semana. Solamente los alumnos del Extasis teníamos acceso a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y aún así Madame Prince nos acompañaba cada vez que entraba un alumno, no nos dejaban campar a nuestras anchas detrás de las verjas que la separaban. Llevaba varios días investigando sobre lo de Sirius, buscando libros sobre el limbo, los mundos paralelos y cómo cruzar de uno a otro. Aquella tarde me fui a la biblioteca después de acabar las clases.

Señorita Granger… He encontrado un libro que contiene la teoría de los mundos paralelos más extensamente.

Gracias Señora Prince.

Me senté en una mesa y me puse a ojearlo. Por lo que decía aquel libro había ifinidad de universos paralelos que se entrelazaban unos con otros. Pero aquel era un tema desconocido ampliamente por los muggles y a los magos no les interesaba especialmente así que hasta ahora no había encontrado referencia alguna a cómo cruzarlos y cómo saber elegir el universo al que quieres trasladarte. Comencé a pasar páginas a lo tonto, frustrada y enfadada conmigo misma. Quería desde el fondo de mi corazón ayudar a Harry aunque le mantenía a buena distancia de mi. Vi una página que ponía algo sobre el Limbo. "_Según ciertos teólogos, existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro donde solo las ánimas pueden entrar. Algunos han convenido en llamarlo Limbo. Solo se accede al limbo cuando el camino a seguir después de una muerte, se malogra_" Eso hizo que aumentase mi curiosidad sobre el tema. Si Sirius había caído en el limbo, era que su camino hacia el más allá se había malogrado. ¿Por qué se había malogrado?. En los días sucesivos investigué e investigué pero no encontraba una respuesta firme, solo indicios. Pero en otro libro encontré algo muy interesante que decía que el tejido celeste del que estaba hecho la separación entre mundos solo podía romperse con una daga de plata.

Esto se complica cada vez más- dije cerrando el libro de golpe.

¿El qué se complica?- preguntó Harry, estaba detrás de mi.

Lo de Sirius…a medida que avanzo en la investigación me voy metiendo en un pozo sin salida. Todo lo que hay escrito sobre el Limbo son supuestos. Nadie ha vuelto vivo de él para contarlo. Y al parecer nadie ha cruzado de un universo a otro.

Bueno… eso es potencialmente problemático.

Harry se quedó allí conmigo ayudándome a investigar. En los días sucesivos estuvimos intentando trazar un plan con unas mínimas garantías de éxito, pero no se nos ocurría nada. Era frustrante

Unos pocos días después llegué a la biblioteca después de la última clase. Madame Prince estaba ocupada así que me dejó entrar en la sección prohibida. Estuve mirando algunos libros y dentro de uno de ellos encontré unas cuantas hojas manuscritas. Estaban amarillentas y con las esquinas raídas. Cogí el libro y me senté en mi mesa. Me puse a ojearlo. Aquellas hojas eran a modo de testimonio de un hombre que había cruzado a un mundo paralelo. Y sorprendentemente había escrito todo lo que tenía que hacerse. Y cuando vi quién firmaba me quedé como si estuviera petrificada. Aquellas hojas habían salido del puño y letra del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Las guardé en mi carpeta para estudiarlas esa noche en mi cuarto. Salí corriendo de la biblioteca después de recoger todas mis cosas. Estaba entusiasmada. Encontré a Harry en la sala común. Me tiré a sus brazos.

¡Lo encontré¡Lo conseguí!- dije.

¿De qué hablas?

De nuestra investigación…- dije porque Ronald estaba allí y sabía que Harry no quería que se enterase.

Oh, sí ese trabajo de Oclumancia… Vamos a ver qué tienes.

Encontré esto en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida.

¿Te lo dio la señora Prince?

¡No!, como estaba ocupada me permitió entrar sola. Y mira quién lo firma, así que creo que puede resultar bastante fiable.

Harry lo cogió y lo guardó entre sus libros.

Gracias Hermione. Has sido de gran ayuda…

Cuando… vamos…

No, tú no vas a ir, es demasiado peligroso.

¡Cómo que no! Me voy a enfadar contigo si no me dejas ir.

Enfádate, pero no irás.

Me levanté de su lado enfadada. Subí a mi habitación ofuscada. Era un egoísta, y yo una tonta que había estado en la biblioteca tragándome un montón de libros buscando y buscando para que él pudiera rescatar a su padrino, pero no se iba a deshacer tan fácilmente de mi, no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: **

**Harry****: Ya vamos a llegar. A quién te gustaría ver cuando despiertes en la enfermería.**

**Sirius****: A mi ratoncito.**

**Hermione y Harry se miraron confusos. O Sirius estaba delirando, o se había vuelto completamente loco.**

**Hermione****: Sirius, no puedes estar hablando de Peter…**

**Sirius****: Oh, no… no es Peter… es Lizzie**

**¡¡Dejad reviews!!**


	22. Capítulo 22: Rescatando a Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22: Rescatando a Sirius Black**

Aquel manuscrito que Hermione me dio era toda una revelación. Albus Dumbledore había escrito paso por paso su viaje hacia otros mundos. Sabía que era muy peligroso y las posibilidades de error eran demasiadas. No podía exponer a Hermione así. Sabía que estaba enfadada y decepcionada conmigo, pero no podía resignarme a perderla. Decidí que lo haría el sábado por la noche. El problema era que tenía que salir fuera del castillo. Intenté disimular todo lo bien que pude durante todo el día. Pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente cauteloso porque aquella noche cuando bajé a la sala común abrigado, mi varita segura en el los pantalones, bajo el brazo la capa invisible de mi padre y en la otra mano el mapa del merodeador vi una melena castaña asomando por detrás del sofá. Albergué la esperanza de que se hubiera quedado dormida. Pasé de puntillas por detrás de ella y cuando llegué a la puerta, ella me habló.

Pensabas que me quedaría de brazos cruzados a esperarte.

Hermi…

Dejame ir Harry- dijo ella suplicante.

No.

Está bien Potter, puedes irte, pero se lo diré a McGonagall y antes de que llegues al bosque prohibido estarás de vuelta.

¡Eres…!- dije con rabia- … una pesada, Hermione Granger.

Me puse contenta al ver que Harry cedía. Cogí mi chaqueta y me la puse. Salimos de la sala común. Nos cubrimos con la capa de invisibilidad. Apenas nos llegaba a los pies su íbamos los dos debajo así que teníamos que ir encorvados. Salimos del castillo sin ningún problema, siguiendo el Mapa del Merodeador. Pasamos por delante de la cabaña de Hagrid y nos adentramos en el bosque. Allí nos deshicimos de la capa.

Dumbledore escribió que en plena naturaleza es donde los distintos universos están más entrelazados.

Pues vamos.

Hermione se metió todavía más adentro en el bosque. No voy a negar que el bosque prohibido no nos produjera miedo, sobre todo las criaturas que albergaba y más en esos días. Recordé con un escalofrío aquella visita a la araña gigantesca de Hagrid. Los centauros, Grawp que ya andaba suelto y seguía igual de bruto como lo recordábamos.

¿Y ahora qué?

No se. Tengo que coger la daga de plata. Le pedí a la tía Elizabeth que me mandara el cuchillo que papá usaba para la clase de pociones. Al parecer es una reliquia de la familia.

Perfecto. Si es de plata, perfecto.

En el manuscrito ponía que había que traspasar toda la energía del cuerpo a través de la daga. Yo lo intenté pero no ocurría nada. Era incapaz. Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y empezó a respirar lentamente. Yo la miraba sorprendido ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?. Después de unos pocos minutos cogió la daga y dibujó una espiral en el aire. De repente un vórtice de colores apareció delante de nosotros.

¿Qué has hecho?

Relajación. Los muggles también tienen cosas buenas…

Nos tiramos los dos de cabeza al vórtice cogidos de la mano. Era muy similar a viajar en un traslador. Todo daba vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Hasta que todo se clareó y aparecimos en un jardín. Me resultaba ciertamente familiar aunque no sabía de qué. El vórtice se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

Ya me contarás cómo has hecho eso- dije.

Hermione miraba fijamente hacia un arbol. Detrás del árbol había un banco. Allí sentado estaba Sirius. Estaba tan y como le recordaba. Llevaba barba, el pelo largo y un traje, la misma ropa que llevaba en el departamento de Misterios cuando Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius…- dije.

¡Harry¡Hermione¡Qué hacéis aquí¿Habéis muerto?

No… o al menos eso creo.

¿Os ha matado Voldemort?

¿Voldemort?, no veníamos a sacarte de aquí Sirius- dijo Hermione.

Yo no puedo salir de aquí… no se dónde estoy solo se que no debería estar aquí.

Entonces oímos una voz que parecía salir de todos sitios. Que nos decía que ya no podríamos salir de allí, que estábamos atrapados. Hermione intentó concentrarse pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para abrir un vórtice de vuelta.

¿cómo acabaste aquí?- dijo Hermione.

Harry rompió el espejo que le regalé. Y me caí aquí.

Hermione, concentrate como hiciste antes. Tenemos que volver.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo y se quedó más de cinco minutos quieta, en silencio, respirando con tranquilidad. Entonces fue capaz de abrir otro vórtice. Los tres nos tiramos. Caímos y caímos durante no sabría decir cuánto tiempo por el vórtice. Cuando los colores desaparecieron, apareció el bosque prohibido. Estaba amaneciendo. Sirius había empezado a temblar y por todo su cuerpo aparecían heridas. De repente se desplomó. Evité que se cayera al suelo. Hermione y yo lo echamos sobre nuestros hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia el castillo. Sirius estaba débil y apenas podía mover las piernas para caminar.

Venga Sirius, no puedes rendirte ahora- dijo Hermione- Ya hemos pasado lo más difícil.

Ya vamos a llegar. A quién te gustaría ver cuando despiertes en la enfermería.

A mi ratoncito- dijo.

Hermione y yo nos miramos confusos. O Sirius estaba delirando o se había vuelto completamente loco.

Sirius, no puedes estar hablando de Peter…

Oh, no… no es Peter… es Lizzie.

Entonces perdió el conocimiento. Afortuadamente ya llegábamos a la puerta de entrada del colegio. No nos molestamos en ponernos las capas, solamente corrimos hasta la enfermería.

* * *

**Capítulo 23¿Qué hará Elizabeth cuando se entere de que Sirius ha vuelto de entre los muertos? En este capítulo encontraréis la respuesta.**

**¡¡Dejad reviews!!**


	23. Capítulo 23: La historia de Sirius y Eli

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: La historia de Sirius y Elizabeth**

Estaba en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Eran unas horas intempestivas. A esas horas solamente podía ser algo malo. Me envolví en mi bata y bajé a abrir. Era Albus Dumbledore. Esa escena me resultaba muy familiar. La última vez que Albus me había despertado de aquella forma había sido para decirme que James y Lillian habían muerto.

Harry y Val están bien verdad Albus…

Sí, tranquila Elizabeth. Valerie está bien. Pero Harry ha hecho una pequeña travesura.

¿Una pequeña travesura?

No me preguntes cómo pero desaparecieron del castillo.

¿Cómo¿Cómo que desaparecieron del castillo?... Ah… Harry debe tener el mapa del merodeador… Maldito James, maldito Sirius, maldito Remus…

El caso es que ni Harry ni la señorita Granger han aparecido en todo el día de ayer.

¡Ya verás cuando vuelva¡Se va a enterar ese mocoso!

Subí como loca a mi habitación. Me vestí unos vaqueros, una camisa y una chaqueta para irme con Albus. Nos aparecimos en su despacho en Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall estaba allí ya vestida a pesar de lo intempestivo de la hora.

¿Alguna novedad, Minerva?

Pues sí, hará diez minutos Potter ha aparecido con la señorita Granger… y… alguien más.

¿Alguien más?

Albus… esos chicos han aparecido con Sirius Black.

Sentí una gran flojera en las piernas. Me tuve que sentar en la silla. Sirius… ¿De dónde diablos le habían sacado?. De repente empecé a notar que perdía el mundo de vista. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento Minerva me estaba dando aire con una hoja.

¿Cómo están los chicos?- pregunté.

Bien, Elizabeth, me imagino que ya estén durmiendo- dijo Minerva.

¿Puedo ver a Sirius?

Por supuesto. Si te encuentras con fuerzas acompáñame a la enfermería.

Los pasillos se me hicieron eternos hasta llegar a la enfermería. El colegio seguía tal y como yo lo recordaba. Hogwarts nunca cambia. La enfermería tenía un cuarto privado que era el dormitorio de Madame Pomfrey. Era un cuarto sencillo, una cama, dos mesitas de noche, un armario, un escritorio y por todos sitios un montón de libros de medicina. Sirius estaba tumbado sobre la cama cubierto de vendas y apósitos. Estaba domido. Tenía un gesto pacífico, el pelo largo y algo canoso, barba, pero yo le vi más guapo que nunca. Y allí estaba otra vez el cosquilleo en la barriga, el vello erizado y ese pequeño desmayo. Me acerqué lentamente a su cama. Cogí la silla y me senté a su lado. Durante unos minutos solamente le observé. Tenía miedo de que si hacía algo, decía algo o me movía, Sirius se desvaneciera delante de mi. Por mi cabeza pasaron años de recuerdos sobre él. Le cogí suavemente de la mano. Pareció reaccionar. Se movió ligeramente, pero no se despertó. Entrelacé sus dedos entre los mios. Acerqué su mano a mis labios.

Lo siento… siento haberte juzgado…

Y de repente, así, sin más me puse a llorar. Y lloraba como si la vida se me fuera en cada sollozo. Solo me hizo reaccionar una voz rasposa a mi lado.

- Lizzie… Lizzie eres tú…

Levanté mi mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sonreí. Sonreí como hacía años que no hacía, esa sonrisa que solamente le pertenecía a él. Le abracé. Apoyé mi cara sobre su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón. Él me acarició el pelo.

Pequeña Lizzie… estás aquí…

Sí, y esta vez te juro por James que no me voy a ir a ningún sitio…

¿Y Harry¿Y Hermione?

Ellos están bien, no te preocupes, están descansando.

Sirius cerró los ojos. Yo me quedé allí mirándole con un brillo en mis ojos que había desaparecido el día de la muerte de mi hermano. Entrelazaba mis dedos entre su pelo. Me fijé que en su pecho tenía las marcas de Azkaban. Los dementores segurían persiguiéndole ahora que estaban de parte de Voldemort. A la hora de la comida Sirius seguía dormido como un bebé. Fue cuando entró Harry en la habitación. Yo me levanté y le abracé llorando. Sabía que debía regañarle por haberse portado mal, por haber puesto en juego su vida y la de Hermione, pero me había devuelto la ilusión y por eso no podía reprenderle.

Me tenías preocupada, Harry.

Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Sirius?

Bien, Poppy dijo que tenía que dormir mucho, pero que se pondrá bien. Se está recuperando.

Me alegro.

Debería regañarte… pero no puedo.

Tía Elizabeth… en Navidad escuché sin querer que hablabas con Remus algo sobre Sirius…

Oh… Yo… yo estaba un poco enamorada de Sirius.

¿Estabas?

Le conocí cuando James volvió de Hogwarts el primer año- dije mirándole con cariño- Sirius era el único que no me hacía de menos por ser más pequeña que mi hermano. Supongo que me fui enamorando de él a lo largo de los años… no lo se. Yo iba dos cursos por debajo de el y James. Y solo se que cuando Sirius acabó sus estudios en Hogwarts quise morirme de la tristeza por todo lo que le echaba de menos. Y cuando yo acabé, Sirius era el guitarrista de un grupo de rock entre sus muchas actividades, tenía un montón de mujeres a su alrededor. Yo quería morirme de los celos. Sirius nunca se fijó en mi… pero yo seguía enamorada de él como una tonta.

Debe ser defecto de familia.

Hermione ¿no?

Cómo lo sabes…

Solo hay que ver cómo la miras, Harry.

¿y cómo se supera?

No se, a mi no me digas. Yo pensaba que el tiempo lo cura todo… pero después de todo no debe ser tan así…

Los dos nos miramos y nos reímos. Le abracé con fuerza y le besé en la frente. Yo no había estado con él durante una grandísima parte de su vida, pero estaba orgullosa del muchacho en el que se había convertido.

Así es como debió ser siempre- dijo Sirius.

Harry sonrió y le abrazó. Yo salí para afuera. Ese debía ser un momento íntimo entre los dos. Podía imaginar lo terrible que había sido para Harry la muerte de Sirius. Unos pocos minutos después Harry salió de la enfermería con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando. Hermione entró justo en ese momento. Los dos se miraron. Sí, Harry la miraba enamorado, pero ella correspondía con igual intensidad. Era cuestión de tiempo que todas las barreras que les separaban venciesen y por fin pudieran estar juntos. Sonreí. Al menos su historia tendría un final feliz. No me daba cuenta de que mi historia con Sirius había empezado a escribir un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 24¿Es posible que Petunia Dursley tenga un lado oculto?**

**Dejad reviews!! **


	24. Capítulo 24: Petunia al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24: Petunia al descubierto**

Mi vida era un gran y oscuro vacío. Vernon me prometió el cielo y las estrellas cuando nos casamos, nada más lejos de la realidad que obtuve después del tiempo. Cuando Dudley llegó a nuestras vidas yo ya era una mujer amargada, una abnegada madre y mujer de familia. Y me volqué en él. Harry llegó a nuestras vidas un año después…¿Por qué le aparté de mi¿Por qué no lo tomé como un pedacito de mi hermana que me enviaba desde el cielo?. Yo quería a Lilly, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer. Pero después ella empezó a cambiar y se volvió casi una desconocida para mi. Había alejado a Harry de mi porque sabía que seria como Lillian y como James, un mago. Acabaría perdiéndole como una vez había perdido a Lilly. Me miré en el espejo. Hacía años que había dejado atrás mi preciosa melena rubia. Ahora tenía el pelo castaño, corto. Las arrugas empezaban a poblar mi cara, esa cara avejentada por el mal humor. Abrí el armario. Ahora estaba la mitad vacío. Hacía unos meses había entrado a trabajar en la fábrica de tornillos de Vernon una chica joven. Erica tenía no más de treinta años. Era alta, delgadísima, con el pelo rubio y rizado y ojos grises. Vestía impecablemente y tenía un coche igual de impecable. Llegaba a entender por qué Vernon se sentía atraído por Erica, imaginaba que era el tipo de mujer a la que no le faltaban los hombres, pero lo que no lograba entender era porqué Erica se sentia atraída por Vernon. Me vestí, el traje negro con la camisa blanca. Salí de mi cuarto y crucé mi casa. Estaba tan sola… tan vacía… Dudley dos meses antes de lo de Vernon había ingresado en un reformatorio. Había salido con sus amigos de Smeltings. Fueron a robar en un supermercado, les atraparon. Los padres de los demás chicos tenían mucho dinero y podían permitirse un buen abogado, nosotros no, así que Dudley fue declarado culpable y el cerebro de la fechoría. Salí de casa y me subí en el coche. Encendí la radio, las noticias. Era día uno de Julio. Conduje en dirección hacia Londres. Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando llegué a Londres tras un viaje de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. El aparcamiento de la estación de King's Cross estaba casi lleno. Afortunadamente encontré un sitio rápido. Me dirigí hacia el andén 9. No sabía cómo acceder al andén desde el que salía y llegaba el tren que iba a Hogwarts así que me quedé allí esperando. Le vi salir de dentro de la columna del andén 9. Nos miramos fijamente. Estaba hecho todo un hombre, el pelo corto, los ojos de Lilly, fuerte, alto y guapo. A su lado iba una chica morena y al lado de esta Elizabeth Potter.

Vaya… has venido- dijo Elizabeth con indiferencia.

Sí.

¿Y Dudley¿Y el tío Vernon?- dijo Harry

Eso es una larga historia. Te la contaré de camino a Surrey.

¡Chicos me voy!- dijo una castaña que se les había acercado.

¿Nos vemos en la boda de Bill, Hermy?- dijo Valerie. Aquella debía ser Hermione, la Hermione de la carta.

Sí, no podía faltar.

Era una mañana de Julio. El día anterior Harry se había ido con Elizabeth yo había quedado libre de mi carga un año más. Me sorprendí cuando vi una carta para mi en el correo. La abrí y vi una pulcra caligrafía. Comencé a leer.

"_Estimada señora Petunia Dursley: _

_Se que mi carta le parecerá desconcertante e inapropiada. Pero mi propósito no es perturbar la tranquilidad de su vida muggle. Soy Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de su sobrino Harry Potter. Y en esta carta quiero pedirle, rogarle… que le dejen en paz. Harry lleva demasiado sufrimiento sobre sus espaldas. No les pido que le quieran, porque si no lo han hecho hasta ahora, si no ven la maravillosa persona que es Harry, no lo harán nunca._

_Yo soy hija de muggles, mis padres son como ustedes, gente no mágica. Cuando me enteré que iría al colegio me pasé todo ese verano investigando sobre el mundo mágico. No tardé demasiado en descubrir la hazaña extraordinaria de un mago que con solamente un año había derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. Me sentí fascinada por ese personaje. Pero cuando vi a un chico delgaducho, tímido y abatido sentado en el tren me sentí decepcionada. ¿Aquel enclenque era el que había derrotado a Voldemort?. Pero el día de Halloween vi en la mirada de Harry todo lo que me había llamado la atención del relato, su valentía, y su capacidad de arriesgarse por los demás. Harry durante estos años ha luchado con adversidades que serían capaz de poner los pelos de punta al más valiente. Y siempre ha enfrentado sus batallas con valentía, con entrega, con dedicación, con honor… Harry ha perdido a demasiada gente querida en la lucha y se que se culpa por ello. Hace menos de un mes vio cómo su padrino moría delante de sus ojos. La carga que lleva Harry es demasiado pesada para una sola persona, déjenle en paz._

_Afectuosamente… H.G."_

Me llevé a Harry de allí. Me fijé en su expresión. Tenía el gesto del reo que va hacia la muerte. Pero en sus ojos había un destello de triunfo, de alegría. Al parecer algo bueno le había pasado últimamente. Nos subimos en el coche. De camino a Surrey como le había dicho, le expliqué qué era lo que había pasado con su tio Vernon y su primo Dudley.

Y… debo pedirte perdón por todos estos años. Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, solo quería que supieras todo lo que me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice pasar.

Tía Petunia… ¿Eres tú realmente?

¿Qué crees que no soy yo?

Estaba pensando en algo más siniestro.

Bueno, solo yo le llamaría a Dudley calabacita ¿no?

Los dos reímos. Hacía años que no me reía así, de esa forma tan sincera. Llegamos a mi casa y me sentí tan sola… tan vacía. Harry subió sus cosas a su habitación. Cuando bajé le miré. Llevaba una sudadera adidas, pantalones vaqueros y deportivas Nike. Era obvio que todo aquello había salido del bolsillo de Elizabeth.

Tía Petunia… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sí.

¿A qué vino este cambio tan repentino?

Bueno, alguien muy cercano a ti me abrió los ojos hace casi un año.

¿Un año¿Por qué no me dijiste nada¿Y quién fue?

No quería forzar las cosas.

Me lavé las manos y me las sequé al delantal. En realidad lo que me daba miedo, pavor, era su rechazo. Fui hacia la entrada y rebusqué en mi bolso. Volví con la carta que ahora estaba manoseada y arrugada. Harry la desplegó y sonrió al ver la letra. Al parecer la reconoció nada más verla. Pero a medida que iba avanzando en la lectura se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo hasta que hizo palidecer el color de su sudadera. Yo sonreí. Si no hubiera visto sus miradas en el andén no hubiera sabido decir si había algo más o simplemente Harry era un chico modesto y vergonzoso. Quizás fuera por ambas cosas, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que entre Harry y Hermione había algo más que simple amistad. Aquella noche Harry se fue pronto para su cama con la excusa de que estaba cansado. Yo me quedé viendo la televisión, incluso me quedé dormida en el sofá hasta tarde.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Harry decide ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a su tío. Pero este encuentra una horrible forma de vengarse.**

**Dejad reviews!!**


	25. Capítulo 25: Fugitivos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25: Fugitivos**

Al segundo día de mi estancia con mi tía Petunia llegó una carta de la fiscalía de menores que le comunicaba a Petunia que en una semana la condena de Dudley llegaba a su fin. Petunia se puso muy contenta. Aquel día me pidió que fuese a buscarla a la salida de su trabajo. Petunia trabajaba como secretaria para un abogado. Esa tarde nos fuimos juntos de compras. Petunia se compró ropa nueva y se arregló el pelo. Estaba muy ilusionada hasta que unos pocos días antes de que Dudley saliese del reformatorio llegó llorando. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

Vernon dice que no quiere saber nada de su hijo- dijo entre sollozos.

Jamás me imaginé teniendo esa reacción hacia mi tía Petunia pero la abracé con fuerza y le dije que todo estaba bien, que Vernon recapacitaría. Si no lo hacía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Al día siguiente vi como mi tía Petunia se iba al trabajo como cada mañana. Me vestí los vaqueros, una camiseta y salí a la calle después de afianzar mi varita dentro del pantalón. Fuera de casa había un gatito atigrado de color gris sobre uno de las columnas de la verja. Eché a andar y el gato me siguió. Giré la cabeza y le sonreí. Él me guiñó un ojo. Aquel gato era mi profesora de Transformaciones que de vez en cuando, convertida en gato solía rondar por la casa de mis tíos. Caminé hasta la fábrica de tornillos en la que trabajaba mi tío. Me recibió su secretaria, la mujer por la que había abandonado a mi tía. Petunia no se había quedado corta en la descripción de Erica. Era en verdad una mujer preciosa.

¿Desea algo?

Soy Harry Potter, sobrino del señor Dursley y me gustaría hablar con él.

Justo en ese momento salió Vernon de su despacho.

¡¡Potter!!

Dursley- contesté con odio. Entré detrás de él en su pulcro despacho

¿Qué diantres haces aquí¡¡Y con ese gato!!

Es mi gata. Se llama Minerva. Pero eso no importa, quiero pedirte un favor

Un favor… tú… a mi… no me hagas reír.

Se trata de Petunia y Dudley. O es que acaso estás tan ocupado mirándote el ombligo que ya no te preocupas por tu mujer y tu hijo.

¡¡Quién te ha dado permiso para usar ese tono conmigo!!- dijo Vernon bramando. Levantó el puño para golpearme, pero yo le esquivé diestramente.

Cuidado señor Dursley… se puede lastimar…- asomé la punta de mi varita por el bolsillo del pantalón. Vernon palideció. Yo sonreí triunfante.

¿Qué quieres?

Que vengas con nosotros a recoger a Dudley.

Ese delincuente no es mi hijo.

Tal como yo lo veo la cosa es así. Dentro de muuuyy poco seré mayor de edad y ya no tendré restricciones en el uso de la magia. Y no se… se me ocurre que accidentalmente, por supuesto, puedo inflarte como a tu hermana. Eso lo hice en tercero, imaginate lo que han hecho estos tres años en mi magia…

¡¡Está bien, está bien!!, lo haré.

Salí satisfecho y agradecí que a mi tío todavía le asustasen las amenazas. Esa misma noche Vernon telefoneó a Petunia para decirle que había estado muy grosero y que iría a recoger a Dudley si lo deseaba. Fue tan educado que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

El día señalado Petunia ya andaba dando vueltas por la casa desde temprano. Estaba nerviosa como una chiquilla. A eso de las diez llegó Vernon a su antigua casa, pero no iba solo, sino acompañado de Erica con una sonrisa triunfante. Era asqueroso ver cómo la exhibía delante de mi tía como si fuese algo que mostrar. Pero para mi sorpresa Petunia les miró con indiferencia. Pensé en Hermione… si ella me hiciese eso a mi, me moriría. Era posible que o Petunia ya no estuviese enamorada de Vernon o que fingiese muy bien. Erica iba vestida con ropa informal, unos vaqueros, un polo de color rosa y deportivas. Nos subimos todos en el coche. Tardamos cerca de una hora en llegar al reformatorio donde había estado Dudley. Nos hicieron pasar adentro. Dudley esperaba en la sala de espera. Apenas reconocí a mi primo. Dudley seguía siendo igual de alto, pero estaba casi delgado y musculoso. Incluso se podía decir que era bastante guapo. Petunia le abrazó llorando en uno de esos abrazos que parece que te va a estrujar. Dudley se acercó a mi y me dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

¡Hey! Qué pasa primo…- me dijo.

Aquello era más de lo que podía imaginar. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Dudley pasó bastante de su padre. Cuando a Dudley lo arrestaron, Vernon simplemente renegó de su hijo. Eso a Dudley le dolió profundamente, al igual que le dolió ver cómo trataba a Erica, exhibiéndola delante de todos. Volvimos en silencio a Privet Drive. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Dudley no dejaba de enviar miradas furiosas a su padre. Cuando Petunia abrió la puerta, justo en ese preciso instante sonaba el teléfono.

¿Sí?- contestó la tía Petunia.

Buenos días¿Señora Dursley?

Sí, soy yo.

Oh, Soy Hermione Granger y me gustaría visitar a su sobrino Harry, si puede ser.

Creo que deberías decírselo a él querida.

La tía Petunia me pasó el auricular del teléfono con una sonrisa burlona. No se podía imaginar lo importante que esa llamada sería para nuestras vidas.

¿Sí¿Hermione?

Harry, junta tus cosas. Llevate a todos de allí… rápido. Te están esperando en Grimmauld Place- en su voz había verdadero temor, estaba asustada.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?

No lo entiendo pero vas a recibir la visita de nuestro amigo Tom Ryddle. ¡Sal de ahí!

Los segundos siguientes pasaron a cámara lenta. Por el teléfono oía a Hermione dandome instrucciones. Miré a mi tía con Pánico. En cuanto le dije en un susurro que Voldemort estaba a punto de dejarse caer por allí recogimos rápidamente nuestras cosas. Yo usé la magia. No podía pararme. Sabía que era menor de edad y que lo tenía prohibido, pero teníamos que salir de allí corriendo. Cuando bajabamos las escaleras con las maletas oí el estallido propio de la aparición y después el grito desgarrador de Erica. Cuando fui al salón allí estaba Voldemort y Erica estaba tirada en el suelo, sin vida.

Vaya, vaya, mi amigo Potter nos honra con su presencia.

¡Iros ya!- le dije a mi tía y a Dudley- Cuánto tiempo.

Sí… he tenido un año muy ocupado. He oído que tuviste una pequeña aventura con el asqueroso de tu padrino y esa sangre sucia amiga tuya.

¡No nombres a Sirius y a Hermione!- dije con ira.

Oh… lo olvidaba… estás tan enamorado de esa sangre sucia… ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? Te pasas el día como una plañidera llorando por ella por los rincones.

Es más de lo que tú podrás sentir jamás. Yo por lo menos estoy vivo… puedo sentir amistad…. Amor…. Algo que jamás has sentido tú.

Son sentimientos inútiles, te nublan la mente y te hacen cometer estupideces.

¡Matalo ya y dame lo que me prometiste!- dijo Vernon enfadado. Aquella conversación le estaba aburriendo.

Oh, me había olvidado de ti muggle insignificante…

Tío Vernon…- dije sorprendido. Sabía que Vernon me odiaba, pero no sabía que lo hacía hasta el punto de entregarme a Voldemort.

¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Voldemort y Vernon quedó silenciado para siempre.

Justo en ese momento llegaron algunos aurores del ministerio, el ministro de magia, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. Voldemort se fue tras decirme que nos veríamos pronto. Petunia y Dudley entraron de nuevo en la casa.

¡Vernon¡Erica!

¡Papá!

Dudley lloraba a lágrima viva. En el fondo quería a su padre, muy en el fondo.

Harry, tenemos que irnos, dejémos que los aurores hagan su trabajo. Pero esta vez me parece que no podremos impedir que los muggles metan sus narices- dijo Dumbledore mirando los cuerpos sin vida de Erica y Vernon.

¿Juntaste todo?

Sí. Usé la magia.

Lo se- dijo Kingsley, el nuevo ministro de magia- no te preocupes que no te quitaremos la varita y tampoco te someteremos de nuevo a Wizengamot.

¿Sabes aparecerte, Harry?

Sí, Hermione me enseñó estando en el colegio.

Perfecto, llévate a tu primo a Grimmauld Place- dijo Dumbledore.

Muy a disgusto mio cogí a Dudley de la mano. Saqué la varita y en unos segundos me vi en ese tunel oscuro que te presionaba todo el cuerpo para aparecer de nuevo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Allí estaba solamente Molly Weasley. Al segundo aparecieron Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall con la tía Petunia. Molly me dio uno de esos abrazos quebrantahuesos suyos. Después me dijo que Hermione, Valerie, Draco, Frances, Ginny y Ron estaban en la habitación de Ron esperando. Cuando entré Hermione se abalanzó sobre mi. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Desee que el mundo se detuviera por un instante. Todos hicieron una piña a mi alrededor.

¿Escapaste a tiempo?- preguntó Valerie.

¡Es obvio que sí! Sino, no estaría aquí, verdad Potter…- dijo Draco.

Bueno, escapé por los pelos. Le vi. Nos saludamos y eso…

¡Harry no hagas chistes con eso!- dijo Hermione.

Vernon de alguna forma se puso en contacto con él, le dijo dónde encontrarme. Al parecer Voldemort le prometió algo, pero le mató y no supe el qué. También mató a la novia de mi tío. Así que los periódicos muggles no tardarán en hacerse eco del suceso.

Entonces llegó la señora Weasley que nos dijo que la comida estaba preparada. Dumbledore se había llevado a Vernon y a Petunia a casa de la tía Elizabeth. Comimos juntos y después Hermione se fue a casa de su abuela. Como había predicho, los periódicos no tardaron de hacerse eco. Lo trataron de crimen pasional, Petunia era la principal culpable y Dudley y yo sus secuaces.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Petunia y Dudley se han vuelto personas y Vernon está muerto. Qué le voy a hacer es el que menos me gusta de los tres. Aunque Dudley también ha tenido su merecido ¿ehh? Dejad reviews.**

**Capítulo 26: **

**- No podré hacerlo sin ti-**

**- Podrás… claro que podrás… Harry… eres muy buen mago… un mago genial… una maravillosa persona… y me alegro de haberte conocido.**


	26. Capítulo 26: La primera boda de La Madri

**Nueva actualización. Esta vez voy a subir solamente cuatro capítulos. He decidido que será mejor separar los años en dos fan fic diferentes o va a ser inmenso. Así que hasta el capítulo 29 será el Sexto año en Hogwarts y con un final sorprendente. Espero que os guste!!!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26: La primera boda de La Madriguera**

A la salida del colegio fui enviada con mi abuela. Mi abuela, la madre de mi madre, tenía setenta años y era una pesona vital, divertida e independiente. El abuelo se había muerto hacía ya casi seis años y la abuela lo estaba capeando muy bien, o al menos eso creíamos. La abuela tenía una pequeña tienda de libros en la esquina. Era un lugar encantador donde vendía tanto libros nuevos, como de segunda mano. Creo que de ahí me viene la afición a leer porque ya desde muy pequeña mamá me dejaba con ella cuando no tenía con quién dejarme y la abuela me leía cuentos en los ratos libres y cuando aprendí a leer, yo misma los leía. Aquella mañana de Sábado la abuela estaba en la tienda. Era el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Yo me vestí en casa en la diminuta habitación que ocupaba. Era la habitación que había sido de mamá. Tenía una cama pequeña, estanterías por aquí y por allá repleta de mis cosas, una mesa y un armario. Me miraba en el espejo del armario. Me había recogido el pelo en un moño con ayuda de mi varita me había colocado una flor a un lado y unos pendientes de diamantes y oro blanco que habían sido de mamá y me habia tocado en el reparto que habiamos hecho Andy y yo de sus cosas, sus joyas y su ropa fundamentalmente. Aquel conjunto que llevaba también era de mamá. Era una falda larga, de tela con mucha caída y el bajo hacía forma de picos a unos centímetros de mis tobillos. Y un top de color negro con brillantina.

- Deja de pavonearte, Hermione, estás perfecta.

- ¿En serio?

- Perfecta. A Harry se le va a caer la mandíbula cuando te vea.

Cogí un bolsito que había comprado en blanco con flores rosas y azules en pedrería, la mochila donde llevaba mis cosas ya que pasaría la noche en La Madriguera con mis amigos. Seguramente sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos. Había decidido dejarlo todo. Al fin había tomado la decisión que debía. Andrea se iba a quedar en Londres, no iba a volver al internado al que iba en Francia. Y la abuela estaba demasiado mayor como para lidiar con una adolescente rebelde. Solo me tenían a mi. Salí de casa de la abuela y fui hacia la esquina, entré en la librería.

- Oh mi nena… estás preciosa.

- Gracias abu. Me voy que deben estar al llegar.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que un chico joven venía conduciendo un coche rojo.

Esa mañana me había levantado muy temprano. Tenía que recoger todas mis cosas ya que me iba de Grimmauld Place. Había estado allí desde que nos habíamos ido de Privet Drive el día del ataque de Voldemort. Me había pasado los días muertos jugando al ajedrez con Draco, ayudando en los quehacéres de la casa y pensando en Hermione. Después de meter todas mis cosas en el baúl ya que me quedaría unos días en La Madriguera hasta mi cumpleaños. Me puse el traje de color negro con una corbata granate. Draco y yo iríamos juntos a La Madriguera, y pasaríamos a recoger a Hermione. Draco estaba en la cocina, él llevaba un traje de color blanco y se había cortado el pelo muy corto para la ocasión. Molly nos había dicho que Tonks y Remus nos llevarían en el coche nuevo de Remus, pero el plan fue modificado ligeramente por Remus. Llegó el solo en coche. Draco y yo guardamos mis cosas en el maletero del coche. Draco se quedaría en Grimmauld Place hasta que empezasen de nuevo las clases. Yo me iría unos días a La Madriguera, hasta mi cumpleaños y después podía decidir lo que hacer. Remus se acercó a mi y me tendió las llaves.

- Toma este es mi regalo y el de Tonks… por tu cumpleaños…

- Pero… es… excesivo…

- Oh, me lo vendió un amigo muy barato, quería deshacerse de él. Lo compró porque es un fanático de los artilugios muggles, pero no fue capaz de entenderse con él…

- Pero Remus… yo no se conducir… no puedo conducir.

- Es cierto, aquí tienes tu licencia. Si alguna vez te para algún muggle, muestrales esto. Es tu carne de conducir…

Cogí el carné y cuando toqué su superficie de plástico de repente supe todo lo que tenía que hacer. Remus me dijo que fuésemos a Nothing Hill a buscar a Hermione. Miré de nuevo el coche. Era un Mini de color rojo descapotable. Era fantástico. Draco se subió en el asiento del copiloto, yo lo hice a su lado. Regulé el asiento, me puse el cinturón de seguridad, regulé los espejos como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo. Introduje en el navegador la dirección que Remus me había dejado escrita en una nota. Tardamos poco en llegar. Hermione ya estaba esperando en la esquina de su calle. Estaba preciosa. Y si hubiera sido posible hubiera dado con la mandíbula en el suelo como en los dibujos animados. Nos saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa se subió en el coche.

- Hola chicos, qué guapos estáis…- dijo ella mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad- ¿Desde cuando sabes conducir Harry?

- Desde esta mañana.

- Dejad de darle al palique de una vez, que no vamos a llegar a la boda.

- Te veo muy animado, Draco- dijo Hermione.

Los tres reímos, puse en marcha el coche y nos fuimos dirección a La Madriguera. Tardamos aproximadamente hora y media en llegar a Ottery St. Catchpoole. La Madriguera hervía actividad. La boda se iba a celebrar en el jardín. Iba a ser una celebración sencilla. Molly nos hizo pasar. Estaba muy guapa con un traje de falda y chaqueta en color salmón. Se había recogido el pelo y maquillado un poco. Nos dijo que los chicos estaban atrás. Ron tenía cara de aburrimiento y no hacía más que aflojarse la corbata. Frances y Ginny charlaban animadamente. Valery y la tía Elizabeth todavía no habían llegado, Vi un poco más allá a Remus y a Tonks charlando con Albus Dumbledore y el señor Weasley. Vi a una chica rubia, alta y guapa que era muy parecida a Fleur. Deduje que aquella era Gabrielle, la que había sacado del lago en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Y el resto de la gente me era totalmente desconocida. Suponía que serían amigos de Fleur y Bill. Valery llegó con Elizabeth y Sirius. Me alegré mucho de ver que Sirius volvía a andar, con ayuda de una muleta, pero andaba. Elizabeth se había encargado de que se cortase el pelo y se afeitase, así que Sirius parecía un hombre diferente. Elizabeth estaba radiante de felicidad. Sabía que se había llevado a Sirius con ella a su casa para pasar su convalecencia. Ella misma me había dicho que era lo que James habría querido, pero me parecía que era más lo que ella quería que lo que mi padre quería. Valery se reunió con nosotros. Sirius y Elizabeth se reunieron con Tonks y Remus. Los gemelos y Charlie no tardaron en aparecer. Pero sin duda la llegada más sonada, después de la novia fue la de Percy. Percy y su familia hacía un año que no se hablaban. Percy era un lameculos y un agrandado, era la mano derecha de Fudge cuando era ministro de magia, ahora había sido degradado, y su ego también había disminuido. Llevaba a Penélope Cleanwater del brazo, su novia desde Hogwarts. Y para nuestra sorpresa Penélope tenía una barriguita redondeada.

- ¿Está embarazada?- preguntó Hermione poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensábamos.

- Definitivamente se han vuelto locos- dijo Fred.

- Tener un hijo en estas circunstancias- dijo George.

Molly abrazó a Percy llorando. Arthur también se acercó a él aunque con ciertas reticencias. Bill le saludó como si todo lo que había pasado, no hubiera pasado. Los únicos que no se acercaron a él fueron Ginny, Ron, Fred y George. Nos sentamos en nuestras sillas. Fleur se hizo de esperar, como hacen todas las novias. La ceremonia duró bastante poco comparado con lo que eran las ceremonias muggles. Y la principal diferencia era que se hacía alrededor de un caldero de peltre. Después de la ceremonia comenzó el banquete. Hermione se sentó en frente de mi. Había algo en esa comida que me hacía recordar las cenas de Hogwarts. Fue un acto sencillo, pero lleno de alegría y sobre todo de amor. La hora de cortar la tarta con la espada fue el cúlmen de la comida. Y también el brindis de los novios. No se dieron cuenta, pero Ginny, Frances, Valery y Hermione suspiraron a la vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Menudo coñazo- dijo Ron en bajo.

- Shh ¿quieres callarte?, Billy te va a oir- dijo Ginny.

- Mira que cuatro, parecen ellas las que se casan- dijo Ron con sorna.

- Algún día te veré a ti en ese puesto, Ronald Weasley- espetó Ginny

- ¡Melín me libre de tal cosa! No soportaría tanto romanticismo junto.

- ¿Acaso es que no vas a formar una familia?- Preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

- Y cargar con unos crios que no dejan de berrear... no gracias.

- Pues yo sí- dije con determinación.

Había notado tanto la ausencia de mis padres que en el fondo sabía que acabaría formando una familia. No pude evitar pensar en La Profecía ¿Mi destino me permitiría hacerlo? Después de la tarta los novios abrieron el baile. Era una melodía lenta y bonita. Hermione me cogió de la mano y me dijo que íbamos a bailar. Después de eso nos volvimos a sentar. Cuando la fiesta empezaba a decaer Bill se acercó a nosotros que todavía seguíamos sentados.

- ¿No vais a salir a bailar?- dijo Bill.

- No...- dijo Ron, Yo negué también con la cabeza. Draco estaba bailando en la pista con Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur que no se separaba de él.

- Vosotros os lo perdéis.

Bill sacó a bailar a Hermione y los gemelos a Ginny y a Frances. Yo me reía. Después de que acabase esa canción las chicas y yo nos quedamos bailando con Gabriela y su hermana en la pista. Ron y yo no tuvimos más remedio que salir a la pista porque las chicas nos recordarían el resto de nuestras vidas que no las sacamos a bailar. Yo me acerqué a Bill y a Hermione. Bill me dejó bailar con Hermione guiñándome un ojo. Ron bailó con Valery. La agarré por la cintura y con un nudo en la garganta me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. El corazón me golpeaba el pecho con tanta violencia que creía que se daría cuenta en cualquier momento. Notaba mi cuerpo entumecido y mi mente embotada. Cuando la canción acabó me separé de ella casi con alivio. La fiesta estaba empezando a decaer y los invitados empezaban a irse.

- Harry, podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo… tengo que hablar contigo. ¡Vamos al embarcadero!

Asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la chaqueta y la corbata y la dejé encima de mi silla. Hermione y yo caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al lago. Se quitó los tacones y cruzamos el embarcadero hasta el final. Nos sentamos. El agua nos llegaba por los tobillos. El sol se estaba poniendo ya. Estuvimos un rato más en silencio. Hermione parecía abatida.

- He… he tomado una decisión con respecto a mi hermana y mi abuela…

- ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta de tu tía?

- Hermione tenía una tía llamada Sasha que vivía en Manchester, era la hermana pequeña de Jean y les había ofrecido su casa para ir a vivir.

- No…- dijo en un tono que no me gustó nada- Voy a dejarlo todo…

- ¿Dejar todo?

- Sí, todo, la magia, el colegio, la guerra, a vosotros… voy a volver a ser… muggle.

- No, Hermione, Andrea no te lo permitirá.

- ¡Me da igual lo que mi hermana me permita! Soy mayor de edad, dentro de unos meses lo seré también en el mundo muggle. No pueden ordenarme lo que hacer.

- Vale, vale, no te enfurruñes.

- Harry no me lo pongas más difícil…- Había roto a llorar.

- Hermione, eres la mejor estudiante del colegio… eres una bruja excepcional…

- Tú… tú tienes una importante misión que hacer Harry. Serás el mago más famoso de tu tiempo…

- No podré hacerlo sin ti.

- Podrás… claro que podrás… Harry… eres muy buen mago… un mago genial… una maravillosa persona… y me alegro de haberte conocido…

- No lo hagas, por favor…

- Tengo que hacerlo, mi familia es lo más importante…

Hermione se puso en pie. Yo me quedé allí de espaldas a ella. En cuanto oí la hierba agitarse a su paso me eché a llorar. Claro que no podía hacerlo sin ella. Y no era por su tanlento, por su inteligencia o por lo que ella pensase, sino porque ella era la razón por la que me levantaba cada mañana. Por que ella era la única con la que quería formar esa familia de mis sueños. Porque la quería hasta límites insospechados.

Volví a La Madriguera intentando calmar el torrente de lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas… ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar?. Se suponía que estaba haciendo lo que debía. Hacía lo correcto por muy doloroso que fuese. Valery me abordó. Le conté todo y le dije que quería irme sin que se notase. Era mejor así. Cuando me aparecí en casa de mi abuela, en mi habitación. Me quité la ropa casi sin ver por la cantidad de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. Mi hermana y la abuela no estaban. Me di una ducha y después volví a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me quedé allí tumbada mirando al vacío. Pensaba en lo vacía que estaría mi vida ese años sin Harry. Y esperaba que cuando todo pasase, no me guardase demasiado reencor y que pudiéramos ser amigos.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Harry, desesperado por hacer recapacitar a Hermione sobre su decisión le pide que vaya con él al Valle Godric. Allí viven una interesante aventura.**

**¡¡Dejad reviews!!**


	27. Capítulo 27: El Valle de Godric

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 27: El Valle de Godric**

Desde el día de la boda de Bill ninguno de mis amigos, ni mis tías, ni Sirius consiguieron sacarme una sonrisa. Ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños al ver todos los regalos que tenía hizo que esbozara un amago de sonrisa. Valerie decía muy tranquila que iría, que a Hermione le encantaba ser bruja. Elizabeth decía que tenía que estar dolida y confundida después de lo de sus padres. Y yo quería ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pero no me dejaba. Y pensar en que ella no estaría en todo el año me hacía sentir una horrible sensación de vacío inexplicable. Y por primera vez en mi vida el día después de mi cumpleaños, me preguntaron a ver qué era lo que quería hacer ahora que era mayor de edad. Lo que de verdad quería era ir donde ella, darle un tirón de orejas y hacerla volver al colegio. Pero también había otra cosa que hacía tiempo que quería hacer, visitar la casa de mis padres. No quise que nadie me acompañase. Sirius me dio el nombre de un hostal cercano a la casa de mis padres. Elizabeth me dio un millón de advertencias sobre lo que no debía hacer. Ella pensaba que viajar solo sería una mala idea, pero no pensaba hacerlo solo, al menos eso esperaba. La única persona del mundo que no me importaba que fuese conmigo era Hermione. Metí en una mochila unas cuantas cosas, algo de ropa, cosas de aseo y la eché en el maletero del coche. Bill me había traído algo de dinero de Gringotts. Valerie se despidió de mi llorando.

- Venga, prima, que solamente me voy dos días. No me voy a la guerra. Te traeré una piedra o algo.

- ¡Muy gracioso Potter!- dijo ella dandome un codazo.

Me subí en el coche y arranqué. Me despedí con la mano e introduje la dirección de la casa de la abuela de Hermione en el navegador. Esperaba que me acompañase. No quería hacer aquello solo, pero tampoco quería hacerlo con otra persona que no fuese ella. Llamé a la puerta y unos segundos después vi a Hermione salir con unos pantalones cortos de lycra y una camiseta de tirantes.

- Harry...¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Hola. He venido a que me acompañes a un lugar. Te necesito.

- ¿Y Por qué no va Ron o Val contigo?

- Porque contigo no tengo secretos... necesito que vengas Hermione.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al valle de Godric, a la casa de mis padres ¿Lo harás?

- Bueno, no pienso dejarte que vayas solo.

Hermione me dijo que pasase. Estaba otra vez sola en casa. Su abuela estaba en la librería todo el día y su hermana siempre andaba por ahí, no sabía exactamente dónde. Hermione subió escaleras arriba y en menos de un cuarto de hora volvio a bajar con una mochila al hombro, la misma camiseta pero pantalones vaqueros y deportivas.

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos?

- Tres días como mucho.

- ¿Tres días¿Y cómo se supone que dormiremos?¿Y qué comeremos?

- Tranquila, está todo controlado.

Ambos entramos en la librería de su abuela. Era un lugar encantador con libros por todos sitios en una especie de caos ordenado. Me recordó a Flourish & Blotts, aunque era evidente que en la librería de la abuela de Hermione no había libros flotando.

- Nena… qué haces aquí.

- Abuelita, me voy un par de días con Harry… tenemos que hacer algo…

- Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter, Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti… de vuestras aventuras.

- Oh, no hay mucho que contar.

- Hermione no opina lo mismo. Cuídamela. Aunque se que contigo estará bien.

Elizabeth tenía esa especie de paz que tienen las personas que aceptan la vida y el mundo tal y como son. Nos subimos en el coche. Estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a "El Valle Godric" que era donde vivían mis padres. Sirius me había sugerido que nos alojásemos en una pensión que conocía. Pero a mi me parecía más prudente quedarnos en un pueblo cercano, entre muggles, y no utilizar la magia para nada. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Así que nos quedamos en un pueblo a unos pocos quilómetros del valle, en la única pensión del pueblo. En la recepción había una mujer con el pelo rizado, un vestido de flores.

- ¿Una habitación doble?

- Sí- dije. Hermione me miró confundida.

- ¿Recién casados? Sois muy jóvenes.

- Sí, recién casados.

- Ehhh… deme su nombre.

- James Potter…

- ¿Tiene alguna identificación señor Potter?

- Solo el carnet de conducir.

- Me basta.

Aquella señora nos acompañó hasta la habitación. La ventana de la habitación daba hacia el bosque que ocultaba el lugar donde mis padres habían vivido. La habitación era amplia, arreglada y limpia. Tenía un cuarto de baño, un armario, una pequeña butaca, una cajonera con una pequeña televisión encima y la cama y dos mesitas de noche.

- ¡¡Desde cuando estamos casados, Harry!!- me dijo Hermione escandalizada cuando la señora se fue.

- ¿Qué querías que dijera?

- No se…

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

- Es igual, me voy a dar una ducha.

Cogió su mochila y entró en el cuarto de baño. Mi plan era comprar algo y pasar la tarde en el Valle de Godric, hacer noche allí y al día siguiente volver a londres. Hermione salió unos minutos después. Llevaba el pelo mojado, un pantalón de chandal y una camiseta.

- Perdoname, no pensé que te fuera a ofender… lo siento.

- No importa, maridito…

Sonreímos y salimos de allí. Nos subimos en el coche. Cerca del pueblo había un bosque. Había que desviarse de la carretera que salía del pueblo por un camino. El camino cruzaba el bosque. Cuando llegamos al corazón del bosque de repente se abrió ante nosotros. Era un caótico entramado de calles, avenidas, parques, casas en un valle en cuyo centro había un lago. El Valle Godric era una ciudad en toda regla. Una ciudad de magos. Era evidente porque no hacíamos más que ver coches volando y gente volando en escobas.

- Uauuu… esto es increíble…- dijo Hermione fascinada.

Dejamos aparcado el coche a las afueras, cerca del bosque. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el lago. No me imaginé el Valle Godric de aquella forma. De repente todo me resultaba conocido, como si los recuerdos se hubieran mantenido agazapados en mi memoria hasta entonces. Llegamos a un parque en el que había unos niños columpiandose. De repente tuve la visión de un recuerdo. Valerie estaba sentada en un columpio y yo en otro. Sirius nos empujaba a ambos y mamá y Elizabeth nos miraban sonrientes. Un poco más allá nos encontramos con una estatua esculpida en piedra con las caras de mis padres. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y al segundo siguiente estaba llorando.

- Ehhhh- dijo Hermione abrazándome.

Me enjugué las lágrimas. Hermione me cogió fuertemente de la mano. Caminamos cogidos de la mano sin soltarnos. Mis padres vivían en el número 26 de la calle Bowman Wright, el inventor de la snitch dorada. La casa estaba semiderruida. Uno de los laterales lo estaba. Abrí la puerta de metal de la verja que rodeaba la casa. Al abrir la puerta una sensación muy rara me invadió. Frente a la puerta de entrada estaban las escaleras hacia arriba que estaban caídas en su parte superior. A la derecha estaba la sala de estar. Fue como caer dentro de un recuerdo en un pensadero. De repente ya no era por la tarde, sino de noche y la casa no estaba cayéndose a trozos. Vi a mi padre sentado en la butaca frente al fuego.

- ¿Qué está pasado Harry?- dijo Hermione a mi lado.

- No tengo ni idea.

Nos acercamos un poco más. Yo estaba dormido entre sus brazos. Era un bebé moreno, rollizo y feliz. Dormía chupándome el pulgar. Tenía un pijama de color azul. El pijama que llevaba aquella noche. Mamá pasó a través de nosotros. Estaba guapísima.

- Venga James, es hora de acostar a Harry- dijo ella.

- Déjamelo un poco más… total está dormidito...- dijo mirando al bebé que tenía en sus brazos, a mi.

- Qué pacifico está cuando duerme ¿verdad?- dijo ella sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

- Es bueno… salvo cuando Val está… se vuelven insoportables los dos juntos.

- Se que se querrán mucho… serán como hermanos…

De repente oímos un ruido. Hermione me apretó la mano. Ambos sabíamos qué era. Y no sabía si estaba preparado para vivirlo de nuevo. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?. Voldemort apareció por la puerta. Papá le dijo a mamá que me llevase arriba. Yo lloraba. Voldemort intentó hacerse el bueno diciendo que solo me quería a mi, que me entregasen y los dejaría en paz. Papá se negó. Le mató. Hermione y yo le seguimos escaleras arriba. La puerta de mi cuarto estaba cerrada. Mamá estaba en una esquina de la habitación intentando protegerme.

- Dame al bebé y no te haré daño- dijo.

- Jamás te lo daré…

Entonces la mató. Yo me quedé callado, ya no lloraba. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Entonces levantó la varita para matarme. Y el rayo verde fue lo último que vi de aquella horrible noche. Cuando volví a tener consciencia de mi estaba de nuevo en la sala de estar derrumbada de mi casa. Caí de rodillas llorando. Pero llorado como hacía tiempo no recordaba. Hermione me abrazó y estuvimos allí mucho tiempo. Ella no decía nada, solamente estaba allí sentada acariciándome el pelo y dándome besos. Nunca me había mostrado ante ella tan vulnerable e indefenso.

Pensaba que el haber estado en casa de mis padres nos daría mucho de qué hablar, pero en contra de todo pronóstico nos pasamos la cena en silencio. Un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. Cenamos en el único restaurante del pueblo. Después volvimos caminando al hotel y dando un rodeo por el pueblo. Para los dos había sido una experiencia muy fuerte y extraña a la vez. Era como si la casa hubiera estado esperando a que yo fuese. Subimos a la habitación. Hermione entró en el cuarto de baño a ponerse el pijama. Era un pantaloncito corto de color rosa con corazoncitos y una camiseta de tirantes de lycra. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta.

- Tú… puedes dormir en la cama… yo dormiré en el suelo…

- ¡De ninguna forma Harry Potter! La cama es suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los dos.

- Es que… doy muchas vueltas… y ya sabes…

- Sí, ya se, pero no te preocupes vale…

Entré en el cuarto de baño y me quedé sentado en el borde de la bañera. No quería que esa noche se acabase nunca. Me duché y después me puse el pijama. Cuando salí de nuevo Hermione ya estaba metida en la cama. Había encendido la luz de la mesita y estaba dormida plácidamente. Apagué la televisión y dejé mi mochila en un rincón. Abrí un poco la ventana para que entrase un poco de brisa de la noche. Hermione dormia boca abajo mirando hacia la ventana. Yo también me tumbé en la cama, encima de las sábanas y poco a poco empecé a caer en un sueño profundo. Soñé con aquella noche de nuevo. Pero Voldemort podía verme. Me desperté sobresaltado y cuando lo hice Hermione estaba despierta y había encendido la luz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- estaba preocupada.

- Si, ahora sí…

Volví a tumbarme de nuevo notando cómo mi respiración y mi pulso se normalizaban. Hermione me sonrió y apagó la luz. Ella me dio la espalda, se acurrucó en el borde de la cama.

- Hermione…- dije.

- Mmmm

- ¿Estás dormida?

- No.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- Claro… pero… te encuentras bien… ¿de verdad? Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo…

- No, estoy bien.

Posé mi mano sobre su cintura. Ella cogió mi mano y rodeó su cuerpo con mis brazos. Me encantaba su olor… era tan dulce y personal a la vez. Me quedé dormido con mi cara hundida en su pelo. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama y ella se apoyaba sobre mi hombro. Nunca había tenido un despertar más dichoso que ese. La miré dormida. Estaba preciosa. La abracé. Me daba una maravillosa sensación de seguridad el que estuviera a mi lado. ¿Cómo iba a estar un año sin ella en Hogwarts?. Hogwarts sin ella no sería nada. Esa mañana nos levantamos tarde. Nos subimos en el coche y volvimos a Londres. Cuando llegamos a casa de su abuela nos quedamos un rato sentados en el coche, en silencio.

- Bueno… que tengas un buen año en el colegio ¿no?- dijo ella.

Asentí con la cabeza. Se bajó del coche y entró en su casa. Posiblemente aquel sería el año más decisivo de mi vida… Dumbledore creía que Voldemort no demoraría mucho más nuestro encuentro… Quería pasar hasta el último segundo antes de que eso sucediera con ella, porque no sabía si mi vida continuaría después de encontrarme cara a cara con Voldemort. Me quedé allí sentado, inmóvil unos segundos. Después arranqué el coche y volví a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Capítulo siguiente: Sirius recuerda su historia con Elizabeth. ¿Qué pasaría?**

**¡¡Dejad reviews!!**


	28. Capítulo 28: La nueva vida de Sirius Bla

**Este capítulo va dedicado a "Tatis". Ella lo ha inspirado así que me parece justo dedicarselo. Por cierto, la mayor parte del capítulo son Flashbacks sobre la historia de Sirius y Elizabeth, desde el punto de vista de Sirius. Por si no está suficientemente claro.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (salvo algunos de mi invención) y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28: La nueva vida de Sirius Black**

Cuando me encontré completamente repuesto Elizabeth me llevó a su casa. Yo no estaba muy convencido sobre eso de vivir en un barrio muggle, rodeado de muggles, con cosas muggles… era demasiado muggle para mi. Pero Elizabeth como siempre me había hecho entrar en razón diciendo que vivir entre muggles sería el escondite perfecto. Me afeité, me corté el pelo y me vestí como cualquier muggle. Así que cuando llegué al barrio en el que vivía Elizabeth, nadie me miraba distinto. Aquella tarde estaba sentado en el porche mirando el atardecer, pensando.

* * *

Aquella casa que tanto había odiado se alzaba ante mi. Aquella casa de la que había escapado con dieciseis años como si de una cárcel se tratase. Eran las doce de la noche de un lluvioso día de verano. Había tormenta. Desde la vuelta de Voldemort había mantenido correspondencia casi a diario con Albus Dumbledore que estaba reorganizando la Orden del Fénix. Ofrecí aquella casa como refugio. Pero lo peor, sin duda era tener que vivir en ella. Aunque me consolaba pensando que al fin podría estar cerca de Harry. Entré dentro. Albus Dumbledore me esperaba ya dentro. La casa necesitaba una buena limpieza y hacer algunas reformas. Nos sentamos en la cocina a charlar donde había comida. Al parecer Dumbledore se la había traído de Hogwarts. Hablamos sobre Voldemort, sobre Harry, sobre la Orden del Fénix, sobre todos los planes de Dumbledore.

- Ehhh… yo… he estado investigando un poco por mi cuenta… ¿Qué ha sido de Lizzie Potter?- pregunté notando cómo mis mejillas se encendían como si fuese un chiquillo.

- Lizzie… hace años que no se nada. La última noticia que tuve no era muy halagüeña.

- ¿Y la pequeña?

- Sirius… es mejor que las olvides. Hay libros que están mejor cerrados.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba sentada en la butaca frente al fuego. En una de sus piernas estaba Harry y en la otra Valerie. Elizabeth les contaba un cuento sobre una sirvienta que quería ser princesa. Harry y Valerie estaban embelesados mirándola, al igual que yo. Su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros como una interminable cascada de bucles. Sus ojos azules reflejaban los destellos del fuego. Su sonrisa traviesa marcada por unos labios rosados. Su piel pálida que adquiría calidez con el resplandor de la chimenea. Sentí cómo se me hinchaba el corazón. Ojalá hubiera sabido que aquella sería la última vez en dieciseis años que estaríamos los cuatro juntos.

* * *

Harry gateaba grácilmente sobre la manta de cuadros que Lillian había puesto sobre el cesped del jardín. Harry era un bebé tranquilo y curioso. Le gustaba explorarlo todo y tocarlo todo. Normalmente era muy fácil de manejar, salvo cuando Valerie estaba presente. Entonces los dos solían montar algún escándalo que otro. Pero ninguno los reprendíamos ya que solía ser bastante divertido mirarles. James salió al jardín con unos vasos de limonada en una bandeja, seguido de cerca por Elizabeth. Llevaba un vestido de color azul mariño, ceñido que dejaba ver sus voluptuosas curvas de mujer. Sentí que me faltaba el aliento. Elizabeth se sentó a mi lado con Valerie en brazos que luchaba por deshacerse de los brazos opresores de su madre para hacerle alguna trastada al primo Harry.

- Tenemos que hablar con vosotros- dijo James de repente en tono grave.

- Ya sabéis que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está detrás de nosotros… así que queremos pediros una cosa- dijo Lillian.

- Como padrinos que sois de Harry nos gustaría que os ocupáseis de su seguridad en caso de que a nosotros nos sucediese algo malo- dijo James.

- Se que en vosotros encontrará a los padres que perdió- dijo Lillian con la mirada vidriosa mirando al pequeño que se afanaba en investigar una florecilla.

- ¡¿Pero de qué estáis hablando?! No os va a suceder nada… y viviréis muchos años para ver crecer a vuestro hijo, lo veréis ir a Hogwarts, hacerse un hombre, enamorarse, y casarse y llenaros la casa de nietos- dije

Todos reímos. Pero sabíamos, o intuíamos que ese día llegaría.

* * *

- Empuje, Elizabeth ya casi está. Ya le veo la cabeza- dijo la enfermera. Elizabeth estaba tirada sobre la camilla, con las piernas abiertas y la enfermera entre ellas. Tenía el pelo empapado de sudor, la cara. Agarraba mi mano con fuerza. Notaba que apenas me llegaba sangre a la punta de los dedos, pero no me quejaba.

- Venga Lizzie, ratoncito… tú puedes- le dije al oído.

- Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!

Unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, Lizzie cayó sobre la camilla, agotada. Vi cómo la enfermera cogía a la niña por las piernas y le daba un azote en el culito para que la niña se pusiera a llorar con una fuerza asombrosa. Era el llanto de la vida. La enfermera la envolvió en una sábana y se la puso a Elizabeth en el pecho. Estaba llorando. Yo me agaché para besarle la frente.

- Bienvenida Valerie- dijo mientras le acariciaba su manita- Mira este es el tío Sirius. Ya verás lo bien que lo váis a pasar los dos…

* * *

- Siriuuuuuuusssss- decía alguien a mi oído mientras me zarandeaba.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado y vi los ojos azules de Elizabeth encima de los míos. Un millón de mariposas se instalaron en mi estómago.

- Sirius…. Tengo un antojo…- dijo Elizabeth.

- ¡Ohhh! Lizzie… vuelve a dormirte- dije dándome la vuelta.

Ella se levantó con trabajo. Tenía una enorme barriga de siete meses. Así que sus movimientos era reducidos y bastante torpes.

- Pero si la niña sale con cara de fresa no te espantes- dijo desde la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡¡Está bien!!- dije levantándome de la cama- Elizabeth Potter, eres una insufrible.

Pero agarré mis vaqueros y me los puse. Me vestí antes de salir a comprar las dichosas fresas con nata para Elizabeth.

* * *

Esto va a notarlo frío, señora Richards- dijo el médico.

Elizabeth estaba empeñada en que su bebé estaría mejor atendido si en lugar de examinar su embarazo un médico, lo hacía un médico y un sanador. Así que estábamos en la consulta de un ginecólogo muggle esperando esta vez poder ver el sexo del bebé. Yo le sostenía la mano. Ella estaba nerviosa. El médico colocó un pequeño aparato sobre su abultada barriga y lo movió sobre el gel que acababa de echar en la tripa de Elizabeth. Tras unos segundos detuvo la imagen que se veía en otro aparato que tenía una pantalla.

Señora Richards, le presento a su bebé.

¿Qué es¿Se ve el sexo?- pregunté más ansioso si cabía que Elizabeth.

Oh, sí, es una nena… y además está sanísima…

Una niña… Sirius… una niña- dijo Elizabeth dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos.

* * *

- ¿Estás mejor?- pregunté mientras le daba a Elizabeth una taza de humeante leche caliente con cacao. Justo como sabía que le gustaba.

- Sí- dijo ella ahogadamente.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado en el que se marcaba una incipiente curvatura en su abdomen. Llevaba una chaqueta negra. El pelo lo llevaba suelto callendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Ese día no había sido fácil para ella. Ese día había sido el entierro de su marido, Gilbert Richards, el padre del bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Sirius¿Qué voy a hacer sola y con un bebé?

- Yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte, Lizzie. Siempre voy a estar aquí- dije tomándola ente mis brazos.

Elizabeth se aferró a mi camisa estallando en llanto. Lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas.

* * *

- Yo, Gilbert Richards, te quiero a ti Elizabeth Potter como esposa y me entrego a ti. Y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. 

Era el turno de Elizabeth. Estaba tan hermosa vestida de blanco. Parecía más frágil y más etérea que de costumbre. Sus ojos escondidos tras el velo de la novia miraron a James. El cual asintió orgulloso. Después unos segundos que me parecieron horas su mirada azul se clavó sobre la mía. Imaginé que me levantaba allí, que la cogía en brazos y la raptaba para que no se casase con ese panoli de Gilbert Richards. Lo que me devolvió a la realidad fue su dulce voz.

- Yo, Elizabeth Potter te quiero a ti, Gilbert Richards como esposo y me entrego a ti. Y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

- ¡Lo que el destino ha unido que no lo separe el hombre!. Puedes besar a la novia.

Gilbert la tomó por la cintura con brusquedad. El muy animal no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer. Retiró el velo de su cara y la besó. Juraría que cuando Elizabeth pasó por delante de mi estaba pálida como la cera. Todos lo achacaron a su embarazo, pero nadie se fijó en la tenaz tristeza que había en sus ojos.

* * *

- Riiiiiiinnnnnnggggg- sonaba el timbre de mi casa insistentemente.

- ¡Ya va, ya va!- dije desde la cocina.

Estaba en casa, haciendo la cena para sentarme a ver un programa en la televisión muggle que me gustaba especialmente. Era una noche lluviosa de tormenta. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Elizabeth del otro lado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. La hice pasar y la llevé al cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha y yo le dejé algo de ropa para que se pusiera. Se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas encogidas, la barbilla encima de sus rodillas, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas.

- Qué te sucede Lizzie- dije.

- Ohhhh... Sirius, quiero morirme- dijo ella escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

- Qué ha pasado...

- Jim me va a desheredar como mínimo... se va a poner como una fiera... y tendrá razón... he traído la desgracia a la familia Potter.

- Pequeña...- dije abrazándola con cariño. Ella se refugió en mi abrazo- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

- Estoy embarazada...- dijo ella antes de estallar en llanto.

- Pero... estás segura...

- Sirius...

- Vale, vale. No sabía que tuvieras novio.

- Y no lo tengo... salí un par de veces con él... estaba despechada... porque el hombre al que amaba no me hacía caso...¿Y ahora qué?

- Todo se arreglará, Lizzie, y si no se arregla... yo estaré aquí para cuidar de ti, pequeña...

* * *

Hacía dos años que habia salido de Hogwarts y en todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a ver a Elizabeth. La recordaba como aquella niñita que era cuando abandoné Hogwarts. Allí estábamos los tres James, Lilly y yo, esperándola en el andén 9 y 3/4. Vi a una jovencita bajar del tren. Llevaba el pelo suelto, muy largo y se le ensortijaba en las puntas. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos, una camisa blanca y unas sandalias. Durante unos segundos me quedé mirando para ella como si no fuese ella. Como si la acabase de conocer. Y después me di cuenta de que algo me hacía cosquillas en el estómago. La pequeña Lizzie ya no era una niña pequeña, nuestra pequeña. Estaba hecha una mujer. Una mujer hermosa, inteligente y que despertaba en mi sensaciones que ninguna otra mujer había despertado. Elizabeth corrió a abrazar a James, después a Lilly.

- ¿A mi no me vas a dar un abrazo?- dije.

- ¡Sirius!

Caminó hacia mi. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo la cogí por la cintura. Hundió su cara en mi cuello. Aquel abrazo me parecía que duraba horas y que si no se separaba de mi pronto podría notar cómo me latía el corazón. Después me dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de mis labios. No pude evitar que mi imaginación se disparara. E imaginaba situaciones con las que no se debería pensar sobre la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Aquel fue el momento en que me enamoré de ella.

* * *

- Sirius- dijo una suave voz a mi lado. 

Levanté la vista. Allí estaba Elizabeth, sonriendo afablemente. Me había quedado dormido entre mis recuerdos. Elizabeth se sentó a mi lado. La miré. La verdad era que no había cambiado demasiado. Se había hecho una mujer. La Elizabeth que había conocido cuando salió de Hogwarts representaba para mi la manzana prohibida. Esa cosa que anhelas sobre todas las cosas pero que sabes que jamás podrás tenerla. Pero cuando Gilbert se murió y ella se apoyó en mi para superar la muerte de su marido, me enamoré de ella de nuevo. Y ahora siendo mi sanadora, mi compañía me había vuelto a enamorar de ella.

- ¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó en una risita deliciosa.

- Solo recordaba.

- Pensabas en James…- dijo ella con gesto preocupado entrelazando su brazo con el mío.

- No. Recordaba cuando volviste de Hogwarts…

- Oh.

Ambos nos quedamos allí en silencio hasta que se hizo de noche. Me moría de ganas de decirle todo lo que la amaba, todo lo que la deseaba… pero… ¿Qué tipo de vida podría ofrecerle?. No podríamos salir a ningún lugar por miedo a que me descubrieran. Elizabeth no se merecía algo así. Y a mi me dolía profundamente no poder ofrecerle algo mejor.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros reviews…**

**Capítulo siguiente: ****Harry es consciente de que aquella podría ser la última vez que viese a Hermione. Pero tiene que verla por última vez y despedirse de ella.**


	29. Capítulo 29: Despedida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (salvo algunos de mi invención) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a W.B.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28: Despedida**

Los últimos meses habían sido los más difíciles de mi vida. Aceptar la muerte de mis padres, rescatar a Sirius, abandonar la magia, hacerme cargo de mi hermana… todo me iba grande. Andrea que había dejado el internado en París para estudiar en un colegio en Londres, había venido a vivir con la abuela y conmigo. La abuela Robertha vivía sola en una casa en Nothing Hill desde que hacía cinco años se había muerto el abuelo. Por aquellos días Andrea estaba nerviosísima por su vuelta al colegio, a un nuevo colegio. Y yo me había puesto a trabajar. No soportaba estar todo el día en casa sin hacer nada, por eso había empezado a trabajar en un burguer cercano a casa. Había sido una jornada realmente agotadora. Eran las doce de la noche y todavía estábamos acabando de limpiar y recoger las mesas. Tenía dos compañeras. Audrey que era poco más mayor que yo, ella tenía dieciocho años, y Gery que tenía veinticinco años y era la encargada. Salí con mi uniforme puesto, pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Me cubrí con una chaqueta y comencé a caminar después de despedirme de mis compañeras. Audrey y Gery se quedaron allí charlando. Había unos doscientos metros desde el burguer a casa. La calle estaba desierta y en silencio. Llegaba casi a casa cuando cuando vi aparecer una persona encapuchada que iba detrás de mi. Eché la mano a los bolsillos. "¡Maldición¿Por qué diantres dejé la varita en casa? Eres una inconsciente Hermione, el mundo mágico está en guerra y tú andas por ahí sin varita. Porque hayas decidido dejar la magia eso no te pone a salvo". Iba a echar a correr pero de repente sentí que mis piernas no se movían. Fueron unos segundos que me parecieron horas en los que noté que todo mi cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- susurró el encapuchado unos metros por detrás de mi.

Me rodeó y se puso delante de mi. Se quitó la capucha.

- ¡Finite incantatem!

- ¡Harry!- dije y le abracé. Tenía el corazón a mil. Me sentí aliviada al comprobar que no era un mortífago que venía a matarme.

- Hola- dijo él riendo.

- ¡Te parece gracioso petrificarme Harry Potter!

- ¡Tú se lo hiciste a Neville!

Reimos y nos abrazamos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte, saber cómo estabas

- Bien. Bueno… ahora trabajo… tu amiga la sabelotodo ha dejado los libros… pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

- Como siempre. Todos estamos bien. Yo… quería despedirme. Mañana me voy a Hogwarts y es posible que no nos veamos más- Harry parecía emocionado y abatido a partes iguales.

- No digas eso…

- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? No tardaré mucho… pero nunca se sabe quién puede andar rondando.

Caminamos en silencio calle abajo. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa entramos. La abuela y Andrea se habían quedado dormidas esperándome. Se despertaron bruscamente. Pero ambas respiraros aliviadas.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Andrea al verle.

Se levantó y se abrazaron. Después me miró levantando una ceja. Mi abuela le dio las gracias a Harry por acompañarme y empezó su discurso de que las cosas no eran como antes y que era un peligro salir a la calle.

- Abuela, seguro que Mimi y Harry tienen mucho de que hablar ¿Por qué no nos vamos para la cama?- dijo Andrea sacando a la abuela de salón,

- Disculpala Harry, está mayor y a veces le patina un poco la neurona.

- Tranquila. ¿Por qué Andrea te llama Mimi?

- Mis padres me llamaban así, Andy también. Cuando era niña Andrea no sabía decir mi nombre así que era Mimi y con ese apodo me quedé.

- Me gusta.

- ¿Tienes prisa?. Se que mañana tienes que madrugar porque vas al colegio pero dame cinco minutos. No soporto más esta ropa por hoy.

Harry asintió. Después le dije que podía quedarse viendo la televisión. Subí a mi habitación cogí mi camisón y el neceser. Me di una ducha rápida. Me puse el camisón. Era una de esas camisetas gigantescas con un osito estampado. Fui a la cocina y me hice un café con leche. Cogí unas galletas y fui al salón. Cerré la ventana porque empezaba a hacer frío. Harry pagó la tele. Después de que cené diciéndole lo mucho que trabajaba y lo poco que descansaba y comía me senté a su lado.

- La orden cree que la última batalla no se demore más allá del final de este curso, si no es antes. Por eso quería despedirme de ti. Solo quiero decirte que conocerte ha sido una de las cosas que me han compensado esta vida horrible.

- Harry… no hables así…

- Sabes que te puedes quedar con todos mis libros, seguro que tú les darás mejor uso que yo.

- Harry…

- Y te he traído una cosa. Se que para ti no será una gran cosa… pero para mi si.

Sacó una cajita cuadrada pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo. Cuando lo vi me quedé muda del asombro. Eran unos pendientes en forma de flor con diamantes, la sortija y el colgante a juego. ¿Cómo que no era gran cosa¡Era demasiado!

- Yo… Harry… no puedo aceptarlo.

- Claro que puedes. Y se lo vas a dar a tu hija mayor… y le vas a decir que te lo regaló… tu mejor amigo… antes… antes… de…

- No lo digas…No se qué decir.

- Que no te olvidarás de mi.

- Eso no va a pasar nunca Harry.

- Creo que es la hora de volver. Toma…- dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo- en caso de que me suceda algo, quiero que leas esto.

Harry me entregó un sobre blanco con una carta en su interior. Se puso la capa. Me miró. Nos fundimos en un abrazo.

- Encárgate de volver vivo Potter- estaba a punto de echarme a llorar- no quiero quedarme sin mi mejor amigo. ¡Oh! Y escríbeme de vez en cuando.

- Sabes que siempre lo hago.

Ya no reprimia mis lágrimas. Dejaba que brotaran como un mar por mis mejillas. Harry me agarró de las mejillas. Me secó las lágrimas y me dio un beso en la frente. Después se fue, se desapareció. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Me agarré a los cojines y comencé a llorar y llorar.

- Mimi...- dijo una débil voz detrás de mi. Era Andrea- ¿Qué te pasa¿Qué quería Harry?

- Quería despedirse de mi…

- Claro mañana se va al colegio hasta Junio no os veréis de nuevo.

- No, Andy no es eso. Harry tiene una horrible misión por hacer. Una misión en la que es posible que se muera. Es posible que no le vuelva a ver vivo…

- ¿Y eso?- dijo señalando la caja que ahora permanecía cerrado encima de la mesa del salón.

- Es un regalo.

Andrea cogió la caja y la abrió. También se quedó muda de asombro.

- Creo que era de su madre- dije con voz queda.

- Y luego dices que no te quiere… estoy segura de que no se desprendería así como así de una joya tan cara y encima de su madre.

- ¡Andy!

- Está bien… ¿Y esa carta?

- Me la dio para que la lea si algún día le pasa algo.

- ¡Vamos a leerla!

Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Andrea ya había rasgado el sobre. Yo me sentía verdaderamente mal. Le había prometido a Harry que no la leería.

"_Mi querida Hermione: _

_Si algún día lees estas líneas es que ya no estaré con vosotros. Ya no tendré nada que perder. No te puedes imaginar todo lo que has significado en mi vida. Al principio eras la voz de mi conciencia (Y aún lo sigues siendo), siempre pendiente de hacer lo correcto, eras mi amiga, mi apoyo, mi compañera de aventuras… Te quiero, y en contra de lo que puedas pensar, este sentimiento ha hecho que me sintiera muy feliz, ha sido un alivio para toda la carga que llevo sobre mis hombros y me ha hecho sentir más humano. Y aunque hubiera deseado pasar el último año de mi vida junto a ti, entiendo y respeto tus razones. Te quiero ahora y siempre. Harry_"

Andrea y yo nos miramos sorprendidas. Andrea sonrió feliz con un gesto de Victoria. Llevaba todo el verano dándome la paliza con que Harry estaba enamorado de mi, ahora sus sospechas se hacían verdad.

- Hermione…- dijo Andrea con gravedad- no escapes más. Escapar no te va a devolver a papá y a mamá. Y llegarás al punto de no retorno. Te darás cuenta de que eres desgraciada, de que tu vida es desgraciada. Imagina que Harry muere… ¿Serías capaz de perdonarte haberte perdido su último año de vida¿Podrías vivir con no haber estado con él cuando tanto te necesita?. Es el hombre de tu vida Hermione, lo se.

- A veces pareces tú la hermana mayor, Andy.

Nos abrazamos y supe que mi alejamiento había tocado a si fin. Andrea tenía razón. No podía seguir huyendo ni comportándome como una cobarde porque no lo era.

* * *

**Y hemos llegado al final de este fic titulado "Harry Potter y el poder del amor" (Se que el título no es muy bueno, pero lo mío no son los títulos, aviso). Seguid leyendo en la segunda parte, os esperan muchas sorpresas todavía.**

**¡Dejad reviews!!**


End file.
